


L'Avènement du Crépuscule

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [3]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf,  le Royaume d'Hyrule retrouve une paix bien méritée qui ne sera que de courte durée car déjà, un dôme ténébreux recouvre le Désert Gérudo.</p><p> </p><p>(PS : Cette fanfic est la suite directe de "Gohan et le Héros du Temps". Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre celle-ci mais c'est tout de même mieux pour en saisir tous les détails)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Apparition du Crépuscule

 

 

Le Royaume d'Hyrule avait retrouvé la paix et la tranquillité après la défaite de Ganondorf. Un an plus tard, Link, qui habitait maintenant au Ranch Lon Lon, était sur le point de quitter sa terre natale pour partir à la découverte du reste du monde. Il était accompagné de Malon, dont le Kokiri s'était fort attaché, et filait au Nord-Ouest entre la Vallée Gérudo et le Château d'Hyrule, vers l'horizon lointain. 

Mais au même moment, un étrange événement se produisit en plein milieu du Désert Gérudo. 

En effet, le Colosse du Désert fut comme englouti dans un large rayon d'une puissante lumière noire qui s’étirait jusqu'au ciel. Les alentours tremblèrent à cause de la force de ce rayon qui, après avoir atteint les cieux, engloba tout le désert de sa mystérieuse lumière noire formant comme un dôme empêchant toute personne d'accéder au Désert.

Quand Link aperçu ce gigantesque dôme, il fit arrêter Epona comme pour mieux regarder ce bien étrange phénomène.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez les Gérudos ? » se demanda Malon.  
« Aucune idée mais ça n'a pas l'air bon ! » répondit Link d'un air inquiet. 

Le Kokiri fit alors faire un demi-tour à Epona pour ainsi se diriger vers la Forteresse Gérudo et s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait au loin dans le désert.

Malon quand à elle resta silencieuse mais ne fut pas du tout rassuré par ce mystérieux dôme. Cependant, ayant accepté d'accompagner Link dans ses aventures, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour ne pas être un poids pour son compagnon. 

Traversant la Plaine d'Hyrule au plein galop, les deux jeunes cavaliers repassèrent à hauteur du Ranch Lon Lon pour après bifurquer sur la Vallée Gérudo. Une fois arrivé devant la barrière de la Vallée, Link ne s'arrêta point et il sauta au dessus de la barrière à l'aide d'Epona. Malgré la situation, Link sourit un instant après avoir sauté l'obstacle se disant que cette barrière ne servait vraiment pas à grand chose. 

De plus, cette fois-ci, il entrait dans la Vallée Gérudo en tant qu'allié, ce qui, bien sur, lui facilita grandement la chose. 

 

Quand Link arriva devant la grande barrière de la Forteresse Gérudo, il s'arrêta cette fois-ci et demanda à voir Nabooru au plus vite. La Gérudo en faction ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la barrière rapidement et indiqua où se trouvait la Leader du Peuple du Désert.

Nabooru se trouvait à l'extérieur, devant le chemin menant au Désert Gérudo, ce qui facilita la recherche du Kokiri qui la trouva donc assez facilement.

Le jeune Héros du Temps s'arrêta près de la Gérudo et s'enquit assez vite de la situation.

« Oh Link, t'étais pas parti hors d'Hyrule, toi ? » fit Nabooru étonnée.  
« Si mais en partant, j'ai vu cet étrange rayon noir venant du désert qui s'est vite transformé en un espèce de dôme. Ça m'a inquiété alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. » répondit Link.  
« Pour le moment, j'en sais pas plus que toi mais j'ai envoyé deux Gérudos au Désert pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait mais elle ne sont pas encore revenu, ça m'inquiète un peu. » fit Nabooru.  
« J'vais aller voir Zelda alors, peut être qu'elle en saura plus sur ce truc bizarre. » répliqua Link tout en regardant le dôme obscur d'un air inquiet.  
« Bonne idée et pendant ce temps, je tiens ce machin à l’œil ! » fit Nabooru. 

Link et Malon repartirent alors d'où ils vinrent en espérant que la Princesse Zelda en saurait plus que Nabooru.

Traversant une fois de plus la Vallée Gérudo et la Plaine d'Hyrule, Link se posa moult questions sur ce que pouvait être ce mystérieux dôme d'une noirceur bien inquiétante. 

« Dis Link, on ne devrait pas aller demander à mon père d'aller se réfugier dans l'enceinte du Château d'Hyrule ? J'ai peur que ce dôme grossisse et engloutisse le Ranch Lon Lon. » demanda Malon.  
« Mmmh..T'as raison, on ne sait jamais. » répondit Link qui vira alors sur la gauche dans la direction du Ranch.

Quand les deux jeunes arrivèrent à ce dernier, ils n'y trouvèrent pas Talon. Sa charrette n'étant pas là non plus, Link et Malon supposèrent que Talon était déjà parti à la Place du Marché pour y vendre son lait, ce qui était en soi, une bonne nouvelle.

Link fit alors repartir Epona en direction du Château d'Hyrule. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Link laissa Malon à la Place du Marché pour s'assurer que Talon ne quitte pas la place fortifié. Le Kokiri de son coté, continua vers le Château. 

Devant l'immense bâtisse royale, Link s'y arrêta, descendit d'Epona pour retrouver Zelda. Il demanda au majordome qui lui ouvrit la porte où elle se trouvait et alla la rejoindre au plus vite. 

 

La princesse se trouva dans la Grande Bibliothèque Royale où une multitude d'ouvrages anciens et actuels étaient soigneusement rangés dans d'énormes rayons. Quand Link y entra, il fut d'abord épaté par la taille de la pièce et des rayons où étaient rangés les livres. Cette surprise passé, son regard se posa sur grand bureau en bois richement taillé où se trouvait la jeune Reine d'Hyrule. Plusieurs livres y étaient entassés alors que Zelda était occupé à consulter un grand livre qui semblait très ancien.

« C'est dommage que Gohan n'ai jamais vu cette pièce, il aurait adoré ! » se dit Link à lui même.  
« Je vois que cet étrange dôme a repoussé ton voyage ! » fit alors Zelda en voyant arriver le Kokiri.  
« Oui c'était trop bizarre pour que je parte sans savoir ce que c'est !  D'ailleurs, t'a une idée de ce que c'est ?» répondit Link en s'approchant de Zelda.  
« Pour le moment, aucune et je ne trouve rien ici, c'est très étrange car il y a pourtant des livres très anciens. » répondit Zelda.  
« Si tu veux, je t'aide à chercher et on finira bien par trouver ! » proposa Link.

Mais avant que Zelda ne put répondre, deux personnes firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Link reconnut de suite Darunia, le Chef des Gorons et Fisk, devenu Général des Armées du Domaine Zora suite à son rôle dans la bataille contre Ganondorf.

« Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas que tu sois déjà là toi ! » s'écria Darunia d'un ton joyeux.  
« Ravi que tu sois resté car j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir besoin de toi ! » fit pour sa part Fisk.  
« Content de vous voir aussi ! Et bien sur, j'pouvais pas partir avec ce truc bizarre au Désert Gérudo. » répondit Link.  
« Mais..au fait...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » rajouta-t-il.  
« Je les ai convoqué pour discuter de cet étrange dôme et être prêt à nous défendre au cas-où cet phénomène deviendrait belliqueux. » répondit Zelda.  
« La tribu des Gorons est prête au combat si il le faut ! » fit fièrement Darunia.  
« Les Zoras sont prêt aussi. » déclara Fisk, plus sobrement.

Puis soudainement, une puissante secousse se fit ressentir, ce qui inquiéta la petite assemblé. Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers l'une des fenêtres de la Bibliothèque et virent des colonnes de fumées émanant de la Place du Marché. 

Le sang de Link ne fit qu'un tour en pensant que Malon et Talon s'y trouvaient et qu'il devait au plus vite leur venir en aide. Sans un mot, le Kokiri se rua vers la sortie. Le jeune garçon courut à travers tout le château et quand il en sorti, il s'arrêta d'un coup sec, voyant une nuée de bêtes noires foncer vers lui. 

 

Comprenant qu'il était trop tard pour secourir son amie et le père de celle-ci, Link dégaina son Épée Kokiri et attrapa son Bouclier Hylien pour se préparer à défendre le château. Son aura orangée ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et le jeune garçon n'attendit pas que les étranges bêtes noires soit sur lui pour prendre l'initiative de la première attaque. 

Link concentra alors son aura dans son épée et donna un coup d'épée horizontale pour qu'une fine ligne d'aura concentré file à tout allure sur ses ennemis.

Les deux premières lignes d'ennemis furent coupé en deux en un instant, mourant instantanément. Les restes des sombres bêtes ne parurent en aucun cas affecté par ce puissant coup et continuèrent d'avancer vers Link et le château se trouvant derrière lui. 

Le Kokiri fut bientôt rejoint par toute la Garde Royale ainsi que par Darunia et Fisk, prêt à défendre le Château d'Hyrule, siège du pouvoir de tout le Royaume. Les défenseurs de ce dernier se ruèrent sur leurs ennemis qui résulta en une terrible mêlée entre défenseurs et envahisseurs d'Hyrule. 

Link, Darunia et Fisk se débrouillèrent assez bien pour tuer le plus grand nombre d'ennemis mais la Garde Royale avait elle bien du mal et se fit rapidement balayé par les créatures sûrement venues de ce mystérieux dôme obscur.

Le Capitaine de la Garde sonna alors la retraite à l'intérieur du Château et Link, Darunia et Fisk n'eurent d'autre choix que de se replier aussi ne pouvant faire face à la horde d'ennemis à eux seuls.

Une fois bien à l'abri dans le château, les trois leaders d'Hyrule et le Héros du Temps s'entretinrent sur la futur marche à suivre. Zelda parla en première, les autres étant quelque peu essoufflé par leur dernier combat.

« Je crains malheureusement que la porte du château ne tiendra pas longtemps face à ces bêtes sauvages, ils nous faut donc vite aller chercher l’Épée de Légende. Avec elle on devrait arriver à les repousser. »  
« C'est une bonne idée mais comment veux-tu y aller ? » se demanda Link.  
« Tu connais déjà le souterrain pour aller au Village Cocorico maintenant tu vas connaître celui pour aller à l’Église du Saint-Royaume ! » répondit Zelda.  
« J'aurais du m'en douter ! Ce château est plein de surprises ! » s'exclama Link.  
« Moi et Fisk on va rester ici pour donner un coup de main à la Garde Royale car j'ai l'impression qu'elle en aura bien besoin, prenez nos pierres ancestrales et revenez aussitôt pour leur botter les fesses ! » fit Darunia avec espoir.

Fisk acquiesça et donna la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau qu'il avait en sa possession et Darunia l'imita en donnant celle du Feu au jeune Kokiri qui avait déjà sauvé Hyrule il y a peu.

 

Link eu un court moment d'hésitation étant un peu inquiet de laisser Darunia et Fisk derrière lui mais il savait que ces deux-là étaient de puissant guerriers qui ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Il suivit alors Zelda qui le conduisit dans la Cour Intérieur où se trouvait une trappe au sol caché par moult végétation. Les deux jeunes s'y introduisirent rapidement en prenant bien soin de fermer la trappe. 

Dans le souterrain, c'était le noir total mais Link alluma une torche accroché au mur à l'aide du Feu de Din pour pouvoir plus aisément se diriger.

Après cinq minutes de marche, Link et Zelda arrivèrent au bout du passage souterrain et seul une échelle en bois permettait de continuer la progression.

« Attends ici, j'vais voir si le chemin est dégagé. » fit Link avec prudence.

Zelda acquiesça en silence et Link commença à remonter à la surface. Une fois au-dessus, il souleva doucement la trappe situé entre l'allée de sapin et l'église elle-même et jeta un regard sur le petit parvis de l'église. Cependant, la trappe étant quasiment au fond de l'interstice entre les sapins et le bâtiment, Link ne vit pas grand chose, il décida alors de sortir complètement et de raser le mur jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir enfin avoir une vision plus dégagée.

Le Kokiri fut soulagé quand il vit que le parvis était dégagé de toute menace imminente. Link revint alors à la trappe et fit signe à Zelda qu'elle pouvait remonter et sortir sans aucun soucis. Les deux jeunes se replacèrent là où étaient Link quelques secondes auparavant et comme pour s'en assurer elle-même, Zelda jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours. 

« Ils doivent être trop occupé à essayer d'envahir le château pour venir ici. » fit Zelda quand elle vit le parvis de l'église aussi vide et silencieux que d'habitude.  
« Ce qui pour une fois nous arrange ! » répliqua Link.

Après ce court échange, le Kokiri et la jeune Reine coururent vers l'entrée de l'église et s'y engouffrèrent aussi vite pour en ressortir que quelques minutes plus tard. Zelda avait avec elle l’Épée Kokiri alors que Link était de nouveau le porteur de l’Épée de Légende. Tous deux retournèrent dans le souterrain et revinrent le plus vite possible au château pour tenter de repousser l'invasion en cours.

 

De retour à l'intérieur du château, Link vit qu'il arrivait à temps car il vit toute la Garde Royale ainsi que Fisk et Darunia retranché dans la Cour Intérieur où le Kokiri se trouvait. 

« Tu tombes à pic gamin ! Ces bestioles sont vraiment tenaces et arrivèrent par dizaines ! A ce rythme là, on va pas tenir longtemps ! » cria Darunia en voyant Link revenir.

Link se dirigea alors sans un mot vers la barricade de fortune créé à la hâte avec du mobilier retenu avec peine par ce qu'il restait de la Garde Royale. 

Cette barricade finit alors par céder sous la pression des envahisseurs qui commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans la brèche ainsi formée. Cependant ils ne purent aller bien loin car ils furent tous tué par la vague d'aura qu'avait lancé Link tout en continuant à avancer. 

Le jeune Kokiri finit par repousser complètement l'assaut, tuant par dizaines les viles créatures qui avaient pris d'assaut le château. Fisk et Darunia allèrent alors prêter main forte à leur puissant allié quand soudainement, une grande boule noire apparut dans le couloir où Link avait repoussé les sombres bêtes. Cette boule grossit rapidement et souffla littéralement tout sur son passage faisant valser Link en arrière, revenant ainsi dans la Cour Intérieur. Fisk aida alors Link à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?! » s'écria Link, fort surpris.  
« Aucune idée mais ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. » répondit Fisk d'un air inquiet. 

Les bêtes maléfiques, elles aussi soufflé par l'étrange intervention, reprirent l'assaut une fois relevé, se dirigeant en masse vers les défenseurs d'Hyrule. 

« Arrêtez ! » fit soudainement une voix venant de l'arrière. 

Étonnamment, tous les assaillants se figèrent aussitôt puis s'écartèrent pour laisser une personne à l'allure plus humanoïde. C'était une personne de taille moyenne avec des vêtements noirs assez amples parcouru de symboles inconnus d'un vert turquoise assez pâle. Son visage était assez fin, la peau grise, les yeux oranges et les cheveux rouges Bordeaux. Elle avait aussi une coiffe dorée qui recouvrait toute sa tête et son cou. Seul le visage et une partie de ses cheveux était visible.

Malgré une stature peu robuste, cette personne mit mal à l'aise les combattants d'Hyrule et tous se tinrent prêt au combat.

« Vous voyez bien que vous n'arriverai pas à pas à le vaincre même si vous étiez une centaine de plus. » fit il aux bêtes qu'il semblait commander.  
« Et c'est donc cette épée qui empêche mon dôme d'envahir ces lieux..intéressant...mais..je vais donc devoir la supprimer moi-même pour que ma victoire soit totale ! » ajouta-t-il mais cette fois-ci s'adressant à Link d'un ton menaçant.

Comme pour lui répondre, Link fonça sur le supposé leader des envahisseurs pour lui asséner un puissant coup d'épée chargé au maximum de son aura lumineuse. Cependant, le jeune épéiste fut surpris que son adversaire attrapa à une seule main son épée et ce d'une facilité déconcertante. 

De plus, l'étrange personnage n'eut qu'a serrer le poing pour briser l’Épée de Légende en deux sans avoir l'air de beaucoup forcer. Sans attendre une réaction du Kokiri, il leva son autre main et Link valsa aussitôt au fond de la Cour Intérieur, cassant le mur du fond qui s’effondra sur le jeune garçon. De ce dernier, on ne vit plus qu'une main inerte tenant une épée cassé tout aussi inerte.

« Si c'était là, votre meilleur combattant, c'est bien décevant. J'aurais espéré que le Royaume de la Lumière fut plus difficile à conquérir. » fit le vainqueur du Héros du Temps.  
« Maintenant, parlons de votre reddition, Hyliens. » rajouta-t-il d'un sourire machiavélique.


	2. Termina

Termina était un paisible petit comté comme enclavé entre le grand Royaume d'Hyrule et le vaste Empire d'Ordinn. Il ne s'y passait jamais grand chose et seul son Carnaval Annuel du Temps était fameux et connu hors des frontières du comté.

Cependant la quiétude de ce paisible endroit fut troublée par les récits inquiétants de marchants et de commerçants qui racontaient tous que le Royaume d'Hyrule était enveloppé d'un dôme d'une noirceur des plus inquiétante et qu'il était désormais impossible d'y pénétrer. 

La peur et l'angoisse de subir le même sort gagna la population de Clocktown, la capitale de Termina. Le Comte Dotour, l'actuel dirigeant du Comté, avait d''ailleurs, dès la confirmation des rumeurs, demandé à son puissant voisin, l'Empire d'Ordinn, une assistance militaire en cas d'invasion de cet inquiétant dôme ténébreux. 

Les dernières rumeurs racontent que seul une cavalière aux cheveux blancs et à l'air peu amical avait réussi à fuir le Royaume maintenant envahi pas les Ténèbres. Toujours selon les rumeurs, elle aurait trouvé refuge au Stock Pot Inn, l'auberge de Clocktown. Les curieux se massèrent donc vite devant l'auberge et la foule fut tellement dense que la Garde de la bourgade dû faire évacuer les trop nombreux curieux. 

Quand l'entrée de l'auberge et la rue fut dégagé, une personne, vêtue d'un long manteau à capuche, sorti furtivement et marcha rapidement en direction de la partie Ouest de Clocktown. Dix minutes plus tard, cette même personne revint tout aussi furtivement dans l'auberge et monta directement dans sa chambre d'un pas décidé. 

Dans la chambre, on pouvait voir sur la table, une épée en morceau et une autre encore rangée dans son fourreau. La personne qui voulait se faire discrète, enleva son long manteau puis s'approcha du lit où s'y trouvait un jeune garçon inconscient avec un bandage autour de la tête au niveau du front.

La femme aux cheveux blancs, après avoir vérifié si l'état du garçon était stable, s'assît à la table, poussant un peu les épées puis commença à étaler les ingrédients qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle fit un étrange mélange dans une petit flacon qui finit par donner un liquide rouge foncé. 

La silencieuse personne revint alors vers le jeune garçon et lui fit avaler une bonne gorgée de la mixture qu'elle venait de concocter. 

Cet élixir se révéla être une potion de soin sacrément efficace car, quand la soignante retira le bandage, c'était comme si le jeune garçon n'avait jamais été blessé. De plus il commença à reprendre ses esprits. 

Quand il eut ouvert ses yeux complètement, il se redressa en sursaut avec un geste réflexe d'agripper quelque chose avec sa main gauche. 

« Impa ?! Où...où on est ici ?! Pourquoi on est plus au château ?! » cria-t-il d'une voix fort inquiète.  
« D'abords calme toi Link et après je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Après tu pourra me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon arrivée. » répondit Impa.

Le Kokiri acquiesça et se calma donc puis Impa commença à raconter sa version des derniers événements. 

Elle raconta qu'en revenant justement de Clocktown, elle aperçut cet étrange dôme ténébreux qui semblait recouvrir le Désert Gérudo mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les colonnes de fumées qui s'échappaient de la Place du Marché ainsi que du Château. Impa décida alors d'emprunter le chemin menant à l'arrière de la place forte et d'y entrer par l'écurie. Quand elle fut à l'intérieur, elle trouva l'endroit vidé de ses occupants avec de nombreux dégâts ainsi qu'une multitudes de cadavres. 

Craignant pour la vie de la Princesse Zelda, Impa se dirigea vers les Appartements Royaux en passant par la Cour Intérieur. C'est là qu'elle trouva Link inconscient et enseveli sous un éboulis de pierres. Elle le reconnut grâce à la garde de l'épée qu'il tenait encore main qui avait pour symbole la Triforce. 

La Sheikah sortit alors le jeune garçon des débris puis le posa à terre. Voyant qu'il avait une blessure semblant assez grave au front qui nécessitait des soins assez rapidement, Impa prit une décision difficile : Abandonner, pour le moment, la Princesse Zelda pour pouvoir sauver Link, le Héros du Temps dont elle pensait encore qu'il était le seul à même de pouvoir vaincre les mystérieux envahisseurs malgré qu'apparemment, le Kokiri n'avait pas fait le poids face à leur puissance.

Elle prit alors le jeune garçon et repartit par là où elle était entrée, plaça Link sur son cheval puis s'installa elle-même pour partir en direction du Comté de Termina. Quand elle eut quitté l'enceinte du Château, elle ressentit une secousse puis vit le dôme recouvrant le Désert Gérudo commencer à s'étendre de plus en plus, englobant déjà toute la Vallée Gérudo et une partie de la Plaine d'Hyrule.

Ne tenant pas à se faire engloutir par ce mystérieux pouvoir, Impa fit galoper son cheval à son maximum. Cependant le dôme était bien plus rapide et le rattrapa à la frontière entre le Royaume d'Hyrule et le Comté de Termina. Fort heureusement pour la Sheikah, le dôme s'arrêta soudainement permettant ainsi à la combattante d'échapper à un destin inconnu mais sûrement peu enviable.

« Après cela j'ai pu t'amener ici et te soigner mais j'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon arrivée. » conclût Impa.  
« Mais..ca veut dire que tout Hyrule est emprisonné sous ce dôme ?! » fit Link assez inquiet.  
« De ce que j'ai vu, oui et pas moyen d'y rentrer, j'ai déjà essayé. » répondit Impa.  
« Des..des immondes bêtes ont envahi la Citadelle et le Château, il y en avait tellement que pour les repousser, Zelda et moi ont a été chercher l’Épée de Légende par un souterrain qu'elle connaissait...Quand on est revenus, ces sales bêtes avaient envahit le château jusqu'à la Cour Intérieur. Avec l’Épée de Légende j'ai pu facilement les repousser hors de la Cour que ces bêtes noires commençaient à envahir mais une fois dans le couloir, je me suis fait repousser par j'sais pas trop quoi et une personne est arrivée...elle était différente des bêtes qui ont attaqué le château. J'ai voulu l'attaquer mais elle était bien trop forte, j'ai rien pu faire...cette..cette personne à même cassé l’Épée de Légende juste en serrant le poing puis encore une fois, j'sais pas comment mais elle m'a projeté super fort en arrière...après je me suis réveillé ici. » expliqua Link assez perturbé.

Impa fut abasourdie par ce récit car si la guerre et les invasions lui était assez communs, le fait qu'une personne ai pu briser l’Épée de Légende si facilement l'a surprit beaucoup tout en l'inquiétant tout autant. La reconquête d'Hyrule allait être bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Cependant, pour le moment, c'était plutôt Link qui l'inquiétait car il semblait vraiment très affecté par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Impa voyait fort bien la tristesse, le dépit mais surtout la colère que ressentait le Kokiri tellement son visage et son corps tout entier n'exprimait que ça.   
Son corps tremblait, ses poings était fermés, ses yeux étaient aux bords des larmes tout en exprimant une grande colère que le jeune garçon contenait avec peine.

« Link, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses et crois-moi, je suis autant en colère que toi mais tu sais bien que la colère et l'impulsivité ne mènerons nulle part ailleurs qu'à la mort et à la chute définitive d'Hyrule alors reprends toi et cherchons ensemble comment peut-on vaincre ces envahisseurs ! » fit Impa pour tenter de calmer Link. 

Ces paroles rappela au Kokiri celle de son ami Gohan qui était toujours là pour tempérer le caractère fougueux du jeune garçon de la forêt. Ce souvenir calma alors quelque peu la colère et l'amertume de Link mais ces divers sentiments ne le quittèrent pas pour autant. 

« Mais...que...que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On ne sait même plus rentrer... » répondis Link assez défaitiste.  
« D'abords, on va reforger l’Épée de Légende, je connais quelqu'un ici à Clocktown qui s'y connaît beaucoup en armes blanches, il devrait pouvoir nous aider. Pour le reste on verra après, chaque chose en son temps. » répondit Impa.

Peu convaincu, Link soupira un grand coup puis sortit du lit où il était assis, enfila ses bottes qui se trouvait aux pieds du lit.

« Réparer l'épée c'est bien mais il faut que je devienne bien plus fort sinon la réparation va servir à rien. » fit Link prêt à partir.  
« C'est certain mais comme je l'ai dit, une chose à la fois. Va prendre ton épée Kokiri et moi je m'occupe de l’Épée de Légende. » ordonna Impa, toujours très directive.

Link fit ce qu'Impa lui dît et la Sheikah et le Kokiri quittèrent leur chambre. Avant cela, Impa donna une sorte de long poncho brun à Link lui expliquant que leur arrivée avait attiré beaucoup de curiosité. De plus, Impa voulait rester discrète, ne sachant pas si les envahisseurs d'Hyrule avaient des espions ailleurs à la recherche du Héros du Temps. 

Le jeune garçon enfila donc cet ample vêtement pour enfin sortir de la chambre puis de l'auberge. 

Dehors, Link put voir que Clocktown n'était pas une grande citée mais que l'activité était tout de même assez intense avec pas mal de monde dans les rues. L'édifice le plus voyant et le plus haut fut sans nul doute le grand clocher au centre de la ville. Cependant, Link n'eut pas le temps de flâner dans cette nouvelle ville car Impa se dirigeait vers sa connaissance d'un pas assez rapide.

Les deux étrangers au Comté remontèrent la rue un bon moment puis Impa s'arrêta d'un coup devant un bâtiment avec grand écriteau en forme d'épée. Impa y rentra et Link la suivit de près.

Une fois à l’intérieur, on ne pouvait effectivement pas se tromper sur le type de commerce pratiqué. Il y a avait des épées de diverses formes rangés dans moult râteliers et quelques-unes étaient fixés aux murs devant des boucliers. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand comptoir où un homme à la carrure bien bâtie était occupé à nettoyer une épée. Quand Impa vit que le magasin était vide, elle enleva sa capuche de sa tête et se dirigea vers le vendeur, suivit par Link qui avait lui aussi enlevé sa capuche.

« Ah tiens, Impa d'Hyrule, quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » s'écria le vendeur.  
« J'aurais besoin de réparer cette épée... » fit laconiquement Impa en sortant les deux morceaux de l’Épée de Légende.  
« Oh...en voilà une épée bien étrange et en bien mauvais état ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à l’Épée gardé dans le Saint-Royaume mais ça ne se peut. » fit le vendeur en examinant le morceau avec la garde et la poignée de l'épée.  
« Pourtant c'est bien elle. » répondit Impa.  
« Mais...mais comment une telle épée légendaire peut se retrouver en morceaux ?! » s'étonna l'expert en armes blanches.  
« Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, tu peux la réparer ? » fit Impa toujours aussi laconique.  
« Non, elle est fait d'un métal très spécial qu'il faut déjà avoir et ensuite pouvoir savoir le forger correctement. C'est bien au dessus de mes compétences. » répondit l'homme à la carrure imposante.  
« Et tu connais personne qui pourrait le faire ? » demanda Impa.  
« Mmmmh...le seul qui ai et le matériel et le savoir-faire, c'est Zubora, le forgeron qui vit près de la Forêt de Woodfall, au sud de Clocktown . » fit le commerçant.  
« Merci beaucoup, je vais donc allez voir ce Zubora. » répondit Impa en remettant les deux morceaux d'épée dans un sac.  
« Mais dis moi, j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeur inquiétante à propos d'Hyrule, elles sont vraies ? » se demanda le vendeur, un peu inquiet.  
« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en parler mais j'ai bien peur que les rumeurs disent vrai. » dit Impa en partant laissant l'expert avec cette révélation inquiétante.

Une fois sorti du magasin, Impa et Link se dirigèrent vers la Porte Sud qui donnait sur la grande forêt de Woodfall. Avant cela, Impa récupéra le cheval avec lequel elle avait fui Hyrule puis les deux Hyliens partirent au galop trouver ce forgeron. 

Après une bonne demi heure de galop vers le Sud, une épaisse forêt fut enfin en vue et à l'entrée de cette dernière fut indiqué par un simple panneau fléché en bois, la direction à prendre pour trouver la demeure de ce fameux forgeron dont la propriété jouxtait la Forêt de Woodfall.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Link et Impa découvrirent une large propriété qui ressemblait à la Plaine d'Hyrule tellement il n'y avait que quelques arbres et une étendue herbeuse importante. Suivant le chemin en terre, les deux cavaliers virent en entrant plus profondément dans la propriété qu'apparemment la ferronnerie n'était pas la seule activité pratiquée ici. On pouvait en effet voir des cavaliers s’entraîner au tir à l'arc, des soldats s'affrontant en duel à l'épée et d'autres faire le tour de la propriété en marche rythmée.

Arrivés au bout du chemin en terre, juste devant une grande maison en bois avec une grande cheminé sur la droite ainsi que quelques baraquements tout autour, Impa s'arrêta puis descendit de cheval, rapidement suivi par Link.

Rapidement, une homme à la carrure aussi imposante que le vendeur d'épée à Clocktown s'approcha des deux Hyliens.

« Tiens, des étrangers, que puis-je pour vous ? »  
« Nous recherchons Zubora le Forgeron. » répondit Impa toujours avare en paroles.  
« Oh...il est dans l'Aile Est de la maison ici derrière, prenez la porte à droite et vous serez directement dans sa Forge. » répondit l'homme.  
« Merci. Link, reste ici et garde un œil sur le cheval, faudrait pas qu'il s'en aille. » fit Impa en se dirigeant vers la Forge.

Link acquiesça d'un geste rapide de la tête sans dire un mot, toujours perturbé par la chute d'Hyrule.

Le Kokiri se mit alors à regarder les soldats qui s’entraînait à l'épée. Ces derniers avaient l'air de savoir manier leur armes au vu des quelques duels que l'on pouvait voir.

« Dites... » commença Link, toujours en fixant les hommes d'armes. « Les soldats là bas, ils sont fort ? » termina-t-il.  
« Oui ils sont assez bons. Cependant, ils sont loin de valoir l'instructeur venu d'Ordinn. Ce type est vraiment doué, je suis d'ailleurs bien content qu'Ordinn nous l'ai envoyé car vu ce qu'il s'est passé au Royaume d'Hyrule, on va sûrement avoir besoin d'homme comme lui ! » répondit l'homme à côté de Link.  
« J'aimerais bien me battre contre lui. » fit Link qui avait adopté le style laconique d'Impa.  
« Toi contre lui ?! Je veux bien que t'ai l'air d'un combattant avec ton équipement et ton regard déterminé mais ... » répliqua l'homme, ne finissant pas sa phrase car voyant Link se diriger vers le groupe d'homme en armes sans écouter ce qu'il disait.

Quand le Kokiri arriva près du fameux instructeur d'Ordinn, il lui demanda de pouvoir se battre en duel contre lui car désireux de s’entraîner et de s'améliorer. Cependant l'instructeur lui répondit qu'il n'acceptera que si Link pouvait vaincre ses cinq meilleurs soldats. Link accepta et l'instructeur, assez intrigué par ce jeune guerrier, désigna cinq de ses hommes, les autres se mirent sur le côté tout aussi intrigué par l'apparente inconscience du garçon à la tunique verte. 

Link sortit alors son épée Kokiri de son fourreau puis prit son bouclier et se mit en position de combat.

Les cinq hommes, très confiant, se préparent aussi au combat et à peine furent-ils prêt que Link se lança déjà sur eux. Un peu prit de court, les soldats se hâtèrent à tenter de contre-attaquer ensemble pour déborder le jeune garçon mais se dernier évita tous les coups de ses adversaires en se déplaçant assez vite et profitant de sa petite taille.

Cependant, le nombre jouant en défaveur de Link, il se fit immobiliser par trois des soldats alors que les deux autres foncèrent sur lui pour l'obliger à abandonner le combat. Se sentant en danger, Link se résolu à utiliser le Feu de Din. Son épée émis alors une aura orangée que le Kokiri fit exploser. Cela eu pour conséquence de faire valser ceux qui le retenaient ainsi que d'arrêter net ceux qui fonçaient sur lui.

L'air menaçant de Link ainsi que cette mystérieuse mais puissante lueur qui se dégageait de son épée, apeura quelque peu ses adversaires. 

« Ça alors ! On dirait que tu maîtrises le puissant Feu de Din, je suis vraiment épaté ! » fit soudainement l'instructeur tout en se dirigeant vers Link.  
« J'ai gagné là non ? Je peux me battre contre vous maintenant ? » répondit Link.  
« Oui tu as gagné et si tu veux devenir plus fort, te battre contre moi ne servirait à rien, je suis loin de valoir un guerrier maîtrisant le Feu de Din. Non si tu veux réellement progresser, tu pourrais essayer d'aller voir l'ermite vivant aux Pics Blancs tout au nord du Comté. » expliqua l'Instructeur.  
« Il pourra vraiment m'aider à devenir plus fort cet ermite ? » se demanda Link quelque peu sceptique.  
« A vrai dire...j'en doute car selon la rumeur à son propos, il détiendrait la clé d'un pouvoir sans commune mesure mais seul le Héros du Temps, un mystérieux guerrier élu des déesses fondatrices du monde, pourra espérer suivre son enseignement si tant est qu'il y survive. Beaucoup de personnes ont tenté l'aventure, beaucoup ont vite abandonné et les autres ne sont jamais revenu. Donc à ta place, je réfléchirai bien avant d'y aller. » expliqua encore l'instructeur.  
« C'est tout décidé, je dois rencontrer cet ermite ! » s'écria Link soudainement plus enjoué.

Le jeune garçon rengaina son épée et replaça son bouclier sur son dos puis fila vers le cheval d'Impa laissant l'instructeur médusé un court instant. Après cela il eu un sourire et on l'entendit dire 'Sacré gamin celui là !'.   
Quand Link fut installé sur le cheval d'Impa, cette dernière arriva justement. 

« Impa, faut aller tout de suite aux Pics Blancs, c'est là que je pourrai devenir plus fort ! » s'écria joyeusement Link.

La Sheikah fut surprise par cet élan de motivation et de joie de la part de Link, tranchant avec sa morosité des dernières heures. Comprenant que Link était décidé à aller à ces Pics Blancs, Impa ne posa pas de question pour le moment et monta derrière le Kokiri qui fit galoper au plus vite leur monture.

Les deux Hyliens sortirent alors de la propriété, contournèrent Clocktown par l'Ouest pour revenir vers le Nord de la Cité puis tracer une ligne droite vers l'extrême Nord du Comté. Tellement motivé par cette promesse de pouvoir qui pourrait ainsi sauvé Hyrule des Ténèbres qui l'ont envahi, Link ne vit pas les heures passer et fit cavaler inlassablement sa monture. 

Cependant, au fil des kilomètres parcouru, les deux cavaliers sentirent que la température baissait peu à peu et que le ciel bleu de Clocktown avait laissé place à de nombreux nuages et la riche verdure de Woodfall à un terrain plus rocailleux, rappelant quelque peu la Vallée Gérudo. 

Bien sur le plus remarquable fut une longue chaîne de montagnes enneigées dont le sommet semblait bien pointu. Link regarda ces pics avec attention car il fondait tous ses espoirs sur l'ermite y habitant. 

Quand Link et Impa arrivèrent aux pieds des massifs enneigés, ils y trouvèrent un petit village qui ne devait compter qu'une dizaine d'habitations et deux-trois commerces ainsi qu'une grande auberge. Le soleil s'étant déjà couché, c'est vers cette dernière que Link et Impa se dirigèrent car aussi pressé qu'était Link, il savait bien qu'entreprendre l'ascension des Pics Blancs après le coucher du soleil était la pire des choses à faire.

Devant l'auberge, Link alla mettre leur cheval dans la petite écurie de l'établissement alors qu'Impa alla demander une chambre pour la nuit. Quand le jeune garçon rejoignit la Sheikah à l’accueil de l'auberge, les deux compères du moment purent se diriger vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribué.

Une fois rentré, Link posa son épée et son bouclier sur la table en face des deux lits puis enleva ses bottes qu'il posa à côté de lit dans le coin de la chambre. Après cela il s'affala sur ce même lit posa ses mains derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond d'un air pensif.

« Sinon, il serait peut être temps que tu me dises pourquoi on a fait un si long chemin pour arriver à ces Pics Blancs ? » demanda Impa voyant que Link restait silencieux.  
« Ah..oui..pardon...j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a dit que dans les Pics Blancs se trouvait un ermite qui pourrai me rendre plus fort et que seul le Héros du Temps pourrait accéder à ce pouvoir donc j'espère que c'est un truc bien puissant pour que je puisse reprendre Hyrule à ce sale type ! » expliqua Link, s'emportant un peu sur la fin.  
« Jamais entendu parler de cet ermite mais bon, je ne croyais pas non plus à l’existence du Bouclier des Ténèbres donc ça peut valoir le coup. » répondit Impa.  
« Tiens et le Forgeron, il peut réparer l’Épée de Légende ? » demanda Link.  
« Oui, c'est dans ses compétences mais ça lui prendra une bonne semaine m'a-t-il dit. » répondit Impa.  
« C'est bien, ça me donnera le temps d'aller voir cet ermite ! » s'exclama Link.

Après cette discussion et les gargouillis de l'estomac du jeune garçon, l'heure était venu d'aller se sustenter à la seule taverne du village. Une fois sorti, la neige commença à tomber et la température chuta assez brusquement. Link n'étant vêtu que de sa fine tunique Kokiri, il eut vite assez froid, surtout aux jambes qui n'étaient pas couvertes.

« Avant d'aller voir cet ermite, il faut que je trouve des vêtements plus chauds car il fait vraiment trop froid ici » fit Link tremblant de froid.  
« Oui c'est bien ce que je comptais faire après le souper parce que sinon tu tiendra pas une heure dans ses montagnes ! » répondit Impa. 

Après cet échange, les deux étrangers au village, se hâtèrent de rejoindre la taverne au fond de la rue principale pour enfin retrouver un peu chaleur et un bon repas. 

 

Une bonne heure plus tard, bien rassasié et quelque peu réchauffé, Link et Impa se dirigèrent vers un magasin vendant de l'équipement pour la haute montagne. Quand ils rentrèrent dans cette échoppe et qu'Impa demanda de l'équipement pour Link, le vendeur fut bien surpris qu'un si jeune garçon veuille entreprendre l’ascension des Pics Blancs. 

« C'est vous le client mais les Pics Blancs, c'est pas de la tarte ! Cependant si tu veux tant y aller, je peux te fournir ce qu'il faut. » 

Devant la détermination du Kokiri, le vendeur n'insista pas et alla dans son arrière-boutique puis revint avec une caisse de taille moyenne, la déposa sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une sorte de T-shirt noir à manche longues, une veste, un pantalon et des bottes en fourrure.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai, je vends rarement des vêtements de cette taille-là ! » fit le vendeur en étalant bien les quelques pièces de vêtements.  
« Où je peux me changer pour les essayer ? » demanda alors Link en prenant les vêtements dans ses bras.  
« Tu as un p'tit endroit là bas caché par un rideau. » répondit le vendeur en pointant du doigt une espèce de cabine en bois dont un rideau constituait la porte.

Link s'y dirigea alors et une fois entrée, tira bien le rideau. Il posa ses vêtements chauds sur le planche en bois cloué en hauteur puis commença à défaire sa ceinture pour ensuite enlever sa tunique verte et la posa à côté des vêtements chauds. Après cela le jeune garçon enleva ses bottes et les rangea dans un coin puis il enfila le T-shirt noir à manche longues puis le pantalon en fourrure pour terminer par la veste et les bottes.

Quand il fut rhabillé, Link sortit de sa cabine en bois et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« C'est super chaud comme vêtements ! Avec ça, j'devrais plus avoir de problèmes ! »   
« Ça à l'air d'être la bonne taille, ca m'arrange bien car pour tout vous avouer, ce modèle était une erreur de commande, je suis donc bien content qu'il serve finalement à quelqu'un ! » se réjouit le vendeur.  
« C'est vrai que j'me sens pas à l'étroit dedans donc c'est parfait ! » fit Link assez content.  
« Je vous fais le tout à 50 rubis vu que de toute façon, je le vendrai sûrement jamais ce modèle ! » dit le vendeur.

Sans un mot, Impa sortit sortit la somme demandée comme d'accord sur le prix.

« Mais dites moi, c'est pour tenter de trouver le fameux ermite que le gamin veut allez aux Pics Blancs ? » se demanda le vendeur.  
« Oui, je dois absolument le rencontrer mais le problème ce que je sais pas du tout où il est... » répondit Link.  
« Oh je pense que tu ne le trouvera pas, sa demeure est bien trop enfouie dans le blizzard mais que ce sera plutôt lui qui tu te trouvera si il te juge digne de le rencontrer. » fit le vendeur.  
« Mais comment vous savez ça vous ? » se demanda le jeune Héros du Temps.  
« Je n'en sais en fait rien mais ce serait en accord avec la légende que tu connais sûrement vu ton but. » répondit l'homme derrière le comptoir.  
« J'espère que vous avez raison dans ce cas ! » répliqua Link.

Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers la sortie après un 'au revoir' enjoué et rejoignit Impa qui était déjà sortie.

Quand le Kokiri fut dehors, il sentit tout de suite la différence une fois habillé chaudement.

« Ah ben il fait meilleur dehors avec ses vêtements ! Merci de me les avoir payé, moi j'ai perdu ma bourse avec mes rubis. » remercia Link.   
« De rien mais maintenant rentrons car il vaut mieux que tu partes au plus tôt demain pour pouvoir avoir le temps de bien progresser dans la montagne avant la nuit prochaine. » répondit Impa.

Link acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et les deux Hyliens rentrèrent à l'auberge où ils logeaient pour la nuit.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Link et Impa se préparèrent pour la nuit. Le Kokiri enleva sa veste qu'il posa à côté de son bouclier et de son épée. Il posa là aussi sa tunique et ses bottes Kokiri. Ensuite, il prit un assez long drap pour l'étendre comme un rideau autour de son lit lui procurant l'intimité qui lui était cher. D'ailleurs cette sorte d'isolement n'étonna même pas Impa se souvenant de la pudeur du Kokiri. 

Link se faufila alors dans son petit coin à l'abri des regards puis se déshabilla pour ne garder que son caleçon vert. Il posa ses nouveaux vêtements sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mis ses bottes au coin de son lit puis se recouvrit de l'épaisse couverture. Après un 'bonne nuit' à Impa, Link ferma les yeux pour s'endormir quasi instantanément, terrassé par cette longue et difficile journée qu'il venait d'avoir et qui fut assez riche en événements.


	3. Les Pics Blancs

Le lendemain matin, quand les rayons du soleil commencèrent à largement éclairer toute la chambre par les deux fenêtres de cette dernière, Link ouvrit les yeux et eu l'air perdu un instant. Il se releva brusquement, regarda autour de lui puis sembla reconnaître où il se trouvait. Après cela il posa sa tête dans ses mains qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux puis soupira un bon coup. 

Si le Kokiri avait l'air à ce point perturbé, c'est que la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Link n'avait pas cessé de revoir le moment où il fut vaincu par son puissant adversaire. Il entendit aussi les cris de souffrances de Zelda et Malon puis vit ses amis Darunia et Fisk morts aux pieds du mystérieux envahisseur.

Après s'être remis des ses cauchemars, Link se découvrit puis sortit la tête à l'extérieur du rideau qu'il avait placé pour voir si Impa était là. Quand il ne vit qu'une chambre vide, cela ne l'étonna pas. Impa étant encore plus matinal que lui et pas du genre à rester enfermé dans un chambre bien longtemps. 

Link sorti alors complètement du lit, enfila son pantalon en fourrure puis son T-shirt à longues manches et prit avec lui ses bottes pour les placer à côté de ses autres bottes Kokiri. Le jeune garçon commença à défaire le rideau qu'il avait placé quand Impa rentra de sa petite escapade.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé et quasiment habillé, on va pouvoir repartir, une fois que tu auras mangé. » fit Impa en guise de 'bonjour'.

La Sheikah posa un sac contenant pas mal de nourritures sur la table puis Link retira son matériel et sa tunique verte de la table pour pouvoir manger à son aise.

« Et toi tu ne manges pas ? » se demanda Link, voyant qu'Impa ne s'installait pas à table.  
« J'ai déjà mangé donc ne traîne pas trop qu'on y aille. » répondit Impa.

Link n'insista pas et se mit à engloutir tout ce qu'Impa avait acheté. Quand le Kokiri fut repus, il sortit de table, enfila ses bottes en fourrure puis prit son équipement.

« Laisse ta tunique et tes bottes Kokiri ici, je garde cette chambre jusqu'à ton retour. » fit Impa quand elle vit que Link était occupé à 'emballer' ses affaires dans le sac à nourriture maintenant vide.

Link laissa alors ses affaires et prit sa veste chaude avant de sortir de la chambre, son épée et son bouclier dans chacune de ses mains.

Une fois dehors, Impa accompagna Link jusqu'à la limite du village où quelqu'un les attendait avec à côté de lui un genre de traîneau où une multitude de chien y étaient attachés en ligne.

« Ce guide de montagne t'amènera jusqu'au bout du Chemin des Pics Blanc, de quoi te faire gagner quelques heures de marche. » expliqua Impa quand ils furent arrivé auprès du guide.  
« Je comprends ce que ce t'a été faire ce matin maintenant ! Merci en tout cas, ça va bien m'aider ! » répondit Link assez content.  
« De rien, il faut mettre toutes les chances de ton côté si un jour on veut libérer Hyrule des ces ténèbres. » répliqua Impa.  
« T'a raison et je ferai tout pour y arriver ! » fit Link d'un ton résolu.  
« Bien, faut y aller maintenant, moi je t'attendrai ici. » répondit Impa.

Link acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis se plaça sur le traîneau. Le guide se mit derrière Link et intima l'ordre à ses chiens d'avancer, ce que les canidés firent tout de suite emmenant Link et son guide au loin vers les Pics Blancs.

Impa resta un moment à regarder Link s'en aller, l'air quelque peu inquiète car l'avenir d'Hyrule dépendait entièrement du résultat de cette quête quelque peu hasardeuse dans laquelle le Kokiri s'était lancé.

 

Concernant ce dernier, il découvrait avec enthousiasme son moyen de transport qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Ces chiens tirant le traîneau semblaient allez aussi vite qu'Epona tout en s'acclimatant parfaitement aux rudes conditions de la montagne même si pour le moment, seul le fort vent provoqué par le rapide déplacement du traîneau était dérangeant car le ciel dégagé et le soleil rendait la température plus qu'acceptable si on était bien couvert.

Après deux heures de route où Link pu découvrir un paysage d'un blanc immaculé avec toujours en ligne de mire la chaîne de montagnes qu'était les Pics Blancs. Le paysage fut parfois agrémenté de l'apparition de quelques animaux comme des lapins, quelques oiseaux comme des aigles par exemple ou plus rarement par de la végétation qui dépassait du manteau neigeux. 

Quand le chemin praticable en traîneau s'arrêta, le guide ordonna l'arrêt à ses chiens. Une fois que le traîneau fut totalement arrêté, l'homme accompagnant Link se déplaça sur la terre ferme.

« Voilà mon p'tit, la route s'arrête ici pour moi ! Tu peux continuer ton chemin mais tu devras le faire à pieds. » fit le guide.  
« Merci de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici m'sieur ! » répondit Link déjà prêt à continuer sa route.  
« Mais avant que tu partes, la dame qui t'accompagnait m'a demandé de te donner ceci. » ajouta le guide en prenant une caisse se trouvant à l'avant de son traîneau.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » s'étonna Link.  
« De la nourriture principalement mais aussi de quoi survivre à la nuit. » expliqua l'homme au traîneau.  
« Faudra la remercier de ma part, car c'est vrai que j'avais oublié de prendre à manger ! » fit Link assez content de le prévoyance d'Impa.  
« Bien sur mais un dernier conseil. Si jamais tu vois que le temps commence à se couvrir et que le vent se lève, commence à chercher un abri et enferme-toi y en bouchant l'entrée avec de la neige car tu peux être sur que le blizzard approche et que dans ce cas-là vaut mieux être abrité sinon tu as toutes les chances de mourir de froid. » expliqua le guide avant de repartir.  
« Merci pour le conseil ! » répondit le Kokiri.

Puis il prit alors tout ce qu'il y avait dans la caisse pour le mettre dans un sac prévu à cet effet puis il continua sa route après avoir encore une fois remercier l'homme qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Le Kokiri suivit alors un chemin déjà tracé par ceux qui l'avait précédé et s'enfonça encore plus dans les montagnes au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sans vraiment savoir où aller.

 

C'est ainsi que Link erra de col en vallée et de vallée en col pendant trois jours entiers, se laissant guider par son seul instinct. Le Kokiri était maintenant profondément enfoncé dans la chaîne de montagnes sans pour autant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Pourtant, ses réserves de nourritures étant au plus bas, il lui fallait au plus vite trouver ce fameux ermite sous peine de manquer de nourriture. 

Cependant, vers la fin du troisième jour, le jeune garçon eut soudainement un problème plus immédiat. Le temps, pourtant assez clément depuis son départ, commença à vite se détériorer. Le ciel bleu fut envahi de nuages bien gris et le vent se leva, provoquant des bourrasques de neige. Link se mit alors en quête d'un abri, sentant bien le blizzard arriver tout en voyant que son champ de vision ne faisait que diminuer avec la montée en puissance du vent qui balayait ainsi la couche de neige tombé il y a peu.

On retrouva donc Link terré au fond d'une grotte, dont il avait recouvert l'entrée d'une épaisse couche de neige comme lui avait conseillé le guide avant son départ, assis près d'un petit feu pour se réchauffer et cuire les dernières denrées qu'il avait. 

Quand son souper fut prêt, il le mangea tout en se posant contre la paroi, l'air pensif, se demandant si cet ermite existait vraiment. D'ailleurs, Link commença un peu à regretter de s'être autant enfoncé dans cette énorme chaîne de montagnes. Faire demi-tour n'étant plus possible, Link se résigna à continuer quand le blizzard sera parti, en espérant qu'il se dissipe assez vite.

Après avoir mangé ce qu'il lui restait, tout en laissant un peu pour son réveil, Link sorti de son sac une espèce de matelas fait de fine lamelle de bambou et l'étala à terre. Ce n'était pas très confort mais cela isolait le corps du garçon du sol très froid. Après cela, le Kokiri sortit une sorte de couverture en feuille d'arbre tressé. Cette dernière n'était certes pas chaude mais encore une fois, c'était pour isoler la chaleur du corps de Link lui permettant de ne pas avoir froid la nuit mais surtout au réveil quand le feu sera éteint.

Le jeune Héros du Temps se coucha alors près du feu et, après une harassante journée de marche, s'endormit aussitôt. 

Son sommeil se passa bien car la fatigue assommait tellement Link que même ses cauchemars d'avant son départ, ne le réveillait plus. Cependant, quand il fut bien reposé, Link se réveilla naturellement sans savoir si il faisait jour ou nuit. Il sortit alors de sa paillasse de fortune et s'activa à vite refaire un feu avec les quelques morceaux de bois qu'il avait amassé avant de s'enfermer dans cette grotte. 

Sa maîtrise du Feu de Din se révéla des plus salvatrices et Link eut un feu revigorant bien assez vite pour se réchauffer lui et sa nourriture rendue assez dure par les températures glaciales. 

Une fois ce maigre petit déjeuner avalé, Link se prépara à sortir. Il éteignît le feu, rangea sa paillasse et sa couverture dans son sac, remit sa veste et ce qui faisait office d'écharpe couvrant la moitié de son visage sans oublier ses gants. 

Il prit bien sur son épée et son bouclier puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte où il était et dégagea cette dernière de la neige qu'il y avait entassé. Link remarqua avec dépit que le blizzard n'avait pas faiblit. Il sortit tout de même, décidé à progresser malgré le brouillard et l'avertissement du guide.

Après une heure de marche des plus pénibles, le jeune garçon commença à vraiment regretter d'avoir quitté son abri, le blizzard s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure de sa difficile progression. 

 

Mais soudainement, Link aperçut au loin une forte lueur qui perçait l'opacité du blizzard. Intrigué, Link se dirigea vers cette étrange manifestation lumineuse. Au plus il s'en approchait, au plus la forme lumineuse s'affinait en une silhouette qui semblait plus animale qu'humaine. Et en effet, quand le Kokiri arriva près de cette intense lumière, il y a vit un loup blanc aux reflets dorés et aux yeux rouges. L'animal était entouré d'une fine aura luisante. L'impression que dégageait ce loup, malgré ses crocs visibles, était loin d'être hostile bien au contraire car c'était plutôt un sentiment de tranquillité et d'apaisement qui émanait. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus le jeune garçon, c'était le symbole de la Triforce sur le front de l'animal. 

Quand ce dernier se mit à partir à travers l'épais blizzard, Link n'hésita pas un instant à suivre cette étrange canidé. Le Kokiri courut à travers la tempête, suivant aveuglément ce mystérieux loup. 

Après cinq bonnes minutes de courses sans savoir où il allait, Link s'arrêta net quand l'animal qu'il suivait s'arrêta lui aussi. Ce dernier étant devant un large pan de glace recouvrant une partie de ce que Link pensait être une montagne mais avec la visibilité nulle du moment, cela était difficile à dire. 

Soudainement, le loup à l'aura luisante traversa tel un fantôme l'épaisse couche de glace sous le regard ébahi de Link. Quand le Kokiri vit la lueur de son guide canin derrière la couche de glace, il comprit de suite qu'il fallait qu'il s'ouvre un passage. 

Link se recula un peu, sortit son épée de son fourreau et fit apparaître l'aura caractéristique du Feu de Din tout autour de son épée. Il leva son épée pour donner ensuite un coup d'épée vertical pour qu'une puissante ligne d'aura vienne se fracasser sur l'épaisse couche de glace. Sous la puissance du coup, un long trou plus haut que large se forma dans la glace, ouvrant ainsi un étroit passage au Kokiri. Ce dernier s'y engouffra au plus vite pour rejoindre l'étrange loup qu'il suivait depuis un petit temps. 

Quand Link fut de l'autre côté, il se retrouva dans une assez grande cavité avec au fond, le loup blanc aux éclats doré qui semblait attendre le jeune garçon. Ce dernier, la surprise passée, se dirigea vers l'animal mais quand Link arriva près de lui, le loup s'en alla par un étroit tunnel. Link le suivit en empruntant lui aussi ce tunnel. Ce passage étant assez petit autant en largeur qu'en hauteur, le Kokiri du ramper un long moment pour traverser cet étroit chemin. 

A l'autre bout de ce tunnel, Link fut aveuglé par l'éclat du soleil mais quand ses yeux se réhabituèrent à la lumière, le jeune aventurier remarqua qu'il se trouvait en fait de l'autre côté de la chaîne de montagne dont les hauts sommets retenaient les nuages, expliquant ainsi l'étonnant et soudain ciel bleu. 

Face à ce retour d'une météo plus clémente, Link poussa la capuche de sa veste en arrière et abaissa l'écharpe qui lui couvrait à moitié le visage, découvrant ainsi toute sa tête. Un large sourire put se lire sur le visage du Kokiri, tant il était content que le blizzard se trouvait derrière lui. 

Devant lui, s'offrait une large vallée enneigée, entourée de hautes montagnes dont le sommet était caché par les nuages d'altitude. Tout au fond de celle-ci, adossé à la montage d'en face, Link vit une large bâtisse, la première depuis 4 jours maintenant. Espérant secrètement que cette demeure était celle de l'ermite qu'il cherchait désespérément, Link courra vers cette dernière, plein d'espoir et de soulagement. 

Cependant, une fois arrivé au milieu de cette vallée, le temps se dégrada une fois de plus et avec une rapidité assez étonnante car en un instant, le ciel se chargea de nuage et le blizzard fit à nouveau son apparition, semblant encore plus puissant qu'avant.

Le Kokiri se recouvra alors vite la tête et le visage pour faire face à ce caprice de la nature et tenta de continuer son chemin vers la maison qu'il avait aperçut. Malheureusement, avec le mauvais temps, Link ne voyait ni la maison ni la direction dans laquelle il se dirigeait. Soudainement, le loup blanc aux reflets dorés refit son apparition juste devant Link mais rapidement l'animal fut entouré dans un halo blanc ne laissant plus apparaître qu'une silhouette blanche qui se transforma lentement en une silhouette à forme humaine. 

Peu après, la silhouette blanche prit la forme d'un grand combattant équipé d'une armure qui semblait bien vieille au vu de son état assez délabré. La personne en elle-même n'était qu'un squelette ce qui accentuait l'impression de vétusté.

Devant l'air beaucoup moins amicale que sa forme de loup, Link recula d'un bond assez vif puis prit son épée et son bouclier pour se préparer au combat.

« Qu-Qui êtes vous ?! Vous êtes l'ermite qui habite ici ?! » cria Link pour bien se faire entendre à travers le fort vent de la tempête.  
« Tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir, humain. » répondit le combattant d'une voix caverneuse.

Sans même attendre une réaction de Link, le chevalier squelettique passa à l'offensive en tentant un coup d'épée par la droite mais le Kokiri para aisément le coup même si il recula quelque peu face à la puissance du choc. Ce dernier répliqua et se jetant sur son adversaire, pour le frapper à la tête de son épée chargé de son aura orangée. Mais son adversaire l'envoya valser d'un coup de bouclier avant même que Link n'ai pu le toucher.

Le jeune épéiste un peu secoué, se releva bien vite et ne resta pas sur cet assaut manqué. Link se rua à nouveau sur son adversaire et c'est comme ça que le Kokiri tenta plusieurs assaut, tous repoussé avec plus ou moins de facilité par son adversaire. 

Après une énième chute au sol, Link se releva une fois de plus mais resta à quatre pattes un moment car pensant au fait que son adversaire lui barrait la route qui le mènerait sûrement à l'ermite et donc à la possibilité de libérer Hyrule. On vit alors que la colère montait en Link quand son visage n'exprimait plus que cela et qu'il ferma ses poings de rage.

Le Kokiri se releva alors complètement pour faire une fois de plus face à son adversaire.

« Ce...ce n'est pas un squelette qui va m'empêcher de... » commença Link tout en faisant exploser son aura orangée tout autour de son épée d'une brillance assez rarement vue.   
« LIBERER HYRULE !!!! » termina-t-il dans un puissant cri de rage tout en fonçant sur son adversaire. 

Quand Link fut sur ce dernier, il prit son épée à deux mains, pointe vers bas pour tenter de l'enfoncer dans le torse du combattant squelette mais son épée ne s'enfonça 'que' dans le bouclier du chevalier adverse. Loin de se démonter, Link fit encore plus exploser son aura dans un puissant cri. 

Le bouclier de son adversaire vola alors en éclat sous la puissance du coup et le mit à découvert. Link en profita alors pour donner un second coup d'épée horizontale qui fut d'une puissance telle que son adversaire en eut la tête tranchée d'un coup sec. Le Kokiri, lui, tomba à terre, l'inertie du coup qu'il avait porté le faisant chuter.

Le combattant squelettique tomba lui aussi lourdement à terre alors que sa tête vola un peu plus loin.

Soudainement, le blizzard disparut, le vent tomba et les nuages laissèrent place à un ciel radieux. La vallée était redevenue calme et accueillante et la maison que Link avait aperçut tout à l'heure refit son apparition au fond de la vallée. 

Link se redressa alors en position assise et regarda avec étonnement, le changement soudain du climat. 

« C'était lui qui faisait ce blizzard ?! » s'étonna Link.  
« Oui, on peut dira ça » répondit soudainement une voix derrière le jeune garçon.

Le Kokiri se releva subitement tout en se retournant, quelque peu saisi par cette intervention auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

C'est là qu'il vit un homme qui semblait avoir la quarantaine, bien bâti et d'une taille respectable. Ses cheveux étaient noir coupé court et il portait la moustache avec un petit bouc. Ce qui était étonnant c'est qu'il avait les oreilles pointues des Hyliens. Pour le reste il portait des vêtements similaires à ceux de Link.

« N'ai pas peur mon garçon, je ne suis pas là pour te combattre mais plutôt parce qu'il semblerait que tu es à ma recherche. » fit l'homme en voyait l'air peu confiant de Link.  
« Vous...vous êtes l'ermite des Pics Blancs ?! » s'étonna le Kokiri.  
« Oui je crois que c'est comme cela que les gens de la vallée m'appelle mais en réalité, je me nomme Osun. » répondit l'ermite.  
« Mais...le squelette que j'ai tué, c'était qui ? » se demanda Link.  
« Oh tu l'a vaincu certes mais il n'est pas mort car c'est l'Esprit Protecteur de cette Vallée Oubliée qui n’apparaît qu'à ceux dont il juge digne de venir jusqu'à moi. » expliqua Osun.   
« Mais si il m'a jugé digne de venir ici pourquoi m'a-t-il attaqué ? » demanda encore le jeune garçon.  
« Ha ha, c'est bien les enfants ça, toujours à poser plein de questions ! Je te répondrai mais avant je propose qu'on rentre chez moi, il y fera bien meilleur qu'ici ! » fit l'homme de la montagne.

Link acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, ravi de pouvoir enfin trouver un abri plus agréable que des grottes sombres et froides.

L'ermite et le jeune garçon traversèrent alors la petite vallée pour arriver devant la demeure du seul habitant de ces lieux. Cette dernière se révéla d'une taille assez imposante et faite de pierres taillées assez massive. D'ailleurs cette bâtisse avait des airs de petit château avec son espèce de tour au toit pointu et les ailes Ouest et Est de la maison qui ressortait quelque peu de l'enceinte de celle-ci.

A côté de la maison, s'écoulait une petite cascade, origine d'une rivière souterraine qui se jetait ensuite dans la vallée près du village au pieds des Pics Blancs.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Link ressentit une chaleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Le grand hall d'entrée faisait penser à la grande pièce du château de Ganondorf avec ses deux grands escaliers de part et d'autre de la pièce et son grand lustre au milieu.

Osun invita alors Link à passer dans la pièce suivante qui n'était autre que le salon avec une assez grande cheminée au fond où brûlait un feu assez vif, réchauffant ainsi toute la pièce.

Link se débarrassa vite de sa veste devenue bien trop chaude ainsi que des ses gants et ses bottes. Il déposa aussi son bouclier et son épée ainsi que ce qu'il reste de son kit de survie.

Après cela, le Kokiri s'assît dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu et fut réchauffé bien vite.

« Ça fait du bien d'être devant un bon feu et sur un fauteuil confortable ! » s'extasia presque le jeune Héros du Temps.  
« Ça fait longtemps que tu erres dans les Pics Blancs comme ça ? » se demanda Osun, installé dans le fauteuil à côté.  
« Je sais plus trop mais ça doit bien faire trois ou quatre jours que je passe ma journée à marcher à travers les montagnes. » répondit Link en tendant ses jambes pour que ses pieds soit au plus près du feu.  
« Oh je vois, tu encore été assez vite pour venir jusqu'ici. » fit Osun.  
« Oui mais sans ce loup doré, j'aurais trouvé votre maison » répliqua Link.

Osun se souvint alors qu'il devait une explication à son jeune invité et lui expliqua alors que Lanayru, l'Esprit Protecteur de la Vallée Oubliée depuis les temps fondateurs du monde, mettait à rude épreuve ceux qui cherchait le Pouvoir des Déesses. Pour la plupart, ces épreuves étaient là pour dissuader les aventuriers. Cependant, si la personne montrait détermination et courage et qu'il apparaissait être le Héros du Temps, Lanayru se montrait et lui montra le chemin vers la Vallée Oubliée. Mais ce guerrier élu des Déesses devrait alors prouver sa valeur et sa force en étant capable de suivre Lanayru et en pourfendant les épaisses glaces éternelles bloquant l'entrée de la Vallée. 

« Par contre si Lanayru a voulut te tester au combat, c'est qu'il a voulu savoir quelle était ta maîtrise des arts du combat et de voir quel potentiel tu pouvait déployer et vu que tu l'a vaincu, je pense qu'il n'a pas été déçu de la réponse. » termina Osun.  
« Je suis content qu'il m'aie jugé digne de vous rencontrer parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous ! » répondit Link après avoir écouté le récit d'Osun avec attention.  
« Oui je me doute bien que tu n'es pas venu ici pour une retraite spirituelle ! » plaisanta l'ermite.  
« Mais je suppose que cela à un rapport avec cette aura ténébreuse qui semble recouvrir Hyrule...cependant, je ne l'aurais pas cru si puissante pour que le Héros du Temps, détenteur de l’Épée de Légende et du Feu de Din viennent jusqu'à moi. » ajouta-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Et ce n'est pas ce que Link se mit à raconter concernant les derniers événements survenu au Royaume d'Hyrule qui apaisa Osun, loin de là car son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure que le Kokiri contait sa mésaventure.

De plus, Osun pouvait facilement ressentir la frustration et la colère du jeune garçon qui avait été impuissant face à ce mystérieux envahisseur. 

« J'en reviens pas...briser si facilement l’Épée de Légende....je ne connais qu'une personne capable d'un tel exploit et si il s'avère que c'est lui, le pouvoir que tu es venu chercher ne suffira pas... » fit Osun quand Link eut terminé son récit.   
« Il va te falloir faire qu'un avec la Triforce pour exploiter le plein potentiel du pouvoir des Déesses Créatrices. » ajouta-t-il assez perplexe.  
« J'dois fusionner avec la Triforce ?! C'est possible ?! » s'étonna Link.  
« Oui c'est possible mais je dirais plutôt 'assimiler'. De sorte que même le Bouclier des Ténèbres ne pourra absorber la Triforce qui sera en toi. » répondit Osun.  
« Mais comment je pourrais le faire vu que la Triforce se trouve à Hyrule ? » demanda Link, sceptique.  
« Quand tu auras maîtrisé le pouvoir que tu es venu chercher, je te dirai comment y aller » répondit Osun.   
« Bon ben alors, c'est quand qu'on commence l'entraînement ?! » s'impatienta alors le jeune Héros du Temps.  
« Ha ha quel enthousiasme ! J'aime cet esprit ! Mais tout d'abord, il te faut acquérir le pouvoir des deux autres déesses, Farore et Nayru puis ensuite, comme le Feu de Din, maîtriser leur pouvoirs avec de l'entraînement. » expliqua Osun ravi par la forte volonté de Link.  
« Et j'fais comment pour les acquérir ces pouvoirs ?! » répondit Link en bondissant hors de la chaise où il était assis.  
« A peine arrivé que tu veux déjà repartir, t'es un sacré gamin toi ! Mais soit, si tu veux le savoir, il va falloir ressortir dans le froid de la vallée ! » fit Osun.

Link ne fit pas prier et remit son épaisse veste en fourrure ainsi que ses bottes. Par réflexe, il prit aussi son épée et son bouclier sans qu'Osun ne l'en empêche. 

Quand les deux seuls humains de la Vallée Oubliée furent dehors, Osun emmena Link au pied de la petite cascade jouxtant la maison de l'ermite et lui indiqua qu'au sommet de cette chute d'eau, se trouvait une grotte où, selon la Légende des Déesses Créatrices, devrait se trouver le pouvoir que recherchait ardemment le jeune garçon. L'ermite fournît alors à Link deux piolets et des crampons d'escalades à fixer à ses bottes pour pouvoir escalader la haute montagne.

Sans un mot, Link attacha les crampons à ses bottes et, après quelques conseils d'Osun, commença l'ascension du Sommet des Pics Blancs en enfonçant avec force, piolets et crampons dans l'épaisse glace du mont gelé. 

S'ensuivit alors une longue et fatigante ascension pour le jeune garçon. Cependant sa puissante détermination à obtenir le pouvoirs de déesses Farore et Nayru était telle que Link ne fit pas attention à l'extrême fatigue qui commençait à l'envahir après plus de trois heures d'escalade. Le Kokiri ne s'en rendit que lorsqu'il failli tomber dans le vide car il avait mal enfoncé l'un de ses piolets, se retrouvant alors comme pendu dans le vide seulement encore accroché à la montagne par un seul piolet qu'il tenait de sa main gauche. 

Dans cette situation plus que délicate, Link put s'apercevoir que la vallée d'où il venait avait été englouti par d'épais nuages blancs. Nullement apeuré d'être suspendu dans le vide, Link se retourna pour être face à la montage puis se balança un peu pour planter son second piolet. Il s'assura cette fois-ci qu'il était bien planté avant d'enfoncer ses crampons dans la glace pour ensuite reprendre l'ascension qu'il avait entrepris depuis un moment.

Au plus Link s'approchait du sommet, au plus il avait du mal à avancer car le blizzard avait fait son apparition et ses bourrasques avaient tendances à déstabiliser le jeune garçon. De plus, avec l'altitude, l'oxygène se fit de plus en plus rare, l'effort à produire était donc de plus en pénible. 

Cependant, le calvaire de Link toucha à sa fin quand il arriva en vue de la fameuse grotte où la cascade prenait sa source. Exténué comme jamais auparavant, Link se hissa avec grande peine dans cette large cavité pour s'écrouler à l'entrée à côté d'une petite rivière souterraine, tentant de reprendre son souffle après cet intense effort.

Après un long moment de repos, une sensation de froid fit se lever le jeune garçon qui continua à suivre à la petite rivière jusqu'à sa source au fond de la grotte. C'était un petit lac formé par la fonte des glaces en été. Sur la rive droite de ce dernier, Link découvrit des inscriptions qu'il commença à lire.

« Courage et Sagesse sont des qualités innées mais peuvent aussi s'acquérir par le Feu Sacré. »


	4. Farore et Nayru

Au Sommet des Pics Blancs, à la source de la cascade, Link s'interrogeait sur l'énigmatique texte gravé dans la paroi de la grotte. Il était venu chercher le Pouvoir des Déesses Farore et Nayru et voilà qu'un texte lui parle de courage et de sagesse et d'un curieux 'Feu Sacré'. 

Cependant, le Kokiri se rappela qu'il avait eu une texte similaire quand il était partit en quête du Feu de Din et que donc l’énigme du texte qu'il avait devant lui serait la clé pour découvrir les deux pouvoirs tant recherché. 

Link se recula un peu puis s'assît à même le sol pour réfléchir un peu. Après quelques instants, le jeune garçon eut comme un éclair dé génie et se releva d'un coup puis se dirigea vers l'inscription. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, la chargea du Feu de Din et la planta d'un puissant coup dans l'épaisse glace où était gravé l'énigme. 

Son épée Kokiri bien enfoncé, Link fit exploser son aura orangée autour de son épée. La glace fut alors réduite en morceaux, découvrant ainsi une plus petite cavité caché par l'épaisse couche de glace. Link s'y engouffra sans hésiter et y trouva, tout au fond, deux cristaux en forme de losange avec, pour l'une, une petite boule bleue au milieu semblable à de l'eau en mouvement et pour l'autre, une petite boule verte dont un courant d'air de même couleur semblait y être prisonnier. 

En voyant ces cristaux, Link fut bien content que sa réflexion ai porté ses fruits. Car en effet, il s'était souvenu qu'Impa, pendant son entraînement à la maîtrise du Feu de Din, lui avait parlé des autres Déesses Créatrices. Farore, déesse du Courage et Nayru, déesse de la Sagesse. La coïncidence entre ce que disait l'énigme et la qualité attribué aux déesses ne pouvait que signifier que ce texte mystérieux parlait bien du pouvoir des déesses. Quant au 'Feu Sacré', Link fit vite la relation avec la mention de Farore et Nayru en pensant que ce feu ne pouvait être que celui de la déesse manquante Din, la déesse de la Force. 

 

Quand le jeune Héros du Temps arriva devant les deux cristaux tant recherché, on pouvait bien voir le visage rayonnant de Link, ravi d'avoir enfin mit la main sur les pouvoirs des deux autres Déesses Créatrices. 

Sans perdre un instant, Link prit les deux cristaux incrusté dans la glace et comme pour le Feu de Din, à peine eut-il les cristaux en mains que ces derniers se mirent à luire fortement, aveuglant quelque peu le Kokiri. Une aura bleue commença à entourer Link et un puissant courant d'air à l'intérieur de l'aura fit virevolter les vêtements de Link et le sol se mit à légèrement trembler. Cela se reproduisit une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci avec une aura verte. 

Après un court mais intense instant, tout redevint calme et les cristaux avaient disparu. Link ressentit à nouveau comme un puissant torrent d'énergie parcourant intérieurement son corps, lui donnant une bien étrange sensation.

Une fois ce sentiment passé, Link ressortit de cette cavité et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte comme prêt à redescendre. Mais soudainement, une grand forme lumineuse fit son apparition devant l'entrée de la grotte et Link reconnu assez vite, Lanayru, l'Esprit Protecteur de la Vallée Oubliée. 

Suite à leur dernière rencontre, le jeune garçon se prépara au combat, l'Esprit Protecteur ayant pris la forme de l'imposant combattant squelette que le Kokiri avait vaincu plus tôt dans la journée. 

« Sois sans crainte ô jeune Héros du Temps car je ne te veux point de mal. De plus, je serai bien impuissant devant un combattant possédant le Pouvoir des Trois Déesses. » fit Lanayru à la voix caverneuse.  
« Même sans ces pouvoirs, j'vous ai battu de toute façon ! » répondit un Link quelque peu effronté.  
« En effet et j'en fut autant surpris que ravi, le Héros du Temps que tu es à été au delà de mes espérances » répondit stoïquement l'Esprit de la Vallée.  
« Mais pourquoi vous êtes là si c'est pas pour me combattre ? » se demanda Link.  
« Je viens te proposer mon aide pour redescendre dans la vallée car autant l’ascension du Sommet est périlleuse autant sa descente l'est encore plus. De plus, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il te faut retourner au plus vite en Hyrule où les Ombres grandissent en vue de s'étendre au-delà du Royaume de la Lumière. » répondit Lanayru.   
« C'est vrai que j'ai très envie d'y retourner pour prendre ma revanche contre ce sale type qui m'a prit ce qui m'était le plus cher ! » s'emporta Link.  
« Fort bien. » répliqua très laconiquement Lanayru.

Ce dernier s'illumina fortement et bientôt ses lumières entourèrent le jeune Kokiri qui disparut aussitôt dans cette puissante lumière. La lumière elle-même disparut elle aussi peu après pour faire son apparition aux pieds de la montagne entre la cascade et la maison d'Osun. 

Quand la lumière disparut à nouveau, on revit Lanayru et Link. Le jeune garçon fut épaté du pouvoir de téléportation de l'Esprit Protecteur et regarda tout autour de lui, d'un air ébahi.

« ô jeune Héros du Temps, à partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus le destin d'Hyrule qui est à nouveau entre tes mains mais celui du monde tout entier. Cependant, il te faudra aussi faire attention au pouvoir que tu possèdes et que tu vas posséder car autant de pouvoir dans un seul être peut parfois se révéler dangereux. » fit Lanayru quand Link eu terminé de s'émerveiller de la téléportation.  
« Je ferais de mon mieux, c'est promis ! » répondit le Kokiri d'un ton déterminé.

Lanayru disparu alors comme il était arrivé, dans un grand éclat lumineux. 

Après cela, Link se dirigea vers la maison d'Osun pour lui faire part de la réussite de son expédition et pour enfin commencer la maîtrise des deux pouvoirs qu'il venait d'acquérir. 

 

A l'intérieur, Osun s'activait à entretenir le feu du salon tout en préparant le souper. Soudainement, il entendit la grande porte d'entrée claquer puis vit Link surgir dans le salon, l'air radieux et encore tout emmitouflé.

« M'sieur ! J'ai les deux pouvoirs restant ! Maintenant, j'vais m’entraîner pour les maîtriser ! » s'écria Link, prêt à repartir dehors.  
« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te repose un peu avant. Il va bientôt faire nuit et j'ai bientôt terminé de préparer le souper. » conseilla Osun.   
« J'ai pas besoin de repos, il faut que je m’entraîne pour pouvoir rentrer à Hyrule ! » répondit Link.

Osun mit alors la dernière bûche qu'il avait en main dans le feu puis il s'approcha de Link.

« Je suis loin d'être un combattant aussi puissant que toi mais par contre je peux très bien ressentir ce qui émane de toi. Ton esprit est en effet résolu à s’entraîner sans relâche mais ton corps, lui, est exténué et il ne tardera pas à te le faire savoir. » fit Osun en pointant d'abord le front de Link puis son ventre.  
« Mais je vous assure que je me sens pas fatigué du tout ! » protesta Link.  
« Dans ce cas, prouve le moi. On va allez dehors et si tu arrive à me vaincre, je ne dirai plus rien et je te laisserai t'entraîner toute la nuit si tu veux. Je t'aiderai même à le faire en te prodiguant ce que je sais à propos du pouvoir de Farore et de Nayru. Mais tu n'y arrive pas, tu devras rentrer avec moi te reposer et ne commencer l'entraînement que demain matin. » fit alors Osun devant l'entêtement de son jeune invité.   
« J'veux bien mais...vous avez pas d'armes... » répondit Link étonné par cette proposition.  
« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en aurai pas besoin. » répliqua Osun en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée.

Link resta immobile un moment, un peu médusé par cette étrange proposition puis finit par suivre son hôte à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, le Kokiri se plaça face à Osun et se prépara au combat en sortant épée et bouclier. De son côté, Osun adopta une posture des plus normal mais avec un large sourire assez confiant qui intriguait assez Link qui ne comprenait pas comment Osun pouvait espérer gagner sans armes.

« N'ai pas pas peur d'y aller à fond ! » fit Osun d'un air sur de lui.  
« Si vous insistez... » répondit Link en faisant apparaître son aura orangée autour de son épée. 

Le jeune combattant s'élança alors vers son adversaire du moment puis sauta pour placer une attaque aérienne comme Link aimait à le faire mais au milieu de sa course, il sentit que tout son corps se crispa et que dès lors, Link fut dans l'incapacité de bouger. Son aura orangée disparut d'un coup et le Kokiri retomba comme une pierre sur le sol neigeux à deux pas d'Osun.

Ce dernier, malgré l’effondrement inquiétant de Link, souriait de plus belle, ravi de voir que son intuition était la bonne. 

« Alors, toujours convaincu de ne pas être fatigué ? » fanfaronna Osun.

Link ne répondit pas mais tentait plutôt de se relever. Cependant tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se retrouver sur le dos, essoufflé et à bout de force.

Osun se dirigea alors vers Link puis pris ce dernier dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur car le Kokiri n'en était décidément plus capable.

De retour au salon, devant le grand feu de cheminée, Osun posa Link dans l'un des fauteuils puis alla ensuite dans la cuisine, terminer le repas. Peu de temps après, Link retrouva l'usage de tous ses muscles et commença donc à enlever sa grosse veste en fourrure ainsi que ses bottes. Après cela il regarda ses mains, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son corps lui avait ainsi fait défaut alors qu'à aucun moment il ne s'était senti fatigué. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il sentit tout le poids de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Cela se voyait par son air exténué et que le simple fait de lever ses mains, l’essoufflait quelque peu. 

Quand Osun revint de la cuisine, il avait deux bols remplit de nourriture dans les deux mains et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil faisant face à Link.

« Allez mange ça, ça te redonnera des forces ! » fit Osun en tendant l'un des bols à Link.

Le Kokiri prit le bol pour le placer sur ses genoux mais il posa d'abord une question avant.

« Comment vous avez su que j'allais m’effondrer comme ça ? Et pourquoi moi je ne l'ai pas ressenti ? »   
« C'est une faculté que j'ai. Le corps émet des vibrations qui, si on les ressent et les comprends, peuvent en dire beaucoup sur l'état de la personne. Il est aussi assez aisé de deviner ce que la personne ressent rien qu'avec les émanations de son corps. Te concernant, j'avais bien ressenti que ton corps était exténué et que seul ton esprit résolu et déterminé te faisait encore tenir debout. Cependant, tout puissant qu'était ton esprit, ton corps à ses limites et là, elle était clairement atteintes mais tu étais tellement obnubilé par ta revanche contre les envahisseurs d'Hyrule qu’inconsciemment tu as ignoré la fatigue qui t'avais envahi. D'ailleurs maintenant, je suis certain que tu ressens bien cette fatigue. » expliqua Osun.  
« Je..je vois...c'est pratique comme faculté ! Et vous avez raison, je me sens très fatigué d'un coup...c'est bizarre... » répondit Link.   
« A l'avenir tu feras plus attention à bien te ménager, surtout quand tu utilises le Feu de Din. Ce n'est parce que ton aura n'entoure que ton épée que cela ne te demande aucune énergie. Mais soit, mange maintenant, avant que tu ne t’évanouisses de fatigue ! «  répliqua Osun.

Link paru encore un peu circonspect face aux explications d'Osun mais peu après, il se mit à engloutir tout le contenu de son bol et à en redemander, tellement le premier bol lui avait ouvert l'appétit. 

Heureusement pour le jeune affamé, Osun avait prévu large niveau nourriture et Link fut rassasié bien vite. Après un repas si frugal, le jeune garçon fut vraiment terrassé par la fatigue. Osun voyant cela, il invita Link à aller se reposer dans une des chambres de la maison. L'ermite guida alors Link vers l'une d'elles, à l'étage. Quand ils furent devant l'une des chambres, Osun laissa son invité s'installer, lui souhaitant un bon repos avant de redescendre au salon. 

Cette chambre était assez grande, avec un lit double imposant et une petite cheminé sur la droite. Sur la gauche du lit, se trouvait une petite table de nuit et une assez grande armoire, juste à côté. 

Link se dirigea vers les quelques bûches placé à gauche de la cheminé et alluma vite un feu grâce au Feu de Din. Quand le feu eut bien prit, Link commença à se déshabiller pour, comme à l'habitude, ne garder que son caleçon vert. 

La pièce n'étant pas encore très chaude, le jeune garçon se jeta dans les épaisses couvertures présentes sur le lit et se couvrît presque intégralement. A peine Link fut-il installé qu'il s'endormit aussitôt, exténué par son périple des derniers jours.

 

Le lendemain, il était déjà midi quand Osun rentra dans le salon de la maison, chargé de bûches. Il déposa son chargement dans la grande caisse en bois à gauche du feu puis reparti à l'extérieur. L'ermite fit ainsi plusieurs aller-retour pour se constituer un bon stock de bois. 

Après cela, Osun remarqua que son jeune invité semblait encore dans sa chambre. Vu l'heure, Osun décida de monter à l'étage pour aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de Link mais ses sollicitations restèrent vaines. 

L'ermite se décida alors à rentrer dans la chambre et vit que même avec la puissante lumière du soleil qui illuminait la chambre malgré les rideaux aux fenêtres et que le feu était éteint depuis un bon moment, Link était encore profondément endormi et enfoui sous les couvertures.

Osun se dirigea vers le lit et se mit à secouer le Kokiri tout endormi. En voulant appeler le jeune garçon, Osun se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé comme il s'appelait. 

« Alors, le Héros du Temps serait une marmotte ? » fit alors Osun d'un ton amusé.

Link ne répondit pas évidemment mais après un moment à le secouer, le jeune Héros, commença à bouger de lui même puis à ouvrir lentement les yeux.

« Hey p'tit gars ! Il est passé midi, il est temps de te lever ! » fit Osun quand il vit Link se réveiller.  
« Hein ?! Midi ?! » cria soudainement Link en se redressant pour être position assise.  
« Hé hé oui, t'a dormi sacrément longtemps, tu devais bien plus fatigué que je ne le pensais ! » confirma Osun.  
« Zut...j'voulais pas dormir si longtemps...j'ai un entraînement à suivre moi... » fit Link en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête, un œil encore à moitié fermé.  
« Je pense que t'en avais bien besoin mais je te rassure pour les prochaines fois, je te réveillerai plus tôt si tu ne le fais pas toi même ! » répliqua Osun.  
« Merci..c'est gentil.. » répondit Link encore un peu dans les vapes.  
« Allez, je te laisse te réveiller et t'habiller. On commencera l'entraînement, une fois que tu sera prêt et que tu auras mangé ! » fit Osun en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre.

Link acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et quand Osun fut parti, il sortit de son lit. A peine en fut-il sortit que le Kokiri trembla de tout son corps à cause de la fraîcheur de la chambre. C'est pour cela que le jeune garçon ne traîna pas pour se rhabiller et il enfila donc assez vite son pantalon, son t-shirt et ses bottes. 

Une fois habillé, Link sortit tout aussi rapidement de la chambre pour retrouver la chaleur du salon.

Au rez de chaussée, Osun avait terminé de préparer le déjeuner de son invité et un bol fumant, attendait ce dernier. 

Le Kokiri fit finalement son apparition et se pressa d'avaler son déjeuner pour se mettre au plus vite à l'entraînement. Cette fois-ci, Osun ne fit pas d'objection et accepta d'accompagner Link à l'extérieur pour lui prodiguer son savoir et ses conseils. 

Osun fit asseoir Link sur le parvis de la maison, fait de pierres plates et commença son enseignement.

« Pour développer et maîtriser le Vent de Farore et l’Égide de Nayru, il ne te faudra pas raisonner comme pour le Feu de Din car les deux premières sont des pouvoirs défensifs alors que le dernier est un pouvoir offensif. Cependant, le tout début est tout de même commun. Il te faut ressentir ces deux nouveaux pouvoirs et les dissocier de celui que tu as déjà. » expliqua Osun.  
« Je vais me concentrer la dessus alors ! » répondit Link avec entrain.

Link commença alors à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer, tentant de ressentir ses pouvoirs nouvellement acquis.

« Je...je crois que c'est bon, je les ressent tous les trois. » fit Link après un bon moment.  
« Et tu ressens les différences entre eux ? » demanda Osun.  
« Je crois oui. » répondit Link, toujours les yeux fermés.  
« Bien, alors essaye de matérialiser le Vent de Farore. » fit Osun.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas mais à la place un petit tourbillon d'aura verte se forma autour de lui faisant légèrement virevolter ses cheveux.   
Cependant, cela ne dura que peu et Link manqua de tomber à la renverse si il n'avait pas posé ses mains en arrière pour l'en empêcher.

« Ca fatigue vite ce truc ! » s'exclama Link avec une goutte de sueur sur le front et l'air un peu essoufflé.   
« C'est normal au début mais avec de l'entraînement, ca ira mieux. Mais je suis épaté que tu ai réussi à le matérialiser si vite, bravo. » répondit Osun.  
« Merci ! » fit un Link un peu gêné par ce compliment.

 

C'est ainsi que Link, sous les conseils d'Osun, s'entraîna sans relâche à développer et maîtriser ses deux pouvoirs nouvellement acquis. Se concentrant sur un des pouvoirs à la fois, le Kokiri mit une semaine à maîtriser chacun des deux pouvoir. Le délai pouvait paraître court mais c'était sans compter l'ardeur avec laquelle Link s'entraînait. Osun dû souvent arrêter le jeune garçon et le forcer à prendre du repos et à se restaurer.

 

C'est donc deux semaines plus tard que l'on retrouva Link, face à une des très hautes montagnes qui entourait la vallée, les pieds enfoncés dans la neige, occupé à s'entraîner inlassablement. Osun n'était pas loin derrière, observant les progrès du jeune Héros du Temps. Ce dernier se concentra et un tourbillon d'aura verte partant du sol, se créa tout autour de lui. La neige aux alentours immédiat fut balayée et la terre brune en dessous fit son apparition. Les cheveux de Link virevoltait avec force et on vit comme des vagues sur sa veste et son pantalon. 

Après un petit temps de concentration, Link ouvrit les yeux et tendit énergiquement ses bras et ses mains vers l'avant. Le tourbillon d'énergie, au lieu d'aller de bas en haut, alla du bas vers l'avant, créant ainsi un puissant courant d'aura verte qui vint s'écraser contre la paroi de la montagne d'en face, cassant l'épaisse couche de glace dont la paroi était recouverte.

Le choc et le bris de la glace provoqua une avalanche qui se dirigeait à toute allure sur Link. Le Kokiri, confiant, fit cesser le tourbillon d'aura verte autour de lui pour rapidement s'entourer d'une aura bleue qui forma comme un rubis géant. 

La puissante avalanche s'écrasa sur cette aura bleue et fut comme coupé en deux. Cependant, malgré cette protection, Link fut vite enseveli par la masse de neige qui s'abattît sur lui. Quand l'avalanche s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, il y eu comme un silence et Osun, qui était aux pieds de la coulée de neige, commença à s'inquiéter pour son jeune invité, coincé sur une masse impressionnante de neige. 

Mais soudainement, la neige valsa en l'air, comme si bombe avait explosé à cet endroit. Osun vit de suite le tourbillon vert caractéristique du Vent de Farore et fut rassuré que Link put enchaîner l’Égide de Nayru et le Vent de Farore aussi vite. Le Kokiri sortit alors de cette coulée de neige et rejoignît un Osun soulagé. 

« Tu as maîtrisé ces pouvoirs vraiment rapidement, tu m'épates encore une fois ! Mais je crains que ce n'était que la partie facile de l'entraînement car maintenant, il va falloir que tu prennes possession de la Triforce, l'assimiler puis surtout maîtriser son divin pouvoir en combinaison avec les autres pouvoirs que tu as maintenant en toi. » fit Osun, soucieux pour la suite.   
« C'est si terrifiant que ça, que d'assimiler la Triforce ? » s'interrogea Link, sceptique.  
« Je ne pourrais te le dire avec précision, mais tant de pouvoir dans un si jeune être tel que toi, je dois avouer que cela m'inquiète un peu. » répondit Osun.  
« Moi je suis sur que tout ira bien ! De plus, je dois le faire pour pouvoir libérer Hyrule ! » s'exclama jovialement Link avec plein de convictions.  
« Toujours plein d'entrain toi, ça fait plaisir mais il va donc falloir que tu pénètre dans le Saint-Royaume au cœur d'Hyrule... » répliqua Osun perplexe.  
« Mais il y a ce dôme ténébreux qui entoure Hyrule, j'peux pas y aller. » fit Link un peu dépité.  
« Mmmh..seul le Vent de Farore pourra t'y transporter, je crois. Car seul le pouvoir d'une des trois Déesses Créatrices pourra percer ce dôme maléfique. » répondit Osun après une courte réflexion.  
« Hein ?! Mais comment ?! » s'étonna Link qui pensait avoir maîtrisé ce pouvoir.  
« Te connaissant, cela te sera assez facile. Tu dois d'abord activer l'aura de Farore à son maximum puis penser au Saint-Royaume et si le Vent de Farore te reconnaît digne d'accéder à ce Divin endroit, il t'y emmènera directement. » expliqua Osun.

Link appliqua alors les conseils de l'ermite et, après ce que ce dernier se recula quelque peu, fit exploser son aura verte tourbillonnante et l'intensifia au maximum. La neige alentours fut balayé ou emporté dans le cyclone produit par l'aura de Link. Osun mit sa main devant son visage pour se protéger du vent créé par l'activation du pouvoir de Farore tout en tentant de rester debout.

De son côté, Link dirigea toutes ses pensées sur son objectif qu'était le Saint-Royaume. Après un bon moment, une boule verte lumineuse commença à se former au dessus de Link. Cette boule lumineuse s'éleva dans les cieux et quand elle s'arrêta, le tourbillon crée par le jeune Héros du Temps fut comme aspiré par cette orbe de lumière verte. Le courant ascendant était si fort que le Kokiri ne tarda pas à s'envoler vers la boule dans les cieux, emporté par le puissant torrent de Farore.

Quand Link arriva près de la boule lumineuse, il fut lui aussi aspiré par cette dernière et disparu en un instant. La sphère divine se transforma alors en un puissant courant d'air qui partit à toute allure de la Vallée Oubliée, traversant les Pics Blancs puis le Comté de Termina en un instant. Quand le torrent arriva devant le dôme ténébreux, il le contourna de bas en haut pour ensuite prendre de l'altitude puis plonger avec force sur les ténèbres qui entourait le Royaume d'Hyrule.

 

De l'intérieur de Royaume, on pouvait voir à des kilomètres à la ronde, un long rayon de lumière verte percer ces nébuleuses ténèbres entourant le Royaume de la Lumière et venir comme s'écraser sur l'église se situant près du Château d'Hyrule.

Derrière la Porte du Temps, on retrouva ce rayon de lumière qui reprit sa forme sphérique pour ensuite disparaître et ne laisser que le jeune Héros du Temps sur le socle où se trouve normalement l’Épée de Légende.

Link regarda autour de lui et vit que le Vent de Farore l'avait bien amené dans l'anti-chambre du Saint-Royaume, là où il fut enfermé par Ganondorf, une année auparavant. Cependant, Link se rappela d'une chose, la dernière fois, la Triforce ne lui était apparue qu'après avoir sorti l’Épée de Légende de son socle or il n'avait pas cette épée en sa possession vu qu'elle était normalement soit chez le forgeron, soit dans les mains d'Impa. Mais il se fit alors la réflexion que si le Vent de Farore avait pu l'emmener ici, il pouvait peut être l'emmener à la Triforce.

Link fit alors exploser son aura verte qui une fois de plus, forma un tourbillon. Soudainement, alors que Link n'avait pas encore intensifié son aura, le grand symbole de la Triforce gravé sur la grande dalle octogonale où se trouvait le socle de l’Épée de Légende, se mit à s'illuminer puissamment puis à émettre 3 rayons de lumière formant ainsi un triangle lumineux au centre, là où se tenait Link. 

Quand ces rayons disparurent, Link remarqua que la Triforce s'était matérialisée au dessus de lui. Comme toujours, ces trois triangles d'or scintillait de mille feux et dégageait une énergie si pur que Link ne put que faire un large sourire d'émerveillement. La Triforce descendit alors vers le jeune garçon et cette fois-ci, le Héros du Temps put mettre la main sur ce puissant artefact. Mais comme pour les pouvoirs de Din, Nayru et Farore, à peine avait-il la Triforce en main qu'une aura dorée entoura Link. L'artefact des Déesses se transforma en un courant d'énergie de même couleur pour se diriger vers le ventre du jeune garçon et la Triforce fut comme aspiré par le corps du Kokiri. L'aura de ce dernier grandît au fur et à mesure et Link ressentit qu'un tout puissant pouvoir s'immisçait en lui. 

Ce sentiment, il l'avait déjà ressentit avec le Feu de Din mais ici, l'impression était décuplé au point que Link en souffrît quelque peu. Quand la Triforce eut complètement disparu, il ne resta que cette puissante aura dorée entourant le jeune garçon. Link regarda ses mains entouré de cette puissante aura, l'air apeuré et essoufflé par cette assimilation. Tout cet afflux de puissance surprît beaucoup Link et il commença même à prendre peur, ne sachant comment canaliser toute cette force qu'il ressentait en lui. 

Le Kokiri se sentit même au bord de l'implosion, des éclairs bleus électriques alternant avec des éclairs oranges et verts commençait à crépiter tout autour de sa puissante aura dorée. Link lutta de toutes ses forces pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et après un long moment de lutte, son aura se calma puis disparu tout simplement. 

Link tomba à genoux puis posa ses mains devant lui pour ne pas tomber. Des gouttes de sueurs tombèrent de son visage et on entendit sa respiration haletante et assez bruyante, signe que l'effort qu'il venait de fournir fut assez intense.

Après avoir repris son souffle et un peu de repos, Link quitta la pièce comme il était venu, avec le Vent de Farore. Le rayon vert lumineux fit alors le chemin inverse pour s'écraser devant la maison d'Osun, au beau milieu de la Vallée Oubliée au cœur du Massif des Pics Blancs. 

Cependant, ce trajet de retour n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du toujours mystérieux envahisseur d'Hyrule.

« Ainsi la Triforce s'est matérialisée et à trouvé un hôte...il faut absolument que je m'en débarrasse .. » fit-il avant de ricaner brièvement.


	5. La maîtrise de la Triforce

Dans la Vallée Oubliée, le calme et le silence qu'elle avait retrouvé avec le départ de Link pour le Saint-Royaume, fut à nouveau perturbé par le retour fracassant de ce dernier. 

Le torrent d'aura verte fit en effet son apparition dans le ciel dégagé de la Vallée et alla s'écraser sur le sol enneigé. Le choc provoqua une secousse qui alerta Osun occupé à couper du bois près de la maison. L'ermite se dirigea alors vers son jeune invité qui avait réapparu après la dissipation du courant d'énergie généré par le Vent de Farore. 

Cependant, Osun fut inquiet par le fait que Link semblait exténué par ce voyage car le jeune garçon était courbé, les mains posé sur ses genoux. De plus on entendant sa respiration assez rapide, comme essoufflé. 

« Hé bien, ce voyage semble t'avoir bien fatigué. Tout s'est bien passé au moins ? » s'enquit Osun.  
« Oui...mais vous aviez raison, assimiler la Triforce, c'est vraiment terrifiant...j'ai...j'ai difficile à contrôler toute sa force... » répondit Link toujours essoufflé.  
« C'est bien ce que je craignais, le pouvoir combiné des trois déesses plus la Triforce est vraiment d'une puissance extraordinaire, ca m'étonne donc pas que même le Héros du Temps ai du mal à contrôler tout cela. » fit Osun, un peu inquiet.  
« J'ai...j'ai l'impression que..ca va exploser à l'intérieur de moi... » avoua Link, vraiment en souffrance depuis qu'il n'avait fait qu'un avec la Triforce.

Osun voulut répondre mais un détail sur la main gauche attira son attention. En effet, l'ermite remarque qu'un symbole de la Triforce était maintenant gravé sur le dos de la main gauche du jeune garçon.

« En tout cas, il n'y a aucune doute, la Triforce t'a adopté, tu as son symbole sur ta main gauche. » fit Osun.

Intrigué, Link regarda sa main et y découvrit lui aussi le fameux symbole et eut un air assez surpris en le voyant. 

« Cependant, comme je te l'avais dit, maîtriser le pouvoir que tu as maintenant en toi ne vas pas être facile, voire assez dangereux car tu as pu le ressentir, tu pourrais perdre le contrôle de ce divin pouvoir et en mourir. Mais te connaissant maintenant quelque peu, je pense que tu as de bonnes chance d'y arriver si tu t’entraînes aussi ardemment que ces deux dernières semaines. » avertit Osun d'un air grave.  
« J'y arriverai...je..je ne laisserai pas Hyrule, Malon et Zelda aux mains de ce type ! » fit Link avec conviction. 

Les intentions de Link étaient certes louables mais Osun sentit tout de mêmes de mauvaises ondes émaner du Kokiri et cela l'inquiéta assez. L'ermite se dit alors qu'il devra faire attention que Link maîtrise autant le puissant pouvoir qu'il avait acquis ainsi que les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de son maléfique ennemi. 

 

Les journées puis les semaines qui suivirent furent alors entièrement consacré à la maîtrise de ce divin pouvoir. Link passa ainsi des journées entières assis en tailleur dans la neige à d'abord contenir son pouvoir sous les conseils d'Osun qui tenta d'aider au mieux son jeune invité. Cependant la tâche ne fut pas aisée car parfois l'ermite manqua de se faire tuer par l'émanation incontrôlée de la Triforce. La Vallée elle-même se souviendra longtemps de cet entraînement car il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'au moins une large secousse vint faire trembler les montagnes millénaires. 

Le seul moment de répit pour les alentours furent pendant la nuit car à ce moment là, les troubles étaient limité au sommeil du jeune Héros du Temps. C'est d'ailleurs lors de l'une des ces nuits agitées que l'on retrouva Link. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, le feu de la petite cheminée de la chambre de Link était encore assez vif et le jeune garçon fort agité. 

 

Link se trouvait dans une immense plaine verdoyante. Le ciel était d'un bleu radieux et le soleil à son firmament. Zelda et Malon se poursuivirent l'une l'autre tout en rigolant, l'air insouciante. Autour d'elle se trouvaient Fisk, Darunia , Nabooru et Talon. 

Link voulut s'approcher de ses amis mais soudainement, une puissante rafale de fumée noire souffla la plaine, plongeant cette dernière dans les ténèbres. Le jeune garçon fut lui aussi soufflé et quand il se releva, il ne vit que des nuages noirs entrecoupés d'une lumière fade comme celle du Soleil se couchant au Crépuscule. 

Inquiet pour ses amis, Link se releva vite et courra vers eux pour constater avec horreur qu'ils avaient tous été transformé en horribles bêtes des ténèbres. Ces dernières s'écartèrent alors pour laisser passer leur mystérieux leader. 

A la vue de celui-ci, le corps tout entier de Link s'entoura d'une puissante aura lumineuse et la Triforce gravé sur sa main gauche brilla de mille feux. Le Kokiri se sentit ensuite envahit par la puissance divine qu'il avait en lui et dans un terrible cri assourdissant, perdit complètement le contrôle de lui-même, se transformant en un géant de plus de 2,50 m, les cheveux blancs, des marquages rituels sur le visage avec des yeux vidées de leur pupilles. Il tenait à la main, une épée verte turquoise à la forme hélicoïdale presque aussi grande que lui. 

Une fois la transformation achevée, il trancha d'un seul coup d'épée ses amis devenus des bêtes de l'Ombre puis il transperça d'un coup sec leur leader maléfique qui s'écroula en un instant. 

Le leader mort, les ténèbres se retirèrent et les bêtes ténébreuses reprirent leur formes originelles tout comme Link qui reprit son apparence de jeune garçon. 

Quand ce dernier se retourna vers ses amis, il n'en vit que les cadavres et se souvint qu'ils étaient mort de sa main. 

Devant ce terrible drame, Link ne put qu'échapper un terrible cri de tristesse et de colère, faisant exploser son aura dorée qui fit trembler toute la plaine aux alentours. 

 

« Link !! Calme toi voyons !! » cria Osun étreignant Link qui délirait totalement.

Cependant, cela ne calma pas le jeune garçon mais après plusieurs interpellations, le Kokiri commença peu à peu à reprendre conscience tout en restant complètement paniqué.

« Link ! Je ne sais pas où tu penses être mais sache que cela n'est qu'une illusion car tu es ici avec moi dans la Vallée Oubliée des Pics Blancs ! » fit Osun d'un ton plus doux pour rassurer le jeune garçon en panique complète. 

De plus Osun avait placé chacune des ses mains sur les joues rougies par les pleurs de Link et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour bien faire comprendre à Link qu'il délirait. 

« O..Osun...c'est toi ? » fit Link après un moment, toujours l'air terrorisé.   
« Oui c'est moi Link et regarde autour de toi, tu es dans la Vallée Oubliée ! » répéta Osun d'un air toujours rassurant. 

Link regarda alors autour de lui et vit en effet qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur, dans la vallée où il séjournait depuis un bon moment.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » se demanda Link en pleine incompréhension.  
« C'est ce que je me demande aussi, tes cris m'ont réveillé et je t'ai trouvé ici en plein délire. Je crois que tu as vraiment fait un très mauvais cauchemar » répondit Osun.  
« C'était horrible, mais....pourquoi j'ai aussi froid ? » se demanda Link.  
« Hé bien, sortir la nuit dans la vallée en caleçon, c'est plutôt normal d'avoir tellement froid ! » répondit Osun d'un air amusé.

Link se regarda alors et, à son grand étonnement, il n'était effectivement vêtu que de son seul caleçon vert avec les pieds nus enfoncés dans la neige. 

« Vu ton délire, c'est pas étonnant que tu ne te sois pas habillé ! C'est pour cela qu'on devrait rentrer au plus vite avant que tu ne meures de froid. » s'exclama Osun.

Le Kokiri acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et Osun enleva sa veste pour envelopper Link puis le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

 

Quand il fut arrivé au salon, Osun plaça Link dans un des fauteuils qui était face au feu puis reprit sa veste pour l'échanger contre une grosse couverture dont Link s'en recouvrit presque tout le corps, tête comprise. Seul son visage était encore visible. 

Malgré la chaleur du feu et de la couverture, on pouvait voir que Link tremblotait encore de froid et ce n'est qu'après dix bonnes minutes que le jeune garçon cessa de frissonner.

 

Après cela, Link se mit à raconter à Osun, le terrible rêve qu'il venait de faire. L'ermite écouta avec attention et fut autant surpris que perplexe par le récit de son jeune invité. Pendant que Link racontait son rêve, on pouvait sentir que ce songe l'avait bien retourné. 

Quand Link eut finit son récit, Osun réfléchit un instant puis après un long soupir, prit la parole.

« Ton rêve me fait penser que la Triforce tente de t'avertir d'une chose : Si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler son pouvoir, ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve va vraiment se produire et ta facile victoire sur ton ennemi te sera plus qu'amère. » expliqua-t-il.  
« Je..je ne veux pas que ca arrive ! Je ferais tout pour que ce cauchemar n'arrive jamais ! » s'exclama Link toujours un peu apeuré par son horrible rêve.  
« Mais en fait, vous le connaissez cette personne qui a envahit Hyrule ? » ajouta le jeune garçon.  
« Le connaître...pas vraiment mais j'en sais uniquement ce que les déesses m'ont légué comme savoir. » répondit humblement Osun  
« Mais vous savez quoi de lui ? » fit Link assez intrigué.  
« D'après tes descriptions et ton récit, il m'a tout l'air d'être Zant, le tout-puissant leader du Crépuscule, autrefois banni d'Hyrule par les déesses pour avoir voulu s'emparer de la Triforce et du Saint-Royaume, il y a de cela très longtemps. On raconte que Zant, après avoir été exilé, trouva une puissante relique dans les tréfonds du Crépuscule appelé le Cristal d'Ombre. Cette relique permet de contrôler un pouvoir obscure presque égal aux pouvoirs des Déesses Créatrices. » expliqua Osun avec une voix grave mais calme.  
« Mais si ca fait si longtemps qu'il a été banni, pourquoi il ne revient que maintenant ? » se demanda Link.  
« Aucune idée, je ne l'explique pas. Surtout qu'il me semblait que le lien entre notre monde et le Monde des Ombres avait été brisé il y a longtemps de cela. » répondit Osun perplexe.  
« Il a vraiment l'air super fort...faut que je m'entraîne le plus possible pour pouvoir le vaincre... » fit alors Link d'un air plus que déterminé.  
« Comme toujours, j'aime ton état d'esprit mais si tu veux être en forme pour l'entraînement de demain, il va te falloir du repos après toutes ces émotions ! » fit Osun toujours à veiller au bien être de son invité.  
« Avec ce cauchemar, je pourrais plus me rendormir...je vais plutôt aller m'habiller puis commencer à m'entraîner dehors. » répondit Link en sortant de la couverture dont il s'était emmitouflé.  
« Bien, comme tu le souhaite mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis à ton arrivée ici, n'en fais pas trop sinon ton corps te le fera payer à un moment où autre. » répliqua Osun. 

Link acquiesça sans un mot et remonta dans sa chambre puis enfila son pantalon et son t-shirt ainsi que ses bottes et sa veste en fourrure. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, le jeune garçon repensa à ce qu'Osun lui avait expliqué concernant Zant, le puissant envahisseur d'Hyrule qui, apparemment, détenait un pouvoir phénoménal.

Une fois prêt, Link ressortit de sa chambre pour revenir à l'extérieur de la maison. Il se posa en tailleurs au milieu de la vallée et reprit sa médiation habituelle avec en tête l'avertissement de la Triforce, le poussant à vouloir fermement maîtriser ce divin pouvoir.

 

C'est avec cette ferme intention que trois mois passèrent au rythme effréné d’entraînements de plus en plus intense car maîtriser le pouvoir que Link avait acquis était une chose déjà difficile mais l'utiliser au combat sans pour autant succomber à l'afflux de pouvoir, l'était encore plus. Le jeune garçon souffrît beaucoup pendant ces trois mois et autant physiquement et que mentalement car l'entraînement en lui même fut dur et pénible mais les moult cauchemars que fit Link pendant la nuit l'était tout autant. 

Cependant, la puissante volonté de Link ainsi que le soutien indéfectible d'Osun quand Link fut en proie au doute quant à sa réussite, permirent à ce dernier de supporter ces épreuves. Quand après tout cela, Link réussit finalement à maîtriser le Divin Pouvoir de la Triforce, le Kokiri voulut bien sur repartir au plus vite pour libérer sa terre natale toujours sous l'emprise des ténèbres. Mais au vu de l'état de fatigue, Osun jugea préférable que Link resta encore une semaine chez lui, le temps de récupérer et ainsi être en parfaite possession des ses moyens. N'ayant pas oublié sa mésaventure à son arrivée, Link ne protesta pas malgré son ardente envie de prendre sa revanche contre Zant et ses ténèbres.

Pendant cette semaine de repos où Link passa son temps à aider Osun dans les tâches de la vie quotidienne tout en passant beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, le fait plus marquant et le plus amusant fut un pari entre Osun et Link que ce dernier avait proposé. En effet, pendant le remplissage de la cuve d'eau de source, Osun expliqua à Link combien cette dernière était froide et qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'y baigner malgré la clarté et la pureté de cette eau venant du sommet de la montagne. 

Par défi, Link rétorqua qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'y baigner et qu'Osun n'était qu'un 'vieux douillet'. Assez amusé par l'intrépidité de son jeune invité, Osun rétorqua que si c'était le cas, il lui laisserait sa ration de nourriture, pourtant rare en cette période de l'année.

Bien sur, il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Link accepte. Le Kokiri plongea alors dans la petite étendue d'eau, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon mais en ressortit aussitôt, l'extrême fraîcheur de l'eau, l'empêchant de rester très longtemps. Le jeune garçon en ressortit frigorifié, courut à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer près du feu du salon toujours allumé mais il avait gagné son pari. Le soir venu, il put s'exploser l'estomac comme rarement il l'avait fait. Cependant, il veilla tout de même à en laisser pour son hôte, ne voulant pas le priver de nourriture malgré qu'il avait perdu le pari.

 

Après ce repos bien mérité, Link ne put vraiment plus tenir en place et Osun le voyant très bien, il laissa alors son jeune invité repartir vers la civilisation et ainsi reprendre sa quête de libération d'Hyrule.

« Gamin...même si j'aime beaucoup ma solitude ici, j'ai été très content de faire ta connaissance. Cela m'a sorti de ma routine habituelle et j'ai enfin pu rencontrer le fameux Héros du Temps ! » fit Osun, un peu triste de voir Link s'en aller.  
« Merci m'sieur ! Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide aussi, sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu maîtriser le pouvoir de la Triforce ! » s'écria joyeusement Link.  
« De rien et n'oublie pas, écoute ce que ton corps dit et maîtrise tes émotions sinon tu sais ce qu'il se passera. » fit Osun comme dernier conseil.

Le jeune garçon remercia encore une fois son hôte puis invoqua le Vent de Farore pour se transporter au village aux pieds des Pics Blanc, espérant y retrouver Impa.

 

Quand il réapparut un peu avant l'entrée du village qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un petit temps, il eu un mauvais pressentiment quand il vit des nuages noirs entrecoupés le ciel bleu de Termina. 

Le Kokiri couru alors vers le village et fut étonné de voir que la relative activité d'avant son départ avait complètement disparue. Cependant il comprit vite quel en était la raison en voyant arriver cinq étranges cavaliers chevauchant des énormes sangliers. 

Arrivé à la hauteur de Link, ce dernier remarqua leur peau verte foncés, leur yeux rouges ainsi que leur deux cornes sur la tête. Ils étaient habillé comme des bandits et leur air agressif donnait tout de suite le change : ils n'étaient pas là pour faire ami-ami.

L'un d'eux descendit de son imposante monture et se dirigea vers Link, qui recula un peu et sortit son épée de son fourreau.

L'humanoïde à la peau verte comprit instantanément que Link n'allait pas se laisser faire et dégaina lui aussi son épée sans dire un mot. 

En jugeant juste sur leurs apparences respectives, Link, avec son petit gabarit et sa modeste épée Kokiri n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la moindre chance contre son imposant adversaire qui faisait bien 2 fois sa carrure. De plus il avait une énorme épée en dent de scie qui était fort à craindre.

Bien sur, Link compensa ce désavantage par le puissant pouvoir qu'il avait en lui . Cependant il ne fit appel qu'au Feu de Din en faisant exploser son aura orangée autour de son épée pour ensuite fendre l'air, créant une fine ligne d'aura qui fonçât à toute allure sur son adversaire.

Le monstre à la peau verte fut coupé en deux avant même de s'en rendre compte et sa monture qui se trouvait derrière connut le même sort, les deux mourant sur le coup.

Les quatre autres humanoïdes, après un moment de stupeur, descendirent tous de leur montures puis encerclèrent le jeune garçon pour directement se jeter sur lui. Mais à leur grande surprise, leur épées ne fit que se fracasser sur l'aura bleue protectrice qu'était l’Égide de Nayru. Avant même que ces imposants monstres ne puisse se remettre en position d'attaque, Link déploya le puissant Vent de Farore pour éjecter ses quatre adversaires au loin. 

Ces derniers valsèrent plusieurs mètres en arrière pour ensuite venir s'écraser contre l'un des bâtiments derrière eux. Ils furent sonnés un court moment mais quand ils se relevèrent, tous les quatre prirent la fuite en remontant aussi vite sur leur gigantesque monture.

Quand ils disparurent au loin, les habitants commencèrent doucement à sortir de chez eux et à se rassembler près de leur jeune libérateur.

« Merci de nous avoir débarrassé des ces horribles monstres, ils terrorisent le village depuis quelque temps à la recherche d'un guerrier qui aurait soi-disant dérobé la Triforce. » fit le vendeur d'équipement que Link reconnu de suite.   
« Mais dites, vous savez si la dame qui était avec moi avant mon départ est encore ici ? » demanda Link en omettant de dire qu'il était le guerrier que ces monstres recherchait.  
« Non, elle est partie il y déjà quelques temps, bien avant que ces monstres arrivent. D'ailleurs, elle m'a laissé une caissette en bois avec un message à ton attention. » intervint alors l'aubergiste du village.

Le Kokiri prit alors congé de la foule qui s'était massée autour de lui pour suivre l'aubergiste. Une fois dans le hall d’accueil de l'établissement, l'aubergiste passa derrière son comptoir pour en sortir une petite caissette en bois avec un message au dessus. 

« Voilà, c'est que ce que la dame m'a laissé. Depuis, elle n'est plus revenu par ici. » fit l'aubergiste.

Link prit la caissette et l'ouvrit d'un air intrigué, laissant de côté le message. A l'intérieur se trouvait simplement sa tunique verte Kokiri. Cependant, cela réjouit le jeune garçon car toujours attaché à ce qui lui rappelait la Forêt Kokiri. 

Après, Link revint sur le message laissé par Impa et se mit à le lire :

Link, 

Je pars chez Zubora le Forgeron pour récupérer l’Épée de Légende. Retrouve moi-y quand tu reviendras des Pics Blancs. 

Impa.

« Merci d'avoir gardé ça pour moi m'sieur  mais est-ce que vous auriez un endroit où je pourrais me changer ? » demanda Link après lecture du message d'Impa.  
« Oui tu peux aller dans la petite pièce derrière le comptoir » répondit l'aubergiste.

Link y alla alors de suite puis revint peut de temps après, vêtu de sa traditionnelle tunique Kokiri.

« Je me sens mieux la dedans ! » s'écria le jeune garçon heureux de retrouver ses vêtements habituels.

Après cela, Link demanda à l'aubergiste où est-ce qu'il pourrait obtenir un cheval pour aller retrouver Impa. Link pourrait très bien utiliser le Vent de Farore pour s'y transporter mais il préféra le cheval et ainsi voyager au grand air, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un certain temps.  
L'aubergiste lui indiqua alors qu'Impa avait laissé un cheval à l'écurie qui jouxte l'auberge. Link remercia encore l'aubergiste puis, après avoir trouvé le cheval laissé par Impa, repartit vers la Forêt de Woodfall. 

Quand il arriva près de la foret, le Kokiri n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit. Des hordes de bêtes noires identiques à celle qui avait envahi le Château d'Hyrule déferlaient sur la plaine de Termina. Cependant, cette horde était, pour le moment, contenue par une imposante armée, sûrement celle d'Ordinn que le Comté de Termina avait appelé en renfort quelques temps auparavant. 

Link aurait bien voulu prendre part au combat mais il devait d'abord retrouver Impa et l’Épée de Légende pour espérer vaincre Zant, le puissant leader du Crépuscule. Link bifurqua alors vers la gauche pour rentrer dans le domaine du Forgeron. La petite plaine intérieur avait été vidée des ses soldats valides pour être transformé en hôpital de campagne au vu de tous les soldats blessés qui gisaient ici et là.

Le Kokiri fonça vers la Forge sans vraiment se soucier du reste et quand il y arriva, il descendit rapidement de son cheval pour s'engouffrer dans la demeure de Zubora. 

« Oh te voilà enfin ! » s'écria Zubora en voyant arriver Link.  
« Vous..vous m'attendiez ? » demanda Link, un peu surpris.  
« Oui je t'attendais, la Sheikah était certaine que tu reviendrais tôt ou tard. » répondit le forgeron.  
« Justement, elle est ou ? Elle m'a laissé un message en disant qu'elle m'attendrait ici. » se demanda Link.  
« Elle t'attendait bien ici mais quand ces immondes choses ont envahi Termina, elle a décidé d'aller prêter main forte à l'armée d'Ordinn pour repousser ces sales bêtes. Elle m'a dit que le jour ou tu te pointerais ici, je devais te remettre l'épée que j'ai réparé ainsi que te dire de ne pas t'en faire pour elle et te diriger vers Hyrule sans elle. » expliqua Zubora qui alla chercher l’Épée de Légende une fois ses explications terminées.

Link ne répondit pas mais n'était pas du tout étonné de ce que Zubora venait de lui dire, c'était tout à fait le genre d'Impa d'aller vers l'action au lieu de simplement attendre ici.

Quand le forgeron revint avec l’Épée de Légende reforgée et comme neuve, Link eut fit un large sourire, émerveillé par le travail du forgeron.

« Wouah ! Vous avez super bien travaillé ! On dirait pas qu'elle a été brisé ! » s'exclama Link.  
« Merci gamin car ca n'a pas été une mince affaire ! Réparer une telle épée sacrée, c'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire ! » répliqua Zubora, pas peu fier de son travail.  
« Je vais essayer de pas la casser cette fois-ci ! » fit Link en prenant l'épée dans ses mains.  
« Oui ce serait sympa car j'ai pas vraiment envie de recommencer tout de suite là ! » s'exclama Zubora.

Après ce petit échange, Link remercia une fois encore Zubora puis prit congé de ce dernier pour repartir en direction du dôme des ténèbres qui entourait Hyrule. Cependant en chemin, Link eut l'ardente envie d'aller lui aussi combattre les créatures des ténèbres car ses nouvelles capacités pourrait sûrement venir bien en aide a l'armée d'Ordinn mais le jeune combattant avait un objectif bien plus important : Libérer Hyrule de l'emprise du Crépuscule.

C'est pour cela que Link ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant le gigantesque dôme d'un noir inquiétant.

Sans perdre un instant, le Kokiri dégaina l’Épée de Légende, fit exploser une puissante aura dorée qui l'entoura lui et sa monture puis traversa le dôme des ténèbres.


	6. Le combat pour Hyrule.

A l'intérieur du dôme, Link fut surprit d'avoir pu traverser cette obscure barrière sans aucun soucis. 

« On dirait qu'Osun avait encore raison, je suis passé sans problème » s'étonna Link.

 

Cependant, l'atmosphère et le paysage étrange qu'était devenu Hyrule, l’étonna encore plus car alors qu'il faisait plein soleil en dehors du dôme, à l'intérieur, c'est comme si ce dernier se couchait et n'émettait plus qu'une faible lumière rasant l'horizon. De plus, une étrange espèce de neige noire s'envolait du sol pour monter jusqu'au ciel où des nuages noirs eux aussi cachaient le ciel d'un jaune assez pâle.

Après ce moment d'étonnement, Link fit galoper sa monture en direction du Château d'Hyrule. Cependant, à mi-chemin, le jeune garçon retrouva les quatre humanoïdes à la peau vertes foncées qu'il avait vaincu peu de temps auparavant à ceci près qu'ils étaient cette fois-ci accompagné d'un cinquième des leurs qui était encore plus imposant qu'eux. L'énorme sanglier qu'il montait avait des plaques d'armures un peu partout sur le corps tout comme l'humanoïde.

Link s'arrêta net quand il les vit et l'imposant cinquième ennemi commença alors à faire galoper sa monture pour foncer droit sur le Kokiri. Ce dernier l'imita en se dirigeant lui aussi vers son énorme adversaire, épée à la main et prêt à attaquer lorsqu'ils se croiseraient inévitablement.

Quand cela finit par arriver, Link bifurqua légèrement sur la droite pour éviter le coup de son adversaire tout en tentant lui même de placer un coup mais l'allonge de l'humanoïde était bien plus longue que ce qu'avait estimé Link et il se prit un coup d'épée sur son côté gauche. Le coup ne fut pas assez puissant pour faire tomber l'Hylien alors son adversaire donna un coup de pieds dans les côtes du cheval de Link pour que lui et sa monture tombe à terre.

Alors que le cheval tomba simplement à terre, Link fit en plus quelques roulades du au fait qu'il fut éjecté de sa monture. 

Après avoir été sonné quelques secondes, Link se releva avec une douleur du coté gauche au dessus de son bassin, près de ses côtes. Le coup reçu avait d'ailleurs autant entaillé sa tunique verte que sa chair qui commençait à saigner. 

Cependant, un étrange phénomène attira l'attention de Link. Son cheval, qui n'était plus enveloppé par son aura dorée, commença à disparaître sous ses yeux, consumé par une mystérieuse fumée noire qui s'envolait vers le ciel. Quand cette dernière s'évapora, il ne restait plus qu'une flammèche jaune pâle.

Link ne comprît pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il supposa que c'était l’œuvre du puissant dôme qui entourait Hyrule. 

Cela dit, le jeune garçon ne put continuer ses réflexions car son adversaire était déjà occupé à revenir sur lui avec l'avantage d'avoir une imposante monture contrairement à Link qui en était dépourvu.

Bien sur, c'était loin de décourager Link qui chargea son épée d'une éclatante aura orangée pour ensuite la lancer avec force quand son adversaire fut assez près. Ce dernier tenta d'arrêter le projectile avec sa propre épée mais celle-ci se brisa en deux au contact de l'épée de Link qui elle vint transpercer le cou de l'humanoïde. Le choc fut si puissant que l'adversaire du Kokiri fut projeté en arrière pour tomber lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Sa monture, quant à elle, continua sa folle course vers le jeune garçon et celui-ci se déplaça vers la droite au dernier moment pour s'accrocher à la selle du sanglier. 

Lentement mais sûrement, Link finit par s'asseoir sur la selle et prendre les rennes de l'imposante monture pour tenter de la maîtriser et d'en faire sa propre monture. Après quelques minutes où Link failli se faire éjecter à plusieurs reprises, il réussit à maîtriser la bête pour se diriger vers le cadavre de son ancien adversaire. 

Link descendit alors du sanglier dompté auparavant pour reprendre son épée toujours planté de la cou du gros humanoïde à la peau verte foncée. Quand il l'eut récupéré, Link remonta sur sa nouvelle monture et remarqua que les quatre autres compagnons de son ex-adversaire avaient disparu, sûrement encore plus terrifié après avoir vu ce qui semblait être leur chef, être vaincu.

Le Kokiri repris alors sa course vers le Château d'Hyrule en faisant galoper son imposant sanglier qui semblait ne pas être affecté par le dôme ténébreux. 

Cependant, sur le chemin, Link pensa justement à ce dôme qui englobait Hyrule et dont la source se trouvait au Colosse du Désert et non au Château d'Hyrule. Certes, le jeune Kokiri avait une ardente envie de prendre sa revanche contre Zant mais la libération de son Royaume natal n'était-il pas plus important ? 

C'est ce que Link finit par penser et il fit soudainement demi-tour pour se diriger vers la Vallée Gérudo.

Quand il eut traversé une Plaine d'Hyrule seulement peuplée de flammèches éparses et que Link s'apprêtait à traverser le gouffre qui séparait la Vallée Gérudo et la Plaine d'Hyrule, il arriva directement au Désert Gérudo, ayant emprunté l'étroit passage connu des seuls Gérudos et de lui-même. 

La pâle lueur de l'éternel soleil couchant donnait une étrange couleur au sable du désert et rendait ce dernier encore plus inhospitalier qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le Colosse du Désert étant bien trop loin pour y aller à cheval, Link se résigna à employer le Vent de Farore pour s'y transporter au plus vite. Il descendit alors de son cheval, se concentra pour invoquer le pouvoir de la déesse du Vent tout en gardant son aura dorée activée et ce n'était pas des plus aisés pour le jeune garçon.

Cependant, grâce à son entraînement aux Pics Blancs, Link ne mit pas longtemps à créer une boule verte au dessus de lui qui l'aspira aussi vite pour ensuite filer à toute allure vers le centre du désert.

 

Au Colosse du Désert, l'espèce d'étoile filante verte vint comme s'écraser devant l'entrée du temple de la Déesse du Sable et Link réapparu après un large flash lumineux. 

Tout de suite, Link fut étonné par la longue colonne d'aura noire qui s'étirait du sommet du Colosse jusqu'au ciel pour ensuite se diffuser dans tout le Royaume d'Hyrule.

Bien sur, l'endroit ne fut pas vide et une horde de bêtes noires aux formes étranges se mirent à sortir du Colosse du Désert pour fondre sur le jeune garçon. Derrière eux, il y a une bête noire similaire aux autres mais qui était deux fois plus grande et muni de fouet qu'elle fit claquer sur les autres bêtes, semblant ainsi les commander. 

Link invoqua une fois encore le Vent de Farore mais cette fois-ci dans un but plus guerrier car il déchaîna un puissant torrent d'aura verte et tel un ouragan, balaya les bêtes noires, les projetant pour la plupart contre la paroi rocheuse de l'imposant Colosse du Désert. Les autres furent envoyé au loin.

Ces derniers revinrent assez vite pour donner l'assaut et Link dégaina cette fois-ci son épée pour les trancher une par une. Quand la dernière des bêtes tomba raide morte, l'énorme bête aux deux fouets s’avança vers Link, faisant une fois de plus claquer ses deux énormes fouets.

Quand il fut assez près, l'énorme bête attaqua Link mais ce dernier croisa ses bras devant son visage comme pour se protéger et activa l’Égide de Nayru qui forma un large bouclier d'aura en forme de rubis. Les deux fouets de son adversaire firent vibrer sa protection mais elle tint bon. Le Kokiri fit alors à nouveau appel au Vent de Farore pour faire valser l'imposant monstre qui lui faisait face mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Après un court instant d'étonnement, Link enflamma son épée avec le Feu de Din puis se jeta sur la tête du son adversaire, pointe de l’épée en avant mais fut repoussé par l'un des fouets que le monstre maniait avec dextérité.

Sans l’Égide de Nayru, ce coup aurait pu faire très mal au jeune garçon qui n'eut au final qu'a subir le choc de sa chute au sol.

Mais alors que Link allait repartir à l'assaut de son adversaire, ce dernier émit soudainement un ricanement avant de se désintégrer en mille et une particule noires pour aussi vite reprendre une autre forme que Link reconnut assez tôt. Cela eu pour effet de stopper net le jeune Héros du Temps, surprit par cette soudaine apparition. 

Quand la silhouette fut complètement reformée, le visage de Link exprima aussitôt de la colère en voyant que c'était bien Zant, le puissant envahisseur d'Hyrule.

« Toi ! Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à Hyrule !! » cria Link d'un ton menaçant.  
« Toujours autant de hargne malgré la cuisante défaite que je t'ai infligé la dernière fois » ricana Zant.  
« Cette fois-ci, tu ne me vaincra pas aussi facilement !! » cria encore le Kokiri.  
« Oui je sais que tu es immensément plus fort que lors de notre première rencontre où j'ai fais l'erreur de t'épargner ne pensant pas te revoir doté de la puissance combiné des Trois Déesses et de la Triforce. Mais je peux t'assurer que je n'aurai pas à lever la main pour te vaincre. » répliqua Zant.  
« C'est ce qu'on va.... » répondit Link avant de s'interrompre prit d'une puissante douleur là où son précédent ennemi l'avait entaillé.

La douleur fut telle que Link posa un genou à terre. L'aura bleue de l’Égide de Nayru disparut peu après et son épée cessa de s'enflammer. Seule son aura dorée le protégeant de l'effet de l'Obscure Dôme entourant Hyrule était encore présente mais elle donnait des signes de faiblesse tout comme Link qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ne serait-ce que les yeux ouvert. Le jeune garçon transpirait à large gouttes et son corps tremblait de partout. 

« J'ai beau être puissant, le combat ne m'intéresse que peu, je préfère me débarrasser des mes ennemis par d'autre moyen comme tu peux le remarquer. Cependant, si tu survis à cela, je t'accorderai le combat que tu désire tant mais il faudra venir me chercher dans le Crépuscule, il faut que j'y organise l'invasion des autres royaumes voisins d'Hyrule. » confessa Zant comme sur de la mort de Link.

Après ces explications, Link s'écroula finalement au sol, inconscient. Son aura dorée disparut et, dépourvu de sa protection, le corps de Link commença à disparaître pour se transformer en une flammèche jaune pâle.

Zant pour sa part, ricana une dernière fois avant de lui aussi disparaître.

 

Le désert retrouva son calme et son silence habituel, seuls quelques bourrasques de vent venait sporadiquement briser l'absence totale de bruit. 

 

 

Cependant, si pour le commun des mortels, Hyrule n'était plus peuplé que de flammèches jaune pâles et de bêtes noires, pour un habitant du Crépuscule, Hyrule serait plutôt peuplé d'esprit des Hyliens désincarné par le dôme ténébreux ignorant leur état d'esprit et continuant à vivre presque normalement.

C'est pour cela qu'après dix bonnes minutes, le vent ne fut plus le seul son qu'on pouvait entendre car au loin, des cavaliers s'approchèrent du Colosse du Désert. Quand ils furent arrivés aux pieds de ce dernier, deux d'entre eux descendirent de leur monture et se dirigèrent vers le Kokiri inanimé dont ils voyaient parfaitement sa forme humaine et non la flammèche jaune pâle qu'il était sensé être. 

L'une d'elles, qui n'était autre que Nabooru, eu un rapide sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Link puis se tourna vers sa compatriote, l'air plus inquiet.

« Il n'a pas l'air blessé...qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? » se demanda-t-elle.  
« Aucune idée... » répondit la seconde.

Cette dernière retourna Link pour le mettre sur le dos en quête de blessure pouvant expliquer cet inconscience mais elle n'y trouva rien.

« Il a quelques bleus ici et là ainsi qu'une petite entaille mais rien qui explique vraiment son inconscience, c'est étrange mais je n'ai pas une bonne vue sur sa blessure. » ajouta encore la deuxième.  
« Ramenons-le au camp, on pourra y voir plus clair. Je connais ce gamin, cette blessure doit être plus grave qu'elle en a l'air pour qu'il soit dans cet état. » fit Nabooru en prenant Link dans ses bras.

Les deux Gérudos revinrent vers les autres Gérudos resté en arrière, installèrent Link sur l'un des chevaux puis repartirent au loin, laissant le Colosse du Désert retrouver son silence habituel.

Après une bonne cavalcade à travers les dunes du désert, les Gérudos s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elles. Une des Gérudos descendit de cheval, se dirigea vers le bas de la dune pour dégager une plaque en bois qui cachait un interrupteur en pierre. La femme du désert appuya fortement dessus et une large trappe s'ouvrit devant elle, dévoilant un assez grand escalier descendant sous la dune. La Gérudo descendit quelques marches pour attraper un flambeau déjà enflammé puis fit signe aux autres de rentrer. La dernière remit la plaque de bois sur l'interrupteur et recouvrit ce dernier de sable avant de s'engouffrer dans la trappe ainsi ouverte. 

La première des Gérudos à être entrée appuya sur un interrupteur au bas de l'escalier pour refermer la trappe qui, une fois fermée, fut ensevelie de sable du au choc de la fermeture.

Après avoir descendu un assez profond escalier, les Gérudos se retrouvèrent dans une très vaste pièce qui ressemblait à un genre de tombe en pierre construit sous le désert pour éviter les pilleurs.

Cependant, la pièce semblait assez vide avec seulement quelques feux allumés ici et là pour éclairer la pièce ainsi que des paillasses installé au fond. C'est d'ailleurs là que les deux Gérudos ayant trouvé Link se dirigeait avec lui pour le poser sur l'une des paillasses près d'un feu pour pouvoir bien ausculter la blessure du jeune garçon.  
Pour y voir plus clair, l'une des deux Gérudos, qui semblaient avoir des connaissances médicales, commença par défaire la ceinture de Link pour ensuite remonter sa tunique verte jusqu'à ses épaules. La plaie ainsi dégagée horrifia la Gérudo quand elle la vit même si c'était plus les alentours immédiat de la blessure qui inquiéta la Gérudo plutôt que la plaie elle-même. Car cette dernière était entourée d'une large plaque noire avec des ramifications veineuses qui partait vers le torse en haut et vers les jambes en bas.

« C'est mauvais, il a sûrement été empoisonné vu l'apparence de la plaie et le poison semble se propager assez vite... » fit la Gérudo assez pessimiste.  
« Et on peut rien faire ? Ce gamin est certainement le seul espoir de libérer Hyrule des ténèbres qui l'ont envahit alors il faut tout faire pour le sauver ! » s'écria Nabooru.  
« J'ai bien de la potion anti-poison mais vu l'étendue et la force de ce poison, il m'en faudra plus que ce que je n'en ai. » répondit sa compatriote.  
« Et où on peut en trouver de cette potion ? » demanda Nabooru.  
« La seule personne qui en fabrique, c'est la vieille Grany de Cocorico. » répondit l'autre Gérudo.  
« Mmmh...ça fait au moins deux jours de voyage pour faire l'aller-retour, t'en auras assez ? » demanda Nabooru.  
« Je crois oui mais dépêche toi sinon le p'tit y passera. » fit la Gérudo.

Nabooru se mit alors directement en route pour le Village Cocorico alors que l'autre Gérudo commença à préparer un bandage qu'elle imbiba ensuite de cette étrange potion bleue puis elle cala ce dernier en mettant la partie basse dans le caleçon de Link et la partie haute serré par la ceinture qu'elle remit au garçon après avoir remis correctement sa tunique. 

Nabooru se mit alors directement en route pour le Village Cocorico alors que l'autre Gérudo commença à préparer un bandage qu'elle imbiba ensuite de cette étrange potion bleue puis elle cala ce dernier en mettant la partie basse dans le caleçon de Link et la partie haute serré par la ceinture qu'elle remit au garçon après avoir remis correctement sa tunique. 

Cependant, malgré son inconscience, Link ne tarda pas à être agité comme il était souvent pendant son sommeil et cela inquiéta la Gérudo qui le surveillait. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que changer le bandage à intervalle régulier en espérant que la potion fasse vite effet.

C'est donc ainsi que se passa la convalescence de Link, il fit de nombreux rêves bien noirs et souvent son corps se raidit de douleur dû à l'effet du puissant poison que même la fameuse potion que Nabooru ramena après deux jours de voyage eut du mal à combattre. La Gérudo en charge des soins du jeune garçon crut même à plusieurs reprises avoir perdu son patient mais à chaque fois, elle fut rassuré de voir que le Kokiri était un sacré battant.

 

Après deux semaines, l'état de Link s'était amélioré, il ne semblait plus avoir de douleur et la tâche que formait la progression du poison, après avoir atteint le haut de son torse et le milieu de sa jambe gauche, avait fort régressé pour ne plus ne forme qu'une petite tâche que le bandage Gérudo cachait aisément.   
Link finit enfin par reprendre conscience et se mit à ouvrir doucement les yeux pour n’apercevoir qu'un plafond fait de pierre. Quand il se redressa en position assise, sa blessure empoisonnée lui fit encore tirer la grimace et Link posa instinctivement sa main gauche à l'endroit ou cela lui faisait mal et il remarqua alors que quelque chose était comme collé à son corps.

« Je n'y toucherais pas trop à ta place, si tu veux complètement guérir. » fit la Gérudo qui s'était occupé de lui.  
« Qu'est-ce....qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » demanda Link encore un peu groggy.   
« Tu as été empoisonné par quelqu'un qui te voulait vraiment du mal vu la force du poison qu'il t'a injecté ! » répondit la Gérudo.   
« Mmmh...Zant...c'est lui qui m'a fait ça...faut que je le retrouve... » fit Link d'une voix encore faible.  
« Tu vas surtout rester bien là où tu es oui, t'es pas encore guéri mon p'tit gars ! » s'exclama la femme du désert.   
« C'est vrai que je me sens pas très bien... » avoua Link.  
« Mais...comment ça se fait qu'on soit encore là ? Je croyais que le dôme avait emprisonné tout le monde dans le Crépuscule ? » se demanda-t-il soudainement.   
« Aucune idée petit mais on est tout de même prisonnier du Royaume d'Hyrule en plus d'avoir cet étrange halo vert fluo autour de nous tout en étant quelque peu transparent. » répondit la Gérudo.

Link fut étonné par cette explication car il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'apparence des Gérudos mais quand il regarda sa propre main d'un air incrédule, il vit qu'en effet, elle était bien entouré d'un halo vert fluo tout en étant légèrement transparente. 

« Étrange n'est-ce pas ? » fit soudainement Nabooru en entrant dans la pièce.  
« Oui..c'est très bizarre mais par contre, je suis content de te revoir ! » répondit Link d'une voix un peu faible mais ravie.  
« Et moi je suis pas étonné de te voir ici même si on t'a trouvé en bien mauvais état. » répliqua Nabooru.  
« Merci de m'avoir soigné, en fait, sans vous, je crois que j'étais mort... » fit Link.  
« Y'a pas de quoi, on pouvait bien faire ça pour toi qui nous a débarrassé de Ganondorf et qui, j'en suis certaine, nous débarrassera de ce crépuscule maléfique. » répondit la leader des Gérudos.  
« C'est pour ça que j'étais ici car c'est ici que le dôme est apparu en premier et quand je suis arrivé, on pouvait voir qu'il prenait sa source depuis le sommet du Colosse du Désert.  
« On est arrivé aux même conclusions et c'est aussi la raison de notre venue ici mais on a du se cacher dans cette ancienne tombe pour échapper aux très nombreux monstres présent mais j'en reviens et maintenant ils semblent tous avoir disparu, je crois c'est le moment d'y aller. » expliqua Nabooru.

« Je..je viens avec vous.. » fit Link en se levant alors complètement avec un peu de peine et une grimace au visage.  
« Je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée mais connaissant ton entêtement, ça ne sert à rien de t'en n'empêcher ! » répondit Nabooru avec un sourire en coin.

Link sourît en retour et, malgré l'opposition de la Gérudo qui l'avait soigné, Link se prépara à retourner au Colosse du Désert en compagnie des Gérudos présent dans la pièce. 

 

Dehors, le désert était étrangement silencieux et semblait bien inoffensif. C'était comme si le Crépuscule qui avait envahit Hyrule avait ôté au désert, le peu de vie qu'il y avait. 

Cependant, cette morosité profitait aux Gérudos et à Link qui purent retourner au Colosse du Désert sans encombre.

Au sommet de l'immense édifice, s'élevait une très grande colonne d'une sorte d'aura noire qui, une fois assez haut dans le ciel, se diffusa partout dans le Royaume. 

La moitié des Gérudos arrivé sur place resta devant l'entrée en cas d'attaque extérieure et l'autre moitié s'engouffrèrent dans le temple. 

A l'intérieur, Nabooru se demanda bien comment ils pourraient atteindre le sommet du Colosse mais Link lui fit part d'un étrange rêve qu'il avait fait pendant sa convalescence.

« Dans le rêve que j'ai fait, cette colonne d'aura venait de la salle où était entreposé le Bouclier des Ténèbres donc je crois que c'est là qu'on doit aller. » expliqua Link.  
« Mmmh...mais comment être sur que ces rêves reflètent la réalité ? » fit Nabooru un peu sceptique.  
« Je sais c'est bizarre mais ça serait logique vu les ténèbres contenu dans ce bouclier. Zant a du s'en servir pour pour pouvoir envahir Hyrule. » répondit Link.  
« Tu parles toujours de ce Zant mais je ne sais même pas qui c'est... » répliqua Nabooru.  
« C'est trop long à t'expliquer mais c'est lui qui a envahi Hyrule en s'aidant du Bouclier des Ténèbres, j'en suis sur maintenant. » fit Link.

Nabooru ne répondit que par un 'Mmmh..' peu convaincu mais comme Link avait déjà été sujet à des rêves prémonitoires qui s'était avéré juste, la femme du désert ne discuta pas plus et suivit Link jusqu'à l'arrière salle où se trouvait le Bouclier des Ténèbres. Les autres Gérudos suivirent aussitôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous dans cette très petite salle, Nabooru put une fois encore remarqué que les songes du jeune Héros du Temps furent encore correctes. Car en effet, la colonne d'aura noire semblait prendre source depuis l'intérieur du Bouclier des Ténèbres. Cette aura avait cassé le plafond de la salle pour se creuser un chemin vers l'extérieur. 

Les Gérudos et Link se mirent autour du bouclier puis, dans un grand silence, les Gérudos laissèrent Link pourfendre cet ancien artefact qui leur avait été si utile auparavant. 

Link sortit alors son épée de son fourreau puis tenta de faire exploser son aura dorée pour mettre ainsi fin à ce dôme maléfique. 

Cependant, rien ne se passa et aucune aura n'apparut à la grande surprise générale.

« Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » se demanda Nabooru.  
« J-J'arrive pas à faire exploser mon aura comme d'habitude..là..y'a rien qui se passe... » répondit Link assez perplexe.  
« Ce serait à cause de ce halo vert fluo qui t'empêcherais de déployer ton aura ? » pensa Nabooru.  
« Peut-être mais...comment je vais bien pouvoir vaincre Zant sans le Pouvoir des Déesses... » fit alors Link, un peu abattu.  
« Pense pas à ce Zant pour le moment, frappe juste ce bouclier de toutes tes forces même sans ton aura et on va t'aider comme ça on aura peut être une chance de briser ce bouclier. » répliqua Nabooru.  
« T'a raison ! Frappons-le ensemble ! » s'écria Link quelque peu revigoré par les paroles de la Gérudo.

Chaque Gérudo présente sortit alors ses deux cimeterres et les brandirent lame vers le bouclier et d'un geste synchronisé avec Link, elles frappèrent d'un puissant coup en direction du bouclier.

Mais à leur plus grande surprise, elle passèrent toutes au travers du bouclier pour venir s'encastrer les unes contre les autres comme si le bouclier avait été transparent. 

« Comment on a pu tous passer au travers ?! Je ne comprends pas... » fit l'une des Gérudos l'air médusée.  
« Certainement une espèce de protection pour nous empêcher de le briser.. » pensa Nabooru.

Link, pour sa part, ne dit pas un mot mais regarda plutôt sa main semi-transparente et entouré de cet étrange halo vert fluo d'un air très sévère.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt à cause de ce halo vert fluo qui nous entourent...il bloque mon énergie et la transparence nous empêche de frapper quoi que ce soit...encore un sale coup de Zant... » fit Link après un long silence.

Le Kokiri se releva alors et regarda cette fois-ci le Bouclier des Ténèbres, toujours intact et libérant encore cette colonne d'aura noire.

« Encore un coup de ce Zant...mais si il croit que ça va m'arrêter... » fit encore Link d'un ton de plus en plus menaçant.  
« Les filles...c'est le moment de s'écarter...le gamin s'énerve et dans ces moment-là, 'faut pas rester près de lui ! » fit Nabooru en voyant l'air de plus de plus en plus en colère de Link qui fixait toujours d'un regard presque meurtrier, le Bouclier des Ténèbres.

Sachant bien que Nabooru n'était pas vite effrayé, les autres Gérudos s'écartèrent comme elle le conseilla puis regardait avec appréhension, ce que Link allait bien faire.

Ce dernier tremblait de colère, tentant de se retenir d'exploser tellement tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis la chute du Royaume d'Hyrule n'avait fait qu’accroître sa frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire à cette terrible invasion ainsi que la disparition des êtres qui lui était cher. 

L'échec de l'action commune pour détruire le Bouclier des Ténèbres fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et Link relâcha alors toute la colère et la frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné dans un terrible cri qui fit trembler l'arrière salle. Du sable commençait à tomber du trou creusé par la colonne d'aura et les Gérudos avaient du mal à rester en équilibre. 

Après un moment qui parut long, Nabooru et ses compatriotes furent encore plus surpris quand elles virent que le halo vert fluo entourant Link commençait à se fissurer de partout et qu'une lumière blanche et intense en sortit. 

Ce halo fini par exploser comme du verre et Link disparu dans un flash de lumière qui aveugla tous les Gérudos.

Le sol cessa de trembler et l'endroit retrouva son calme malgré encore quelques chutes de sables.

Quand les Gérudos retrouvèrent la vue, elle ne virent plus qu'un puissant halo de lumière dorée à la place de Link. 

Le jeune Héros du Temps, quant à lui, regardait ses deux mains entourée d'une vive aura lumineuse, l'air médusée et essoufflé par cette explosion de colère. La surprise passée, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons mais fut encore une fois surpris car tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des flammèches jaune pâle.

« Ce dôme est vraiment étrange...mais je vais y mettre fin ! » déclara Link d'un ton ferme mais plus joyeux que tout à l'heure.

Le Kokiri prit alors son épée à deux mains, la leva pointe vers le bouclier et abattit l’Épée de Légende sur la source du dôme ténébreux. La moitié de la lame s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du bouclier et Link eut un peu de mal à garder son épée ainsi, les nuages noires du bouclier tentant repousser cette lumière venue les détruire. 

Mais quand Link fit exploser au maximum son aura dorée, le bouclier ne put ternir plus longtemps et explosa lui même dans un mix de lumière dorée et noires, éjectant au passage le Kokiri qui valsa contre le mur derrière lui. 

La colonne d'aura noire fut alors interrompue et le Dôme commença à disparaître dans tout le Royaume d'Hyrule. Le Crépuscule céda alors sa place à la Lumière.

 

Depuis la Plaine de Termina où l'Armée d'Ordinn combattait toujours les bêtes noires envoyées par Zant, on pouvait voir le dôme d'un noir profond disparaître de haut en bas. Privé du pouvoir des ténèbres qu’exerçait le Dôme, les monstres du Crépuscule explosèrent l'un après l'autre en petites particules noires pour ensuite complètement disparaître à la grande joie des soldats d'Ordinn qui commençaient sérieusement à être en difficultés.

Au milieu des soldats, Impa sourit en voyant à nouveau son Royaume natal, sachant bien que c'était là l’œuvre de Link. 

 

Dans le Désert Gérudo, à l'intérieur du Colosse du Désert, le Kokiri fut ravit de revoir Nabooru et les autres Gérudos qui avait disparu l'espace d'un moment. Les femmes du désert furent elles bien contente de voir que cette colonne d'aura noire avait disparu.

Cependant, la joie laissa vite place à la crainte car des particules noires commencèrent à s'agglutiner en un point pour ainsi reformer le Bouclier des Ténèbres que Link venait pourtant de détruire.

Quand l'espèce de tourbillon noir refît son apparition au centre du bouclier, une main géante noire avec des ramifications d'un orange assez sombre, attrapa Link avant même qu'il ne puisse se défendre puis l’emmena à l'intérieur du tourbillon noir du bouclier nouvellement reformé. 

« Link !! » ne put dire que Nabooru, impuissante.

Les autres Gérudos, médusés par ce qu'il venait de se passer ne dirent pas un mot et restait figés sur place.

Après cela, la colonne d'aura noire réapparut du bouclier et le dôme du Crépuscule revint englober le Royaume d'Hyrule.


	7. Un Allié inattendu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le dôme des ténèbres entourant Hyrule, qui avait été btisé, s'est reformé alors que Link a disparu, emporté par la Main Noire qui a surgit du Bouclier que le Kokiri avait tenté de fracasser.

Au milieu de la Plaine de Termina, l'intense joie fit vite place à l'effroi et à l’incompréhension quand ils virent que le dôme d'un noir profond fit sa réapparition autour du Royaume d'Hyrule. Les cris de joie furent remplacés par un silence presque de mort, les soldats étant figés de désespoir.

Cependant, alors qu'ils s'attendirent au retour des bêtes noires venues du Crépuscule, il ne fut rien. Rien ne sortait plus du dôme. Mais après un moment, une grande secousse fit trembler le sol, effrayant encore plus les soldats présents. 

« Fuyez !! Fuyez le plus loin possible !! » cria soudainement Impa ayant déjà ressentit cette secousse auparavant. 

Les soldats, sachant depuis le début de la bataille que la Sheikah n'était pas du genre à fuir sans une très bonne raison, n'hésitèrent pas un instant et quittèrent l'ancien champ de bataille dans une cohue frénétique, se dirigeant tous vers l'Empire d'Ordinn.

L'intuition d'Impa fut la bonne car à peine quelques minutes après la secousse, le dôme englobant le Royaume d'Hyrule recommençait à s'étendre et engloutît en un instant le petit comté de Termina. Seul Impa et une poignée de soldats aux montures rapides échappaient encore au terrible dôme, étant presque à la frontière entre Termina et Ordinn. Mais quand ces derniers traversèrent la frontière, le dôme ne s'arrêta pas cette fois-ci. Impa et les derniers soldats furent engloutis à leur tour ainsi que le puissant Empire d'Ordinn. 

 

 

Bien loin de tous ces tragiques événements, dans une pièce seulement éclairé par des flambeaux au loin, une étrange petite créature à la peau noire et blanche parcourue à certains endroits de symbole d'un bleu assez brillant, doté d'une chevelure de feu ainsi que des yeux noirs cerclé de rouge, observait avec curiosité le nouveau compagnon qu'on lui avait comme apporté, même si c'était plutôt jeté sans ménagement.

La créature n'avait jamais vu pareil être vivant. Il avait la peau clair et des cheveux dorés, habillé d'une simple tunique verte seulement attaché par une petite ceinture rouge et des bottines brunes.

Ce nouvel arrivant étant inconscient, le petit être noir et blanc l'avait transporté jusqu'à la paillasse délabrée qui lui servait de lit pour qu'il ne gît pas sur le sol froid et humide.

Quand Link reprit conscience et ouvrit les yeux, il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la créature aux yeux rouges, saisi par l'étrange apparence de celle qui se trouvait à côté de lui. 

« Q-Qui est tu ? Et on est où ici ? » se demanda Link en regardant un peu autour de lui. 

La créature fut surprise en voyant que son nouveau compagnon parlait l'Hylien, une langue qu'elle avait certes apprise mais qu'elle n'avait que peu entendue.

« Ca alors..un habitant du Royaume de la Lumière... » dit-elle à voix basse, d'un air étonné.  
« Dis, c'est bien ça, tu es un Hylien ? » rajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte pour que Link l'entende.  
« Je suis né Hylien mais je suis plutôt un Kokiri... » répondit Link, toujours attaché à son peuple d'adoption.   
« Mais comment un habitant de la Lumière a bien pu se retrouver ici ?! » s'étonna le petite créature.  
« Faudrait d'abord que je sache où c'est 'ici'...car tout ce dont je me souviens c'est une énorme main qui m'a attrapé pour m'attirer à l'intérieur du Bouclier des Ténèbres... » répliqua Link.  
« Oh...je reconnais bien là le pouvoir du Cristal d'Ombre...tu as vraiment du contrarier Zant pour qu'il t'attrape ainsi et t'enferme dans la plus profonde prison du Crépuscule.. » s'étonna l'être à la peau noire et blanche.  
« Zant...encore lui...j'aurais du m'en douter.. » fit alors Link après un soupir d'agacement. 

C'est alors que la créature aux cheveux rouge et orange enflammé remarqua le symbole gravé sur le dessus de la main gauche de Link.

« Ce symbole...c'est la Triforce non ?! » fit-elle en prenant soudainement la main du Kokiri.  
« Heu..oui car j'ai assimilé la Triforce...j'espérais vaincre Zant avec mais je ne sais pas l'utiliser au combat... » répondit Link un peu dépité.  
« Hé bien apprends à l'utiliser, tu as le temps maintenant vu qu'on est enfermé ! » fit l'interlocutrice du jeune garçon.  
« Enfermé ?! » s'exclama Link d'un coup.  
« Bah oui, tu n'écoute pas ce que je te dis ? On est dans la prison la plus reculée du Royaume du Crépuscule et sans le pouvoir de la Triforce on en sortira jamais ! » répondit la créature aux yeux rouges.   
« Bon..j'veux bien essayer...mais d'abord...qui es-tu et pourquoi t'es là toi ? » fit Link.  
« Je m'appelle Midona et je suis ici parce que...je...je me suis opposé à Zant quand il a pris le pouvoir... » répondit la créature du Crépuscule.   
« Si tu es contre lui, on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! » s'exclama Link, content de trouver un opposant à son ennemi.  
« Et je m'appelle Link sinon. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Bien, maintenant au boulot, fais nous sortir de là ! » s'écria Midona assez pressée.

Link ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et alla s'asseoir devant les barreaux de sa cellule. Ceux-ci étaient étrangement enveloppé d'une espèce de fumée noire avec des petits éclairs orangés crépitant tout autour. 

Le Kokiri ferma les yeux et tenta de réitérer sa prouesse de tout à l'heure quand il avait réussi à briser la malédiction du dôme ténébreux. Link pensa alors à ses amis et à tous les habitants d'Hyrule qui furent condamnés à errer tels des esprits dans un royaume fantôme. Le jeune garçon pensa aussi à toutes les difficultés que Zant lui avait fait subir et bien à son ardent désir de débarrasser le monde de Zant qui était clairement une grande menace. 

Alors que la colère montait en lui, son aura dorée fit son apparition et commençait à être très agitée voire agressive, Link devenant quasiment une flamme dorée prêt à tout dévorer sur son passage. Le symbole de la Triforce gravé sur main gauche commença à s'illuminer puissamment. 

Midona commença à avoir peur devant une telle manifestation de pouvoir mais garda la tête froide en alla vite se cacher derrière la paillasse du fond de la cellule pour ne pas être affecté par la puissante lumière de la Triforce. 

Peu après, l'aura de Link explosa littéralement et un grand flash de lumière envahit toute la pièce dans une courte mais puissante secousse. 

Quand la cellule retrouva son calme et sa pénombre, Midona sorti de derrière la paillasse et vit avec effarement que les barreaux de sa geôle avait disparu, sûrement vaporisé par la puissante lumière de la Triforce. 

Link quant à lui, il avait mis ses deux mains derrière lui comme pour se retenir de s'écrouler au sol. On pouvait voir qu'il était en sueur et avait le souffle court du à l'intense effort qu'il venait de produire. 

« Tu fais une drôle de tête...tout va bien ? » se demanda Midona qui s'était mis à côté de Link.  
« Oui..ca peut aller mais j'ai eu du mal à contenir toute la puissance de la Triforce malgré mon entraînement.. » répondit Link avec peine.  
« Mais tu y es arrivé, c'est le principal et en plus, la voix est libre maintenant ! » fit Midona peu inquiète.  
« Oui..allons-y ! » répliqua Link en se relevant.

Les deux nouveaux alliés sortirent alors de leur cachot pour se diriger vers la fond de la pièce où se trouvait un long escalier qui semblait remonter à la surface. Quand ils furent au bout de ce dernier, une porte en pierre bleue polie avec un étrange symbole d'un bleu clair luisant au milieu, bloqua la progression de Link et Midona. Cette porte était parcourue d'une espèce de fumée noire aux éclairs rouges.

Link usa encore du pouvoir de la Triforce pour la faire disparaître et ainsi, lui et Midona, furent dehors en un rien de temps. 

A l'extérieur, le paysage fut des plus étonnant. Les deux ex-prisonniers étant sur une petite plate-forme en roche de terre recouverte de la même pierre bleue que la porte. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le jeune Kokiri c'est les nuages noirs et rouges avec en dessous une faible lumière identique à celle émises par un soleil couchant. Ces nuages s'étendaient à perte de vue, la petite plate-forme semblant être au milieu de nulle part. 

« Quel plaisir de revoir les magnifiques nuages du Crépuscule ! » s'extasia Midona.

Puis elle regarda son nouvel allié qui était comme médusé devant ce paysage.

« Je vois que toi aussi tu es épaté par tant de splendeur ! » rajouta-t-elle d'un air amusé.  
« C'est vraiment bizarre comme paysage....je préfère la lumière du soleil qu'on a à Hyrule...c'est trop sombre ici... » répondit Link tout en fixant l'horizon.

Cependant, alors que Link contemplait toujours le paysage, ce que le Kokiri prit pour un nuage apparu au dessus de lui. Il avait une étrange forme de losange avec en son centre une spirale d'un vert un peu pâle. 

« Recule-toi, vite !! » cria Midona en tirant le bras gauche de Link. 

Le jeune garçon se recula alors d'un mouvement assez vif pour ne pas être écrasé par la chose qui sortit de cet étrange nuage. Cette chose se révéla être un très grand humanoïde avec très peu de peau car ses os étaient saillants. Les lignes dessiné sur son corps était de couleur bleu clair alors que le reste de son corps était noir. Il portait une longue robe d'un noir tendant vers le gris et portait dans sa main droite, une énorme épée de forme rectangulaire. Tout le long de celle-ci figurait des symboles d'un rouge sang. 

Ce qui était le plus terrifiant, n'était pas cette immense épée mais plutôt la tête squelettique de l'être apparu soudainement dont la forme s'apparentait à lézard à corne ainsi qu'une double rangée de dent pointue. Sans oublier des yeux mauves et blanc bridés. 

Devant cet imposant monstre, Link et Midona furent pris d'effroi et firent chacun un pas en arrière de peur. 

Sans attendre, le terrible monstre abattit sa lourde épée en direction des deux fuyards. Midona cru sa dernière heure arriver mais elle fut surpris de voir qu'une espèce d'aura bleue l'entoura elle et Link.

Elle regarda ce dernier et vit qu'il avait placé ses deux bras devant lui comme pour se protéger. Mais ce qui surprît encore plus Midona, c'est que cette aura mystérieuse avait bloqué le puissant assaut du monstre devant eux.

Mais Midona ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises en voyant que Link repoussa le monstre presque facilement avec un espèce de torrent d'aura verte qui fit valser leur adversaire au loin.

« Impressionnant ! Mais fait tout de même bien attention, c'est un Faucheur du Crépuscule, l'une des créatures les plus puissantes de notre Royaume ! » s'exclama Midona.   
« Merci mais on devrait plutôt quitter cet endroit avant qu'il ne revienne, sans mon épée et mon bouclier, j'aurai du mal à le vaincre ! » répondit Link assez lucide.   
« Il n'y a qu'à utiliser le passage que le Faucheur à emprunté, accroche-toi à moi ! » répliqua rapidement Midona.

Malgré que Link ne comprenait pas comment ils pourraient rentrer dans cet étrange nuage, il fit confiance à Midona et l'agrippa sans poser de question. 

C'est alors que le Kokiri commençait à se désintégrer en petites particules noires qui étaient comme aspiré par le nuage au dessus d'eux et en un instant, Link et Midona avaient disparu pour ne réapparaître que par un autre genre de nuage noir dans un endroit semblant moins désert avec trois énormes plate-forme de terre où se trouvaient de hauts bâtiment toujours en pierres bleues. Le bâtiment du milieu avait sur la face avant, des longues lignes rouges vives formant un assez grand mais étrange symbole. Il était aussi le plus imposant des trois. Les bâtiments de gauche et droite, eux, n'en comportaient pas. 

Les particules noires se reformèrent alors sur une quatrième plate-forme, déserte, et on revit les deux fuyards reprendre leur forme habituelle.

« Waaa, ça marche bien ton truc ! » s'exclama Link, impressionné.  
« Oui c'est assez pratique mais ne restons pas là, le Faucheur peut revenir à tout moment ! » fit Midona.  
« Faut que je retrouve mon épée et mon bouclier avant d'aller combattre Zant ! » répliqua Link.  
« Mmmh...connaissant Zant, il a du mettre ton équipement dans ce qu'il appelle 'La Salle des Trophées' qui est rempli d'objets appartenant aux adversaires que Zant a vaincu. Cette salle se trouve dans ce bâtiment-là à gauche. » répondit Midona.

Sachant maintenant où aller, Link se dirigea alors vers ce bâtiment et Midona le suivit de près. 

 

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, Link et Midona se heurtèrent de nouveau à une porte verrouillée mais comme pour la porte de la prison, le jeune Héros du Temps n'eut qu'à faire usage du pouvoir de la Triforce pour faire disparaître cet obstacle. 

Après cela, les deux fuyards traversèrent un long couloir de pierre bleue où, sur les murs, coulait des espèces de cascades de nuages noirs avec comme des points orange à l'intérieur. Au fond, la porte eu le même sort que la première. Link et Midona rentrèrent alors dans une grande salle parsemé d'objet divers dont la plupart était inconnu au jeune garçon. Cependant, tout au fond de la salle, sur un autel, se trouvaient des objets que Link reconnu assez vite : Le Rubis Goron, le Saphir Zora et l'Ocarina du Temps ainsi que l’Épée de Légende et le Bouclier Hylien de Link. 

Link s'approcha de l'autel d'un air assez mécontent que Zant ai dérobé ces objets à ce qui était devenus ses amis. 

Mais soudainement, le fameux nuage à la forme de losange refit son apparition au centre de la pièce et le Faucheur auquel Link et Midona avaient échappé revint dans un grand fracas en chutant au sol. A nouveau, il n'attendit pas que Link fasse quoique ce soit pour passer à l'attaque. Le jeune n’eut que très peu de temps pour réagir et se saisit alors de l'Ocarina du Temps pour en jouer une mélodie qui résonna dans toute la pièce. 

Midona se demanda bien pourquoi son jeune allié s'était mis à jouer de l'Ocarina alors qu'un puissant ennemi leur fonçait dessus. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que Link entonna son étrange symphonie, les alentours commençait à devenir flou et le Faucheur semblait ralentir sa course de plus en plus jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter. D'ailleurs tout semblait s'être arrêté. Les cascades de nuage noir et les flammes bleues qui illuminaient les lieux. 

« Co-Comment tu as fais ça ?! » s'exclama Midona, très surprise tout en regardant les alentours d'un air peu rassuré.  
« Zelda m'a dit un jour que j'étais le Héros du Temps et que grâce à cet Ocarina, je pouvais temporairement maîtriser le temps alors je m'en suis servi ! » répondit Link.  
« Mais ça dure pas longtemps alors faut vite que je récupère mon épée et mon bouclier pour que je puisse combattre ce monstre. » ajouta le Kokiri en récupérant son équipement.  
« T'es vraiment incroyable pour un Hylien, Zant a du soucis à se faire » fit joyeusement Midona.

Link n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le temps reprit son cours et que l'immense épée du Faucheur tomba lourdement sur le sol, provoquant une secousse au sol . L'énorme monstre ne comprit pas comment il avait pu rater sa cible. Link profita de ce moment d'incompréhension pour passer à l'attaque, aura du Feu de Din activée. Le jeune garçon monta sur l'énorme épée de son adversaire pour tenter de le décapiter. Mais avant que Link pu attendre la tête du Faucheur, ce dernier souleva son épée pour la mettre à la verticale au dessus de sa tête. Cela envoya Link dans les airs puis le fit chuter lourdement sur le sol. 

« Aïe...ça m'apprendra à lui foncer bêtement dessus... » s'exclama Link en se frottant la tête.   
« Oui t'es peut être fort mais t'es pas très malin ! » fit Midona d'un air moqueur.

Une fois encore, le Faucheur ne laissa pas le temps à Link de répondre, abattant rapidement son énorme épée sur le Kokiri. Ce dernier activa aussitôt l’Égide de Nayru pour se protéger tout en faisant apparaître un tourbillon d'aura verte à l'intérieur de son bouclier protecteur. Voyant cela, le Faucheur fit un bon en arrière pour ne pas se faire avoir comme la dernière fois. 

Link transforma alors son Vent de Farore en Feu de Din pour le concentrer dans son épée puis désactiva l’Égide de Nayru pour ensuite passer à l'offensive, fonçant droit sur son adversaire. 

Le Faucheur attaqua aussi avec sa puissante épée donnant un coup vertical de haut en bas qui ne fit que s'écraser au sol, Link ayant évité le coup d'un rapide bon sur la droite. Le jeune garçon profita alors du fait que l'épée du Faucheur était planté au sol pour dépasser cette dernière et donner un coup d'épée en l'air à hauteur du poignet du Faucheur. Ce coup créa un ligne d'aura orangée qui vint trancher net la main de son adversaire. 

Le Faucheur émit alors un puissant cri de douleur et Link profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour aller planter son épée dans le torse de son ennemi. Cela fit tomber ce dernier mais ne le tua pas. Voyant cela, le jeune Héros du Temps se concentra pour faire appel au pouvoir de la Triforce et le transmettre à son épée. 

Après un instant qui parut long, on put voir Link entouré d'une aura blanche aux reflets dorés qui se transféra du Kokiri à son épée qui commença à puissamment s'illuminer. Au plus l'épée s'illuminait, au plus le Faucheur semblait comme s'évaporer d'ans une fumée noir s’élevant au plafonds pour au final complètement disparaître. 

Link se releva, fit disparaître son aura et rangea son épée dans son fourreau tout en se frottant les mains. 

« Ca c'est fait ! » dit alors Link d'un air satisfait.

Plus loin derrière, Midona n'en finissait pas d'être surpris par la force et l’habilité de son nouvel allié. Jamais elle n'aurait cru rencontrer pareil combattant. Cette Triforce qu'elle ne connaissait que par des récits anciens, se révélait être d'une puissance bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

Link revint vers Midona et vit son air médusé.

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que t'a vu un fantôme ! » fit-il.  
« C'est juste que...tu as vaincu ce faucheur si facilement...j'en reviens pas ! » répondit Midona.  
« C'était pas si facile, sans la Triforce, je l'aurais jamais vaincu ! » répliqua Link.  
« D'ailleurs je croyais que tu savais pas l'utiliser.. » s'étonna Midona.  
« On dirait que j'arrive plus facilement à l'utiliser au combat..je sais pas trop pourquoi... » fit Link.  
« Mais c'est pas tout ça, 'faut qu'on trouve où se cache Zant ! » rajouta-t-il.  
« Il se cache pas, il doit être au Palais du Crépuscule occupé à organiser l'invasion finale de ton monde. » répondit Midona.  
« Et il est où ce palais ? » demanda Link.  
« C'est le grand bâtiment sur la plate-forme du milieu, là où on est arrivé tout à l'heure. Cependant, on peut pas y rentrer comme ça. L'entrée est protégée par un haute cascade de nuages ténébreux qui transformera tout étranger en créature des ombres. » répondit Midona.  
« C'est pas grave, je trouverai bien un moyen de rentrer ! » s'exclama Link d'un ton déterminé.

C'est donc sur cette phrase plein d'entrain que Link et Midona quittèrent la Salle des Trophées après que Link ai récupéré les Pierres Ancestrales que Zant avait dérobés.

Après être sortit du bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent vers la plate-forme centrale qui était la plus grande et comprenant le plus grand bâtiment. Arrivé à l'entrée de ce dernier, il y avait en effet une très haute cascade d'une matière noire aux éclairs rouges qui s'écoulait, barrant ainsi l'accès à tout étranger.

Link s'entoura alors de l'aura lumineuse de la Triforce puis d'un pas hésitant traversa la cascade. Midona eut un léger cri d'angoisse, voyant Link traverser sans vraiment réfléchir et se rendit au plus vite de l'autre côté de la cascade pour voir si son nouvel et puissant allié ne s'était pas transformé en créature de l'ombre.

Une fois la cascade traversée, Midona fut rassuré de voir que Link était resté intact.

« Comment t'as su que cette aura te protégerais ? » se demanda Midona.  
« J'en avais aucune idée mais je me suis dit que si elle m'avait protégé dans Hyrule recouvert du Dôme Ténébreux, ça devrait me protéger ici aussi. » répondit Link.  
« Je me demande si c'est de la témérité ou de l'inconscience... » fit Midona médusée. 

Link fit un sourire un peu béat puis les deux alliés reprirent leur chemin vers le maître des lieux.

Devant la grande porte d'entrée du palais qui était entouré des symboles d'un rouge très vif, Link se prépara à forcer le passage comme avec les précédentes portes mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrît lentement d'elle même. 

Le Kokiri resta immobile un instant, un peu étonné mais il finit tout de même par entrer dans le Palais malgré que, selon lui, il pouvait s'agir d'un énième piège tendu par Zant. Midona le suivit une fois encore et quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Link découvrit un long couloir en pierre bleue qui était éclairé par des étranges lignes bleue ciel se trouvant au milieu des murs et traversant toute la pièce.

Sur le côté il y avait moult portes mais c'était plutôt celle du fond qui attira le regard de Link car elle était bien plus imposante que les autres et richement décoré de symboles propre au Crépuscule.

Cette dernière s'ouvrît aussi toute seule mais cette fois-ci, une nuée de bêtes noires en sortirent et foncèrent frénétiquement sur Link et Midona.

« Midona, reste en arrière ! » cria Link d'un air grave. 

Cependant, Midona fit tout le contraire et se mit devant Link tout en flottant dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Mais..qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » fit Link stupéfait.  
« Tu vas voir... » fit laconiquement Midona.

Link sortit tout de même son épée de son fourreau et prit son bouclier dans son autre main mais quand les bêtes obscures furent à proximité, Midona prit un air hautain. 

« Vous oseriez m'attaquer moi, votre Princesse ?! » cria-t-elle faussement outrée. 

Cette déclaration fit stopper net les bêtes noires au grand étonnement de Link.

« Maintenant, prosternez vous devant moi et laissez moi passer ! » cria à nouveau Midona d'un ton très autoritaire.

Sans plus attendre, les nombreuses bêtes s’alignèrent dos au mur puis s'agenouillèrent en silence formant ainsi un chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir. 

Link pour sa part, n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. En plus d'être de sang royal, Midona avait dompté ces monstres en deux phrases. Midona s'avança alors et ce fut, cette fois-ci, Link qui suivi Midona tout en regardant les nombreuses bêtes parfaitement alignés contre le mur et prosterné dans un silence étonnant.

Soudainement, des applaudissement fit stopper Midona dans sa progression, stoppant Link par la même occasion.

« Bravo, Princesse, je vois que vous avez toujours autant d'autorité et de prestance. C'est admirable. » fit une silhouette au fond du couloir. 

Quand cette dernière se déplaça dans la lumière du couloir, Midona et Link eurent un mouvement de recul tout en prenant un air aussi surpris qu'effrayé. 

« Zant ! »


	8. Un combat final titanesque

Dans le long couloir en pierre bleue, le cri de Link y avait tant résonné que quiconque s'y trouvait l'aurait entendu. Mais surtout, il effraya quelque peu Midona qui se trouvait juste à côté. Car si Link fut aussi surpris qu'elle de voir Zant se présenter à eux, il y avait dans l'expression de Link, une colère à peine contenue.   
Quant à Zant, son expression était tout autre. Il avait un large sourire aussi satisfait que machiavélique.

« Ha je vois que les légendes sur le fameux Héros de la Lumière n'était pas exagérée car tu es arrivé ici malgré tout ce que j'ai mis en œuvre pour t'arrêter, je suis impressionné. Mais dans un sens, je suis content que tu sois ici car depuis que la Triforce est apparu au Crépuscule, je n'ai eu cesse de vouloir m’emparer à nouveau ! Et maintenant, elle m'est offerte sur un plateau, grâce à toi ! » fit Zant toujours d'un sourire inquiétant.  
« La Triforce n'a jamais quitté Hyrule comment elle aurait pu appa... » s'interrompit soudainement Link.

Il y eu ensuite un silence où Link repensa aux événements survenu lors de la conquête d'Hyrule par Ganondorf.

« J'ai aspiré la Triforce hors de Ganondorf avec le Bouclier des Ténèbres et elle est resté un moment enfuit dans les nuages noirs du bouclier d'où le Dôme en sortait tout à l'heure... » pensa Link à voix haute.  
« Dois-je comprendre qu'en plus de m'apporter la Triforce, c'est grâce à toi qu'elle m’apparut après tant d'années, tel un signe divin ? Merci gamin, vraiment c'est trop aimable de ta part ! » fit Zant d'un air moqueur.  
« J'vais donc réparer mon erreur ici et maintenant !! » s'écria Link en se mettant en position de combat.  
« N'y crois pas trop, jeune héros de la Lumière ! Je me suis donné trop de mal pour ré-ouvrir le passage entre nos deux mondes pour qu'un gamin viennent tout gâcher ! » répliqua Zant bien plus sérieux.

Il accompagna alors ses paroles avec des actes en s'élevant dans les airs tout en levant ses bras pour qu'avec son corps, cela forme comme une croix. Le couloir devint tout à coup très sombre et un gigantesque cercle d'un rouge sombre rempli de symbole étrange et incompréhensible fit son apparition derrière Zant. 

« Attention Link, Zant fait appel au pouvoir du Cristal d'Ombre !! » cria Midona, très inquiète.

Link ne répondit rien mais il déploya son aura bleue en forme de rubis, caractéristique de l’Égide de Nayru, pour se protéger lui et Midona qui était juste à côté de lui. 

Soudainement, l'obscurité se dissipa et Link et Midona furent surprit de voir que Zant les avaient transporté du Palais du Crépuscule à la Plaine d'Hyrule qui était une fois encore sous l'emprise du Dôme ténébreux. Ce qui fut une seconde surprise pour Link car il pensait avoir libéré sa terre natale de l'emprise de Zant.

« P-Pourquoi Hyrule est encore entouré par ce Dôme ?! Je pensais l'avoir détruit ?! » fit Link dans l'incompréhension totale.  
« Tss ! Ton coup pour détruire le Bouclier des Ténèbres était puissant mais il n'est rien face au pouvoir du Crépuscule ! J'ai donc pu aisément reformer ce bouclier tout en élargissant la portée du dôme aux territoires voisins ! » répondit Zant flottant toujours dans les airs.  
« Tu...tu vas m'le payer !! » s'emporta Link tout en fonçant sur Zant.

Zant ne fit que ricaner et fit une nouvelle fois appel à son pouvoir obscur pour faire apparaître une personne entre lui et Link qui fit stopper net ce dernier.

Le Kokiri passa d'une rage à peine retenue à un état de grande surprise, teinté de frayeur car il fit un pas en arrière et baissa son épée.

Devant lui, se trouvait une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Elle était équipée d'une épée à lame noire et ses pupilles avait disparue pour ne laisser que le blanc de ses yeux. Sa couleur de peau d'un blanc cadavérique rendait la jeune fille encore plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sur son front était comme gravée une symbole rouge foncé similaire à celui qui était sur le mur d'entrée du Palais du Crépuscule.

« M-Malon...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » fit Link après un moment de silence.  
« Ca ne sert à rien de lui parler, elle est sous l'emprise du Cristal d'Ombre ! » déclara Midona.

Cependant, Malon ne laissa pas Link répliquer car elle attaqua soudainement le jeune Héros du Temps d'un rapide coup d'épée que ce dernier eut juste le temps d'éviter d'un tout aussi rapide bon en arrière. 

« Malon, réveille toi ! C'est moi Link, tu me reconnais pas ?! » cria Link malgré ce que Midona venait de lui expliquer.  
La fille de Talon ne répondit rien et continua d'attaquer encore et encore et Link ne fit qu'esquiver, de peur de blesser sa jeune amie. Le Kokiri ne put tout de même pas éviter tous les coups de Malon et le haut du corps ainsi que la tunique du jeune garçon commença à être entaillé de partout. 

« Link ! J'ai une idée mais va falloir que tu me fasse confiance !! » cria soudainement Midona voyant la paralysie de son allié face à cette jeune fille qu'il semblait connaître.  
« Je..Je t'écoutes ! » cria aussi Link tout en évitant encore les coups de son amie.  
« Il faut que tu procède comme avec les portes du Crépuscule ! Fait exploser ton aura dorée pour la libérer de l'emprise du Cristal d'Ombre !! » répliqua Midona.  
« Mais t'es folle ! Ca va tuer Malon aussi non ?! » protesta Link.  
« Non, c'est un être du Royaume de la Lumière, elle ne devrait pas être affectée ! » rassura Midona.   
« Non, je vais trouver autre chose...je..je peux pas faire ca ! » fit Link d'un ton un peu désespéré.  
« Et tu vas faire quoi ?! Tu fais qu'éviter la plupart de ses coups et ton corps se remplit d'entailles ! C'est la seule solution, je te dis ! » cria Midona, d'un air autoritaire et un peu agacé.  
Après un moment de silence où Link continua à éviter les furieux assauts répété de Malon, il finit par contre attaquer en invoquant le Vent de Farore pour envoyer valser la jeune Hylienne à plusieurs mètres.   
Quand elle se releva, Link était déjà en face d'elle, paré de son aura dorée.  
« Désolé Malon mais apparemment, j'ai pas l'choix ! » fit un Link d'un air sérieux mais aux bords des larmes.   
Tout de suite après, Link laissa éclater son aura pour créer un immense flash de lumière qui secoua brièvement la plaine d'Hyrule. On entendit un bruit presque bestial sortir de la bouche de Malon et puis le flash de lumière disparut.   
Quand tout revint à la normale, on put voir Link à quatre pattes, la respiration rapide, essoufflé par l'effort. Le jeune garçon leva la tête puis aperçu Malon couché, inconsciente et recouverte d'un halo lumineux tout autour d'elle.   
Link se leva alors et se dirigea vers la fille de Talon. Arrivé auprès d'elle, il la releva quelque peu et mettant sa main derrière sa tête.   
« Malon !! Réveille-toi maintenant !! » cria Link, très inquiet tout en secouant sa jeune amie.  
Mais alors qu'elle ne répondait pas, le Kokiri sentit que Malon respirait encore, signe qu'elle était seulement inconsciente.  
Link reposa alors Malon délicatement au sol puis se releva mais garda la tête baissé vers le sol. Ses poings étaient serré et son corps tremblait quelque peu.   
Soudainement, on entendit un ricanement non loin de là. Link tourna sa tête d'un coup sec en direction de ce ricanement et on pouvait voir là un grande colère sur le visage du jeune Héros.  
« Bien...je crois que tu es assez colère maintenant, je vais pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante de mon plan ! » cria Zant tout en levant le bras pour le pointer vers Link.  
Trois espèces de lances de fumée noire sortirent de sa manche et foncèrent vers Link qui ne tarda pas à s'entourer du bouclier protecteur de la Déesse Nayru.   
Cependant, contre toute attente, ces étranges lances de fumée noir traversèrent aisément l’Égide de Nayru pour venir comme s'écraser à l'endroit précis où Link avait été empoisonné quelques temps auparavant.  
Zant disparu un instant pour réapparaître juste devant un Link médusé.   
« Comment ces trucs ont pu traverser mon bouclier ?! » s'étonna le Kokiri.  
« Oh ce n'est pas ta petite magie qui va être de taille face à la toute puissance du Cristal d'Ombre ! » répondit Zant.  
« Mmmmh...je vois que tu as été bien soigné...il ne reste presque plus de poison en toi mais ce qu'il reste combiné à la colère que tu ressens à mon égard suffiront largement à faire de toi, mon tout puissant esclave ! » rajouta-t-il d'un air satisfait.  
C'est alors que Link se mit hurler au fur et à mesure que son corps était envahi par une couleur noire. Ses yeux devinrent rouge et ses pupilles disparurent. Son aura dorée devint d'un rouge plus foncé et des éclairs d'un noir aussi ténébreux que les tréfonds obscurs du Crépuscule crépitait tout autour.  
Le sol se mit alors à trembler fortement et les nuages du Crépuscule qui avait envahit Hyrule commencèrent à se rassembler tout autour de Link et Zant créant une inquiétante obscurité.   
Alors que Zant ne cessait de jubiler devant la terrifiante transformation de Link, ce dernier ne cessait de hurler, tentant tant bien que mal de résister à l'emprise de Zant.  
« Je t'admire gamin, tu es vraiment très fort de pouvoir encore résister à mon pouvoir mais malheureusement, tu résistes en vain !! » fit Zant en intensifiant la colonne de fumée qui envahissait le corps de Link.

 

Non loin de là, Malon commença à reprendre connaissance. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se releva d'un coup, surprit par le tremblement de terre qui secouait la plaine d'Hyrule.   
C'est alors qu'elle vit Link hurler à la mort et une étrange personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle voulait aller aider celui qui était devenu son plus proche ami mais fut tétanisé par la peur.  
« Malon...Tu ne me connais pas mais Link me connaît bien et il a besoin de ton aide en ce moment. Toi seule peut empêcher Zant de contrôler l'esprit de Link. » fit soudainement une voix résonant dans la tête de Malon.  
« Mais...mais..qui êtes-vous et où êtes vous ?!! » s'écria Malon tout en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un air un peu effrayé.  
« Je suis loin, très loin et je te parle par la pensée. Mais il n'y pas de temps pour les présentations, Link est en grand danger ! » répondit la mystérieuse voix.  
« Je veux bien l'aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas me battre et n'ai aucun pouvoir. » fit Malon.  
« Link t'a fait part d'une partie de son pouvoir quand il t'a libéré de l'emprise de Zant, ce n'est pas assez pour vaincre Zant mais suffisant pour donner la force à notre ami commun pour résister à ce que Zant lui fait subir en ce moment. » expliqua la voix intérieure.  
La voix demanda alors à Malon de se regarder pour ainsi constater qu'elle était belle et bien entouré d'un halo dorée. De plus, ce mystérieux conseiller expliqua en détail les mots à utiliser pour atteindre Link au plus profond de son cœur.  
« Maintenant va sauver Link, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Il a vraiment besoin de toi et de ton amitié » fit une dernière fois la voix avant de se taire.

Malon hésita un instant, apeuré par la scène apocalyptique que se déroulait devant elle, puis, ne pouvant plus supporter les cris de souffrance de son ami, se décida à rejoindre Zant et Link. 

Une fois arrivé près d'eux, elle s'arrêta net, se concentra et sous les conseils de sa voix intérieure et fit exploser le halo dorée qui l'entourait ce qui éblouît Zant.  
Alors que Link était sur le point de lâcher prise, envahit par les ténèbres, il vit au loin une puissante lumière d'une rare pureté. Cette lumière semblait lui parler avec une voix qui lui était cher.  
« Link...si tu m'entends...ne te laisse pas envahir par les ténèbres et la colère ! Suis ma lumière et expulse ces ténèbres hors de toi et libère Hyrule et le monde du joug maléfique de Zant !! » 

Cette voix à la fois douce et autoritaire permit à Link de reprendre espoir. C'est alors que le Kokiri se mit en boule tout en flottant dans les airs puis une seconde plus tard, il écarta bras et jambes tout en criant d'une voix puissante et déterminée. Un énorme flash de lumière dorée envahit la Plaine d'Hyrule, expulsant tout ceux qui se trouvait aux alentours à plusieurs mètres de là. 

Cette explosion de lumière dura un long moment et fut si puissante que Zant du se protéger derrière un bouclier d'aura noire pour ne pas être vaporisé par cette lumière si pure et si intense.

 

Quand le calme revint en Hyrule, un silence de mort s'y abattit. Zant cessa son bouclier d'aura noire et n'affichait plus du tout de sourire ou d'air satisfait.  
« Comment cette gamine a-t-elle bien pu atteindre l'autre mioche à travers mes puissantes ténèbres ?! » cria-t-il agacé.  
Il disparut une fois encore pour réapparaître à quelque pas de Malon qui eut un cri d'effroi en voyant près d'elle.  
« Je vais donc devoir me débarrasser de toi avant de tout recommencer ! » fit Zant visiblement très contrarié.  
A peine avait-il levé le bras pour occire la jeune Hylienne qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Tu touches encore à un seul de ses cheveux et je t'étripe !! » cria un Link visiblement en colère.  
Quand Zant se retourna, il eut la surprise de voir Link entouré d'un très puissant halo doré ainsi que d'une aura des plus agressives, s'agitant dans tous les sens.  
Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant c'est que les yeux du jeune garçon n'était pas revenu à la normale, ses pupilles n'étant toujours pas revenues. Cependant à la place du rouge vif, c'était une jaune dorée aussi éclatant que le halo qui l'entourait. Son épée était de la même couleur que ses yeux ce qui lui donna aussi un halo lumineux.  
Cette apparence étonnante fit reculer Zant d'un pas avant qu'il ne se mette en position de combat.  
« Bien, il semblerait que je n'arriverais pas à te contrôler alors je vais me débarrasser de toi et c'est pas ton apparence toute étincelante qui va me faire peur ! » fit Zant qui montrait pourtant un air peu rassuré.  
« Je vais t'éclater tellement fort que même au Royaume des morts, ils vont pas te reconnaître !! » éructa Link avant de se ruer sur Zant.

Ce dernier mit son bras droit à l'horizontale, la main tendue vers Link et une rafale de boule d'énergie d'un rouge foncé cerclé de noir déferla sur le Kokiri enragé qui, surpris, se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, le repoussant ainsi au loin.

Link tomba lourdement au sol et semblait ne plus bouger, ce qui fit à nouveau sourire Zant.

« Si c'est ca, la puissance du Héros du Temps possédé par la Triforce, c'est bien pitoyable ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Cependant, le maître du Crépuscule ne ricana pas longtemps en voyant que son jeune adversaire se releva. Certes son corps était couvert de blessures et d'ecchymoses et sa tunique vert était troué de partout mais Link avait toujours cet air enragé comme si ses blessures n'étaient rien. Le Kokiri repartit à l'assaut dans un cri terrifiant. 

Zant réitéra sa précédente attaque et une nouvelle rafale s'abattît sur Link créant cette fois-ci un nuage de fumée du à l'explosion des boules d'énergie. 

Quand Link sorti de ce nuage indemne car paré de l’Égide de Nayru tout autour de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, l'aura n'était plus bleue mais aussi dorée que Link lui-même. Zant eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé par la résistance de son adversaire. Il se reprit cependant assez vite et lança de sa main gauche, les trois lances de fumée noire qui avait si facilement traverser le bouclier de la Déesse de la Sagesse. 

Mais Zant fut à nouveau surpris car quand ses lances furent à hauteur de Link, ce dernier donna un puissant coup d'épée qui détruisit en un instant les projectiles lancé sur lui. 

« Ce gamin commence sérieusement à m'énerver !! » cria Zant en voyant l'échec de sa seconde offensive.

Zant fit alors apparaître une longue épée dans sa main droite. La lame était noire avec des symboles rouges sang gravé dessus. De petites flammes noires crépitait tout autour donnant ainsi l'impression que l'épée brûlait d'un feu ténébreux.

Zant attendit cette fois-ci que Link passe à l'attaque. Quand il fut à portée pour parer un puissant coup du jeune garçon qui se jeta en arrière voyant sa propre offensive parée. 

Les deux puissants adversaires reprirent aussitôt leur duel en faisant entrechoquer leur épées l'une contre l'autre, occasionnant à chaque coup, une grande étincelle et une secousse au sol. Link et Zant ne semblaient plus se préoccuper d'autre chose que leur combat. Ils brisaient rochers et arbres, faisaient des trous dans le sol quand leur épée manquèrent leur cible mais cela ne les importaient guère, ils se combattaient sans relâche rendant coup pour coup dans une violente frénésie et dans un fracas assourdissant qui effrayait beaucoup Malon, témoin malgré elle de ce duel destructeur.

Après deux heures d'un combat acharné, aucun des combattants n'avait pris l'avantage. Cependant, Zant ayant une armure, il était en meilleur état que Link, dont le corps était de plus en plus mutilé par les coups, tout comme sa tunique verte qui partait de plus en plus en lambeaux et dont la couleur était passé du vert foncé au rouge sang. 

Les deux adversaires s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se fixèrent un long moment, comme pour se reposer après un intense effort car Zant comme Link semblaient à bout de forces. Link ayant le désavantage d'avoir un corps au bords de l'effondrement. Seul son esprit toujours enragé faisait encore tenir son corps tremblotant. 

« Je..je savais la Triforce puissante mais ce que tu me démontre là, dépasse toute mes espérances, gamin. Tu es vraiment très fort. Il va donc falloir que je fasse appel à tout le pouvoir du Cristal d'Ombre pour te terrasser dans une ultime attaque qui pourrait me coûter la vie mais il semble que je n'ai pas le choix ! » fit Zant très essoufflé.

Il leva alors son épée vers les cieux obscurs et ces derniers furent comme aspiré par l’Épée du Crépuscule qui commençait à avoir une gigantesque aura noire autour d'elle.

Link, pour sa part, resta immobile, comme si il n'avait plus la force d'attaquer. Alors que du côté de Zant, des éclairs d'un rouge sombre commencèrent à s'abattre tout autour de lui et que les nuages aspiré formait comme une tornade, les forces de Link commencèrent à l'abandonner quand il posa un genou à terre tout en s'appuyant sur son épée pour ne pas tomber. Son esprit combatif et imperturbable n'arrivait décidément plus à compenser l'état critique de son corps. 

« Link ! Je sais que tu es à bout de force mais si tu reconnais ma voix, quelqu'un que tu connais m'a dit que tu devais unifier le Pouvoir des Trois Déesses avec la Triforce pour vaincre les ténèbres de Zant ! Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, ton corps va te lâcher et le monde entier sera plongé dans le Crépuscule !  » cria soudainement Malon répétant mot pour mot ce que la voix lui avait dit.

Quand le jeune garçon entendit cette voix qui lui était si familière, son expression de rage changea de suite pour une expression plus surprise, voire même inquiète quand il vit que Malon était au bord des larmes. 

Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à faire à nouveau resplendir l'aura dorée qui l'entourait depuis le début du combat. Link ressentit alors toute la douceur et la chaleur de l'aura de Malon et son esprit en fut assez vite apaisé lui permettant ainsi de se reprendre en main et de se relever non sans peine.

« Tu veux te mesurer à la toute puissance du Cristal d'Ombre alors que tu tiens à peine debout gamin ?! C'est brave de ta part mais cette fois-ci, tu ne pourra pas t'en sortir vivant !! » cria Zant d'un ton moqueur quand il vit que Link n'avait pas abandonné la lutte.

Le Kokiri ne réponds pas à cette pique verbale et se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour dompter sa puissante aura. Mais après les paroles et le ressenti de l'aura émanant de Malon, Link n'avait jamais semblé aussi zen que maintenant, tranchant radicalement avec la colère et la frénésie qu'il avait montré depuis le début du combat.

Cette sérénité retrouvée inquiéta Zant qui craignait encore le pouvoir de la Sainte Relique laissé par les Déesses Créatrices du monde la Lumière. Il voulu bien attaquer mais l'ultime attaque qu'il avait enclenché mettait un certain temps à se charger au maximum de son pouvoir.

Du côté de Link, son aura dorée commençait à devenir moins agressive et c'est alors qu'un immense et impressionnant rayon d'une puissante lumière dorée venant des cieux, déchirant ainsi les ténèbres du Crépuscule, illumina le Héros du Temps. Peu après, trois espèce de petite comète de la couleur d'une des Trois Déesses Créatrices vinrent s'intégrer à l'aura de Link car au contact de cette dernière, les petites comètes disparurent, comme engloutie par l'aura du jeune garçon qui prit bien plus d’ampleur à chaque fois qu'une des comètes s'y intégra.

 

Zant, lui, trouvant que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas bon signe pour lui, décida de lancer d'un coup d'épée verticale, toute la puissance du Cristal d'Ombre et c'est ainsi qu'un énorme courant d'aura noire aux éclairs rouges crépitants se dirigea vers Link. Cependant, ce courant vint s'écraser sur l'aura puissamment éclairé par le rayon venu des cieux. 

Zant en fut bien sur surpris mais ne recula pas et continua à faire déferler toute sa puissance ténébreuse. Mais soudainement, il eut la surprise de voir un rayon bleu ressemblant à une comète traverser son courant obscur pour venir s'écraser sur son épaule gauche, formant alors un triangle aux bords bleu. Cet étrange triangle l'empêcha de bouger son épaule et son bras gauche. Mais à peine il tenta de se défaire de ce sortilège qu'un rayon similaire de couleur verte vint s'écraser sur son épaule droite, formant aussi un triangle mais de couleur verte. 

Cela lui fit lâcher son épée et le courant ténébreux s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, Zant utilisant ses pouvoirs télékinétique pour pouvoir encore utiliser son épée.

Mais à son grand désarroi, un troisième rayon de couleur orange cette fois-ci vint s'écraser en pleine figure, formant ainsi un troisième triangle de couleur orange, l'immobilisant complètement. Les trois triangles formèrent ainsi un grand symbole de la Triforce et le centre, en forme de triangle sur pointe commença à s'illuminer d'un jaune dorée qui sembla faire largement souffrir le tout puissant leader du Crépuscule. 

De l'autre côté, Link rassemblait ses dernière forces pour lui permettre de résister au puissant courant d'aura noire qui s'abattait sur lui. Il était proche de l’effondrement quand le torrent qui l'accablait cessa soudainement. Les souffrances infligé à Zant par le grand symbole de la Triforce semblaient être venu à bout de la résistance de l'adversaire de Link. Le jeune garçon vit alors là, une opportunité de pouvoir porter le coup de grâce. Il couru alors vers Zant à une vitesse étonnante pour quelqu'un d'aussi blessé et éreinté et quand il fut enfin face à Zant, Link enfonça avec force son épée dans le triangle dorée sur pointe tout en regardant son adversaire d'un air sérieux et déterminé.

« Tu..tu ne l'emportera...pas...comme ça...tu mourras avec moi...gamin ! » cria Zant se sachant vaincu.

Link répondit à cela en faisant exploser sa propre aura dorée pour ensuite la transmettre à l’Épée de Légende. Cela provoqua des cris encore plus fort de la part de Zant qui fut submergé par la Divine Lumière de la Triforce. Ses propres yeux et sa bouche devinrent aussi lumineux que la Sainte Relique en elle-même avant de littéralement exploser dans un énorme nuage noir qui engloba aussi le jeune Héros du Temps. 

Peu après, il fut expulsé par la déflagration et chuta lourdement au sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. 

Quand il ne resta plus rien de Zant, le dôme ténébreux qui recouvrait Hyrule et les territoires voisins se brisa comme du verre et les morceaux se volatilisèrent avant même de retomber au sol. 

 

Le calme et le silence revint en Hyrule mais les traces du titanesque combat qui venait d'avoir lieu étaient encore bien présentes et laissa donc la Plaine d'Hyrule meurtrie et dévastée. Après un moment d'un silence de mort après une rude bataille, Malon se releva et chercha directement Link du regard. Elle finit par l'apercevoir au loin, étalé sur le sol, inerte. Prise de panique, Malon courut vers Link d'un air presque effrayé par ce qu'elle allait peut être trouver. 

En arrivant près du Kokiri inconscient, Malon eu une vision fort inquiétante car en plus des multiples blessures qui saignaient beaucoup, le corps de Link semblait à nouveau envahit par les dernières ténèbres de Zant car on pouvait voir comme des veines noires recouvrir tout le corps du jeune garçon agonisant.


	9. Convalescence

Hyrule avait retrouvé son ciel radieux et étoilé, car la nuit était tombé entre-temps, tout comme son calme et sa tranquillité. Seul le bruit du galop d'un cheval brisait le silence des lieux. C'était un galop rapide comme si le cavalier était pressé. Et en effet, Impa l'était beaucoup car depuis le moment où elle avait été engloutie par le dôme des ténèbres, elle n'avait cessé de galoper en direction de la Plaine d'Hyrule, non consciente de son statut de simple esprit désincarné. 

Malgré tout, elle pouvait tout de même voir les épais nuages noirs qui s'étaient condensé à endroit précis de la Plaine d'Hyrule ainsi qu'être témoin des terribles orages, flash lumineux et autres secousses. Même si l'endroit semblait étrange, Impa était certaine que ces visions apocalyptiques était le résultat d'une âpre bataille entre Zant et Link car eux seuls étaient capables de tel bouleversement. 

C'est seulement quand elle eut dépassé les ruines du château d'où était originaire Link qu'elle vit le dôme se briser en mille morceaux. Impa avait alors esquissé un large sourire sachant bien que son jeune ami en était responsable mais son visage se ferma assez vite, inquiète de savoir dans quel état se trouvait Link et si, dans le pire des cas, il n'avait pas trouvé la mort. 

Cependant, vu que les nuages noirs avaient complètement disparu, il devint difficile pour Impa de localiser avec précision où se trouvait Link dans l'obscurité et l'immensité de la Plaine d'Hyrule.

 

Mais soudainement, Impa vit comme une puissante mais douce lumière au loin. Cette source de lumière était si forte qu'elle était sûrement visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Impa n'hésita pas un instant et fit accélérer sa monture pour foncer vers ce phare dans la nuit. 

Ce dernier était en fait Malon qui, toujours avec l'aura qui l'entourait encore, s'était agenouillé devant le corps inerte de Link. Elle avait joint ses mains en signe de prière aux Trois Déesses et fait resplendir son aura pour qu'elles sauve son jeune ami.

Quand Impa arriva, Malon fut étonné de voir que cette personne qui lui était inconnue était peut être la réponse des déesses à sa prière.

Voyant Link à terre et inconscient, la Sheikah descendit au plus vite de son cheval pour elle aussi s'agenouiller à côté du Kokiri.

« Il faut absolument l'emmener au Saint-Royaume, là bas, on pourra faire appel aux Déesses Créatrices pour sauver Link des ténèbres qui l'envahissent » fit Impa d'un air très inquiet.  
« Je..je viens à vous ! » répondit Malon, un peu impressionnée par Impa.  
« Dans ce cas, prends l’Épée de Légende et tiens là bien pendant le trajet, elle nous sera indispensable. » répondit Impa. 

Malon s'exécuta et prit la Divine Épée avec elle avant de monter derrière Impa qui avait elle, mit devant elle le jeune Héros du Temps inconscient. 

Impa fit alors galoper à nouveau son cheval en direction du Château d'Hyrule, traversant les moults collines de la Plaine d'Hyrule puis la Place du Marché, bondé de monde se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer puis arriva près de l’Église du Temps. 

A l''entrée, Impa prit très vite Link dans ses bras et donna un coup de pied dans la lourde porte de l'église pour s'y engouffrer au plus vite. Malon suivait derrière avec l’Épée de Légende. L'aura dorée de cette dernière fit immédiatement ouvrir la Porte du Temps à la grande surprise d'Impa. 

Une fois rentré dans la Saint-Royaume, Impa posa Link sur le grand socle en pierre où se trouvait un tout aussi grand symbole de la Triforce. 

« Maintenant, remet l’Épée de Légende dans son socle ! » fit Impa à Malon.

La fille de Malon prit alors l'épée par la garde et enfonça avec force la pointe de l'épée dans son socle. Cependant, rien ne se passa, la pièce restait toujours aussi silencieuse.

« Je le savais, il nous faut aussi le Bouclier des Ténèbres ! » s'écria alors Impa.  
« Mais il est où ce bouclier ?! » se demanda Malon avec beaucoup d’inquiétude.  
« En plein milieu du Désert Gérudo mais j'ai envoyé un oiseau messager à Nabooru, j'espère qu'elle l'a bien reçu sinon on va perdre le p'tit ! » répondit Impa d'un ton grave.

C'est alors que commença une attente interminables pour Impa et Malon car au plus les minutes passaient, au plus Link devint agité et il commença même à émettre des cris de douleurs insupportable pour Malon qui voyait son plus précieux ami souffrir sans pouvoir y faire quelque choses. 

 

Cependant après un affreux et long moment, on put entendre des bruits de pas dans la grande pièce et peu après, Nabooru apparu enfin avec le Bouclier des Ténèbres en sa possession. Le visage de Malon s'illumina alors de joie alors qu'Impa esquissa tout de même un sourire de soulagement.

« Désolé du retard mais le Colosse du Désert c'est pas tout près d'ici ! » fit alors Nabooru tout en donnant le bouclier tant attendu à Impa.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas mais se dépêcha d'aller placer le Bouclier des Ténèbres devant l’Épée de Légende en position debout et posé sur l'épée.

A peine l'avait-elle posé que le grand symbole de la Triforce du socle commença à s'illuminer. Le Bouclier des Ténèbres se mit alors à s'élever dans l'unique rayon de lumière de la pièce pour s'arrêter à mi-hauteur entre le sol et le plafond. 

Après cela, tout le corps de Link se raidit et une sorte de colonne de fumée noire sorti de sa cicatrice au bas du ventre près de ses côtes gauches. L'air soufrant du jeune garçon inquiéta Malon, Impa et Nabooru mais quand elles virent que cette colonne de fumée noire semblait être comme aspiré par le Bouclier des Ténèbres en lévitation au dessus de Link, elle furent moins inquiète. Une appréhension resta tout de même car elles craignaient que dans son état critique, Link ne survive pas à cette étrange procédure de purification. 

Procédure qui mit un certain temps à s'accomplir mais après cinq bonnes minutes, la fumée noire quitta complètement le corps de Link qui avait retrouvé une couleur beige clair. Quand les ténèbres eurent complètement disparue, le Bouclier des Ténèbres redescendit se poser contre l’Épée de Légende et le grand symbole de la Triforce s'éteignit. 

Link était toujours inconscient mais n'était plus crispé et ne semblait plus souffrir.

Impa se dirigea alors vers le Kokiri puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, s'agenouilla pour lui faire boire une de ses potions de soins dont Impa avait le secret. Malon vint alors aussi auprès de Link, l'air inquiète quand Impa lui demanda de l'aider.

« Redresse-lui délicatement la tête pour que je puisse lui faire boire la potion. » fit-elle laconiquement.

Encore une fois, Malon fit ce qu'on lui demanda et releva avec grand soin, la tête de Link qui mit un certain temps à avaler la potion de soin. Quand le jeune garçon bu toute la fiole, ses blessures disparurent en un instant à la grande surprise de Malon qui n'avait jamais assisté à une guérison aussi rapide.

« C'est donc vous la dame aux potions de soins miracle ! Link n'exagérait donc pas, c'est impressionnant ! » s'extasia presque Malon.  
« Mais pourquoi il ne se réveille pas si ses blessures sont guéries ? » ajouta-t-elle, un peu inquiète.  
« Cette potion ne guérit pas toutes les blessures mais je penses surtout que Link est tellement épuisé qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant un long moment ! » répondit Impa d'une voix moins froide que d'habitude.

Impa prit alors le Héros du Temps inconscient dans ses bras.

« Bon, allons le mettre dans un endroit plus confortable que le sol froid du Saint-Royaume. Le Château d'Hyrule n'étant pas loin, je crois que ce sera le meilleur endroit pour que le gamin se repose au mieux. » fit Impa.  
« Je peux venir avec vous ? J'aimerais rester près de Link. » demanda timidement Malon, toujours un peu impressionnée par l'air sévère d'Impa.  
« Bien sur, Link sera sûrement content de te voir à son réveil. » répondit Impa.  
« Quand à moi, je vais rentrer à la Vallée, voir si tout va bien . » fit Nabooru pour sa part.  
« Bien, je t'enverrai un oiseau messager quand Link sera rétabli. » répliqua Impa tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.  
« Oui merci mais une dernière chose....comment tu connaissais la procédure pour soigner Link des ténèbres ? » se demanda Nabooru qui suivit Impa de près suivit bien sur par Malon.  
« Je ne le savais pas exactement mais je savais que le Bouclier des Ténèbres pouvait aspirer lumière comme ténèbres, cela pourrait guérir Link. Cependant, seul le Héros du Temps peut utiliser ce Bouclier donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait l'amener ici pour que le Saint-Royaume reconnaisse en quelque sorte Link et le guérisse de lui-même. » expliqua Impa qui était maintenant sortie de l'église en compagnie de Nabooru et Malon.  
« C'est plutôt bien vu et cela à sûrement sauvé la vie du gamin. » réagit Nabooru.

Cette dernière monta sur son cheval fit un dernier salut à Impa et Malon puis galopa vers la Vallée Gérudo. 

Impa et Malon montèrent aussi sur le cheval d'Impa avec Link de nouveau à l'avant pour se diriger vers le Château d'Hyrule. 

Les grilles de l'enceinte ayant été détruites lors du premier assaut de Zant, Impa les traversa sans même ralentir. Elle ne ralentit pas non plus quand elle arriva au pont-levis du château, passant devant les deux gardes médusés par un passage si rapide d'Impa. 

Dans la cour avant du Château, Impa s'arrêta net devant la porte d'entrée réelle et descendit aussi de sa monture pour directement aller poser Link dans une des nombreuses chambres du château. 

 

Ce n'est qu'après 3 jours entiers que Link se réveilla . Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et semblait émerger d'une longue léthargie tant il mit un certain temps à se réveiller complètement. Le Kokiri regarda à gauche et à droite et vit qu'il était dans un grande chambre richement décoré de tapisseries représentant des scènes de combats ou d'ornements en or massif incrusté de pierre précieuses. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il ne pouvait se trouver qu'au Château d'Hyrule.

Le jeune garçon tenta de se redresser en position assise mais ce fut bien plus difficile et douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Quand il fut assis, il se posa contre le mur derrière lui, l'air essoufflé et un peu souffrant. Son épaule droite et son dos lui rappelait bien qu'il était bien en vie mais surtout qu'il sortait d'un intense combat. 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Link remarqua que la couverture était tombée et qu'il était torse nu et sûrement uniquement vêtu de son caleçon vert, sa tunique Kokiri étant fait d'une pièce. Cependant, ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'est la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le côté latéral gauche se son ventre. Elle était d'un noir ténébreux et faisait quelques zigzags le long de ses côtes. Quand le Kokiri passa sa main dessus, la cicatrice était râpeuse et donc peu agréable au toucher mais cela aida Link à se remémorer les derniers événements qui était resté jusque là assez flou.

Après que cette foule d'image et de souvenirs lui revint à l'esprit, Link aurait presque voulu ne jamais s'en souvenir tant ces images étaient d'une noirceur déprimante.

 

Soudainement, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre, sortant ainsi Link de ses sombres pensées. Link eut à peine le temps de se couvrir jusqu'au bas des épaules qu'on vit déjà Malon rentrer. 

Quand Link vit la jeune fille, il eut un sourire presque soulagé de voir son amie en apparente bonne forme.

« T'es enfin réveillé, ça fait plaisir ! » se réjouit Malon en se dirigeant vers Link.  
« J'ai..j'ai dormi longtemps ? » répliqua Link encore un peu faible dans sa voix.  
« T'as dormi trois jours quand même ! » répondit Malon toujours aussi heureuse.  
« Mmmh...je vois...en tout cas, je suis content de voir que toi tu vas bien. » fit Link tout aussi content.  
« Mais..où est Midona, la fille venant du Crépuscule qui était avec moi contre Zant ? » se demanda aussitôt Link, un peu inquiet.  
« En partant pour le Château, j'ai vu personne d'autre...t'es sur qu'elle était là cette fille ? » répondit Malon.  
« Oui j'en suis sur, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu retrouver Zant et le combattre et c'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ai pu te libérer de l'emprise de Zant. » fit Link, le visage plus fermé et la tête baissée.

Puis d'un coup, il releva la tête et eut l'air d'avoir comme un flash de souvenir qui ne fut apparemment pas très réjouissant vu que le visage de Link devint soudainement assez triste.

« La lumière de la Triforce que j'ai utilisé pour toi a sûrement du la tuer...elle le savait et ne m'a rien dit pour que je te sauve... » fit Link d'une voix basse et un peu amère.  
« Je comprends rien à ce tu me dis...t'es sur que ça va ? » répliqua Malon.  
« J't'expliquerai plus tard mais il faut que je...aïe.. » fit alors Link en essayant de sortir de son lit.  
« Ne bouge pas, t'es pas encore tout à fait rétabli ! » cria presque Malon en empêchant Link de partir.  
« C'est pas grave, il faut que je trouve un moyen de sauver Midona ! » s'exclama Link, déterminé à sortir.  
« Comme j'ai pas fini ta nouvelle tunique, je doute que tu veuille sortir d'ici en caleçon. » répliqua Malon sachant bien que cet argument calmera son jeune ami.   
« J-J'ai plus de vêtements ?! » s'exclama alors Link, surpris.  
« Ben non, ton ancienne tunique était complètement déchirée de partout, on a du la jetée et t'en refaire une, ça prends du temps ! » expliqua Malon. 

Avant que Link puisse répondre, Impa rentra dans la chambre, alertée par le bruit.

« Si il y a autant de bruit, je suppose que Link est réveillé et veut déjà partir n'est-ce pas ? » fit Impa d'un air amusé.  
« Oui, il veut partir sauver quelqu'un mais je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir sans être complètement guéri. » répondit Malon.  
« Tu changera donc jamais gamin ! Écoute donc ton amie, mes potions de soins sont efficaces mais tes blessures étaient tellement profondes que tu dois malgré tout encore ressentir des douleurs un peu partout donc tu as encore besoin de repos ! » fit Impa d'un ton presque moralisateur.  
« Bref, comment tu as l'air d'aller bien et Malon est là, je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai plus tard. » rajouta Impa en repartant aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
« Elle est toujours sévère comme ça cette dame ? » demanda Malon.  
« Oui toujours mais elle est pas méchante et elle m'a appris plein de choses. » répondit Link.  
« Sinon, je voudrais te remercier Malon, tu m'a bien aidé contre Zant. Sans ta voix douce et ton aura lumineuse, j'aurais jamais pu repousser les ténèbres de Zant. » avoua Link.  
« De rien et merci à toi d'avoir encore sauvé Hyrule de ce méchant, t'es vraiment le plus fort mais aussi le plus gentil ! » répondit Malon avant de faire un bisou sur la joue gauche de Link.  
« Maintenant recouche toi et repose toi encore, t'en as besoin ! » rajouta-t-elle à un Link rougissant de gêne.

Le jeune garçon eut besoin d'encore une bonne semaine pour se remettre complètement de ses blessures et c'est pendant ces sept jours que Link et Malon se racontèrent leur version des événements survenu il y a trois jours. Link expliqua la possession de Malon et cette dernière raconta la voix dans sa tête qui l'avait aidé à sortir Link des ténèbres de Zant. Le jeune garçon reconnut de suite Osun derrière cette aide salvatrice car seule personne doté d'un tel pouvoir. Cependant, pendant leurs longues discussions, Malon ressentit comme un malaise chez Link, quelque chose qui le perturbait et dont il ne voulait que très peu parler. Sa totale assimilation de la Triforce l'avait rendu certes très puissant mais l'avait aussi perturbé par le fait qu'il ne se sentait plus vraiment lui-même.

Le dernier jour de sa convalescence, on retrouva Link debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, toujours uniquement vêtu de son caleçon vert malgré que Malon avait terminé de lui confectionner une nouvelle tunique Kokiri. Il regardait le paysage d'un air songeur, n'ayant pas oublié le sacrifice de Midona pour qu'il puisse sauver Malon. Link avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution qui rendrait la vie à Midona. 

« Link, c'est Zelda, je peux entrer ? » fit soudainement la Princesse d'Hyrule en toquant à la porte.

Link fut alors sortit de ses pensées puis se dirigea vers la chaise où sa tunique verte était posée pour vite l'enfiler avant de répondre à Zelda.

« Oui tu peux rentrer ! » cria alors Link tout en serrant la ceinture de sa tenue Kokiri.

Zelda rentra alors et vit Link debout, habillé et aussi vaillant qu'avant l'arrivée de Zant.

« Je vois que ça va bien mieux, ça fait plaisir à voir ! » s'exclama Zelda, ravie.  
« Ça va beaucoup mieux oui mais j'arrête pas de penser à cette fille du Crépuscule, elle a donnée sa vie pour Malon sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose...c'est pas juste pour elle... » avoue Link bien moins joyeux que Zelda.   
« Link, tu es le Héros du Temps n'oublie pas. Si tu tiens tant à sauver cette fille, remonte le temps et intervient avant qu'elle ne meure. Ainsi quand tu reviendra, elle sera à nouveau parmi nous. » fit Zelda d'un ton rassurant.  
« Mais oui ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?! » s'exclama Link s'en voulant presque de ne pas avoir eu l'idée par lui-même.   
« Merci Zelda, je vais faire ca tout de suite ! » rajouta-t-il en courant vers la sortie.  
« Link ! » cria alors Zelda. 

Le jeune garçon se retourna et vit Zelda lui lancer l'Ocarina du Temps.

« Tu auras besoin de ca, je crois ! » fit Zelda.  
« Ah oui merci, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! » remercia Link tout sourire.

Le Kokiri sortit alors du château et courut vers l’Église où se trouvait le Saint-Royaume pour enfin pouvoir rendre la vie à celle qui fut une allié précieuse contre Zant.


	10. Une dernière quête.

L’Église Royale d'Hyrule était la plupart du temps un endroit calme. Seuls les mariages et baptêmes royaux et quelques autres rares offices égayaient cet édifice où les Hyliens venaient souvent en masse, la Famille Royale bénéficiant d'une grande estime de la part des habitants d'Hyrule voir même au delà. Car il n'était pas rare de voir, pendant ces offices, d'autre membres des familles régnantes des territoires voisins.

Le moment le plus bondé et avec la présence de quasiment tous les dirigeants des alentours fut sans conteste, l'enterrement du Roi d'Hyrule, tué par le vil Ganondorf. Ce monarque jouissait d'une notoriété allant au delà des frontières du Royaume grâce à son rôle dans la résolution du conflit dit "du Saint Royaume". Il avait été là un modèle de diplomatie et de paix pour les autres territoires qui s'inspirèrent tous du père de Zelda pour résoudre leur propre conflit.

Cependant, dernièrement, l’Église eut son silence souvent brisé par le cours des événements et l'arrivée en trombe de Link pour user de son statut de Héros du Temps n'allait pas rendre son calme au vieil édifice.

Le Kokiri traversa rapidement l’Église pour se retrouver à nouveau devant la Porte du Temps. Link pensa alors soudainement qu'il n'avait pas les trois pierres ancestrales pour ouvrir cette lourde porte. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle s'ouvrit d'elle même sans que le jeune garçon n'ai rien à faire.

Link resta un moment assez surpris mais reprit sa course assez vite pour se diriger vers le socle où était posé l’Épée de Légende et le Bouclier des Ténèbres. 

Link sorti alors l'Ocarina du Temps et entonna le Chant du Temps. Le symbole de la Triforce au sol s'illumina à nouveau et un grand rayon de lumière entoura le Kokiri qui disparut en un instant. 

 

Trois jours plus tôt, dans une Plaine d'Hyrule encore sous le joug du Dôme des Ténèbres, un rayon de lumière traversa ce dernier pour atteindre le sol herbeux de la plaine. Quand ce rayon disparut, Link réapparut. 

Très vite, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait combattu Zant pour essayer de sauver la Princesse du Crépuscule. Arrivé sur place, Link eut la surprise de se voir lui-même éviter les coups furieux d'une Malon possédée. Cependant, Midona était en train d'enjoindre son lui du passé de faire usage de la Triforce pour sauver la fille de Talon. C'est donc là que le Kokiri se dit qu'il devait agir au bon moment et donc bien s'assurer que son lui du passé allait bien faire usage de la Triforce. 

Son alter-ego d'il y a trois jours s'arrêta alors d'éviter Malon en la repoussant avec le Vent de Farore. Assuré que le cours des événements ne sera pas altéré, Link courut vers Midona qui fut assez surprise de voir deux Link à deux endroits différent. 

Cependant, Link n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la situation à Midona et il l'agrippa sans un mot, activa l'aura verte de Farore pour être ensuite aspiré par un courant d'aura verte pour être par après transformé en boule de lumière verte qui fila peu après vers le Désert Gérudo dans une longue traînée verte.

Cette dernière, une fois au dessus du Colosse du Désert, se transforma en boule d'énergie verte pour ensuite ramener Link et Midona à leur forme d'origine et au pied du Colosse.

« Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?! » s'exclama Midona, un peu perdue.  
« J'ai utilisé le Vent de Farore pour nous transporter ici, un peu comme les Portails du Crépuscule. » répondit Link.  
« Mais...comment peux-tu être à la fois occupé à combattre Zant et être ici avec moi ? » répliqua Midona, toujours dans l'incompréhension.  
« Comme j'te l'avais dit, j'suis le Héros du Temps, je peux voyager dans le temps avec cet Ocarina ! » répondit Link en montrant l'Ocarina du Temps.  
« Ca..ca veut dire que tu viens du futur ?! » s'étonna la Princesse du Crépuscule.  
« Oui exactement, j'ai vaincu Zant et après ma guérison j'ai voulu revenir ici pour t'éviter de mourir à cause de moi... » expliqua Link, l'air un peu coupable.  
« C'est gentil d'être revenu mais il ne fallait pas, quand je t'ai donné cette solution pour sauver ton amie, j'étais prête à mourir. Ma mort aurait payé les crimes de Zant et rendu au Crépuscule son honneur. » fit Midona.  
« Mais tu n'avais pas à mourir pour Zant ! Ce monstre a eu ce qu'il mérite et le Crépuscule à besoin d'un dirigeant aussi juste et droit que toi. » protesta Link.  
« Tu..tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » fit Midona, un peu gênée.  
« Je pense toujours ce que j'dis et je veux vraiment que tu vives et que tu règnes sur le Crépuscule. » affirma Link.  
« Merci...mais comment on retourne dans le Crépuscule ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir ici. » se demanda Midona visiblement touché par les compliments de Link.  
« Je pense que si j'utilise le Vent de Farore près du Bouclier des Ténèbres, on pourra s'y transporter. » répondit Link confiant dans son plan.  
« OK, je te fais confiance dans ce cas. » répliqua Midona toujours un peu gênée.

Elle suivit alors Link à l'intérieur du Colosse du Désert et jusque dans l'arrière salle où se trouvait le Bouclier des Ténèbres qui diffusait toujours le Dôme qui plongeait Hyrule dans le Crépuscule. 

« Tiens, il y a des esprits dans la pièce, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? » s'exclama Midona en voyant les quelques flammèches d'un jaune assez pâle.  
« Des esprits ? » répliqua Link.  
« Oui les flammèches là, c'est des esprits désincarné d'habitant de Lumière, sûrement prisonnier du Dôme qu'a déployé Zant. » précisa Midona.  
« Oh...c'est ça qu'on était alors...mais ceux-ci doivent être les Gérudos qui m'ont soigné puis aidé à venir jusqu'ici quand j'étais moi aussi un esprit. » expliqua Link.  
« Et c'est comme ça que tu es arrivé dans le Crépuscule alors. » répliqua Midona.  
« Oui je crois bien, mes souvenirs sont un peu confus » répondit Link.

Après cela, Link déploya à nouveau son aura verte symbole de Farore. Midona s'agrippa à Link et ce dernier se concentra sur sa destination qui était un peu plus difficile à atteindre que d'habitude. Un long moment de concentration plus tard, Link et Midona furent à nouveau aspiré par une boule d'énergie verte qui était apparue au-dessus d'eux et cette dernière fut elle-même aspirée par le Bouclier des Ténèbres. 

Cette boule d'énergie réapparut dans le ciel crépusculaire du Royaume natal de Midona puis relâcha ses deux passagers dans un torrent d'aura verte qui les déposa juste devant le Palais du Crépuscule.

« Et voilà, te revoilà chez toi ! » s'exclama Link assez content.  
« M-Merci...Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour le Crépuscule quand j'ai insisté pour que tu utilises la Triforce pour libérer ton amie...mais me revoilà tout de même ici et c'est grâce à toi. » répondit Midona visiblement émue.  
« Et moi je te remercie d'avoir accepter de sacrifier ta vie pour que je puisse sauver Malon de l'emprise de Zant mais je trouvais ca tellement injuste que tu meurs à cause de lui que j'ai décidé de changer le cours du Temps ! » fit Link ravi de voir l'émotion de Midona.  
« Cependant, il reste un problème...Zant m'a lancé un sort me donnant l'apparence que j'ai et qui transforma aussi notre peuple en bêtes immondes et obscurs... » déclara Midona, plus triste.  
« Je suis que tout redeviendra comme avant, une fois Zant vaincu. On a qu'a attendre un peu, le temps que mon autre moi vainc Zant et pendant ce temps-là, j'irai récupérer les Pierres Ancestrales que Zant à dérober à mes amis ! » rassura Link.  
« J'espère que tu as raison... » répliqua Midona un peu sceptique.

La dessus, les deux alliés s'en allèrent vers la Salle des Trophées où Link eut un regard radieux quand il eut en main les Pierres Ancestrales de l'Eau et du Feu.

« Elles ont l'air importante ces pierres pour que tu veuilles autant les récupérer. » fit Midona.  
« Elle sont surtout très importante pour deux de mes amis. La plus importante à mes yeux est ailleurs, bien à l'abri. » répondit Link en regardant les deux pierres qu'il avait en main.

Quand ils repartirent tous les deux, Midona se mit à poser des questions sur ces fameuses pierres mais plus précisément sur celle qui était la plus cher à Link. Ce dernier raconta alors d'où il venait, le destin funeste de la Forêt Kokiri et de ses habitants et donc pourquoi la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt avait tant de valeur pour le jeune garçon. 

Arrivés dehors, Link et Midona retournèrent au Palais du Crépuscule pour que cette dernière se prépare à reprendre le pouvoir que Zant lui avait volé. En chemin, Link posa à son tour quelques questions à Midona sur ce qu'elle avait dit aux bêtes des Ombres dans le couloir menant à la salle du Trône.

Midona lui confirma en effet qu'elle était la Princesse du Crépuscule et donc l'héritière naturelle du trône avant que Zant ne s'en empare. Son père, le Roi, avait été assassiné par Zant et Midona avait été jetée en prison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas réclamer le trône de son père.

 

Une fois dans la Salle du Trône, après avoir passé le long couloir où les bêtes des Ombres étaient toujours au garde à vous, Midona se dirigea vers le Trône en question. Ce siège en pierre bleue était assez allongé de forme et couvert de symboles mystérieux. Seul un grand oeil au sommet était identifiable. Derrière ce trône, se trouvait un gigantesque symbole d'un bleu luisant qui formait une espèce de serrure de porte. 

Quand Midona fut aux pieds du trône, elle s'arrêta un instant. 

« Je..je suis pas sur de mériter ce trône car après tout...c'est toi qui va vaincre Zant..pas moi.. » fit Midona peu sur d'elle.  
« J'ai peut-être vaincu Zant mais j'y serai pas arrivé sans ton aide. En plus tu m'a fais confiance dès le début alors qu'on était supposé être des ennemis à ce moment là. Donc je crois que tu as tout à fait ta place sur ce trône ! » rassura Link d'un ton chaleureux et sincère.

Midona sourit après un court moment et, sans dire un mot, s'installa sur le Trône du Crépuscule. 

« Ca me fait bizarre de m'asseoir ici mais tu as raison Link, je dirigerai le Crépuscule du mieux que je peux et tout cela grâce à toi, je t'en remercie. » fit Midona avec un large sourire.  
Link allait répondre quand soudainement, Midona disparu dans un halo blanc qui se transforma en rayon allant jusqu'au plafond. 

Le jeune garçon recula d'un pas, impressionné par cet événement inopiné. Il fut même un peu inquiet de voir Midona ainsi prise dans un étrange rayon de lumière blanche. Après cela, un très bref flash de lumière illumina la pièce. Link mit ses deux bras devant ses yeux et quand il les abaissa, il eut une seconde surprise car l'apparence de Midona avait complètement changé. 

La princesse était deux fois plus grande, avait une morphologie bien plus humaine et avait maintenant, la peau aussi bleue clair que les pierres bleues du Crépuscule. Elle portait maintenant une robe et un très long châle noir à l'intérieur bleu ciel. 

Midona elle même semblait aussi surprise que Link de s'être ainsi transformée. 

« J'ai...j'ai retrouvé mon apparence...c'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Midona d'un ton plus heureux voire même soulagé.  
« Ca alors ! C'que t'es grande maintenant ! » fit Link assez épaté.  
« Je l'ai toujours été jusqu'à ce vil Zant me jette un sort pour que je n'ose plus me montrer. » répliqua Midona, un peu amère.  
« Zant a du être vaincu et t'a retrouvé ton apparence normale ! » fit Link toujours un peu étonné.  
« Sûrement et c'est encore grâce à toi, merci beaucoup. » répliqua Midona.  
« De rien et comme tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vais pouvoir rentrer à mon époque ! » s'exclama Link ravit d'avoir pu rendre la vie à Midona.  
« Je doute qu'on se revoient un jour mais encore merci à toi. » fit Midona très redevable.  
« Merci à toi aussi ! » répondit Link avant d'activer l'aura de Farore. 

Link ne tarda pas à être aspiré par la boule d'énergie verte de Farore pour filer vers les cieux du Crépuscule. Midona regardant en l'air d'un grand sourire encore un bon moment avant de rasseoir sur le Trône du Crépuscule et entamé son règne longtemps usurpé par Zant.

Les habitants du Crépuscule reprirent tous leur forme originelle, semblable à celle de Midona, et le pouvoir du Cristal d'Ombre revint à Midona, légitime souveraine du Royaume du Crépuscule.

 

Quand Link revint en Hyrule, il vit avec joie que son Royaume fut en effet bien libéré du joug de Zant et de son dôme ténébreux. Le Kokiri se saisit alors de l'Ocarina du Temps pour entonner le Chant du Temps et disparu aussi vite dans un rayon de lumière dorée qui le renvoya dans son époque.

A son retour, il ne se priva pas de raconter sa petite aventure dans le Temps à Malon puis il quitta le château pour rendre les Pierres Ancestrales à ses propriétaires de droit. 

Le Bouclier des Ténèbres resta dans le Saint-Royaume qui fut scellé à nouveau. Une fois les pierres ancestrales restitués, Link retrouva Epona à l’Écurie du Château d'Hyrule et emmena Malon pour de bon vers les Terres Inconnues au delà de l'Empire d'Ordinn. Le jeune garçon fit d'abord un détour par la Vallée Oubliée pour remercier Osun pour son aide télépathique.

Après cela, un long voyage à travers moult territoires attendît Link et Malon.

FIN.


End file.
